Military Warfare
by Darkest Dawn
Summary: Ah summer time, hangin out with your friends, go to the movies, going on dates, being sent to military camp. Hey 3 out of 4 ain't bad.
1. Maybe it wont be so bad afterall

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did, but I don't. Oh but if anyone has a Sesshomaru they wanna give up..._

Military Warfare  
By Leah

**Chapter 1**

**Maybe It Won't be so Bad Afterall**

"Please!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Mommy!"

"No Kagome."

"I promise I'll do the dishes for a year, and do the laundry for two years, and I'll clean my room weekly. Please!"

"Good... but your still going."

"Mama, please, I don't want to go." The 17-year-old girl whined. _'I may be 17 but I can still whine like a 7 year old.'_

"Sorry Kagome, but I'm going to be gone for most of the summer and as much as I love him, I don't trust Ji-chan with child care, besides he is not going to be here either. I can't just leave you and Souta here alone. So you are going to military camp." Ayume turned back to making dinner, leaving a very irate girl behind her.

"Mama, if, and I stress the if, I'm going to military camp, where is Souta going." _'Haha, he's to young, so I guess we'll have to stay here and I'll have to baby-sit. I love you Souta'_ Kagome thought with a triumphant smirk. There was no way in hell she was going to camp without putting up a fight, even if that meant drawing the little brother card.

"Oh, he's going to Camp Tama. It's not that far away from yours, and before you say anything you can't go. You're too old." Kagome was sure she saw a huge victory smile on her mother's face.

_'This is so wrong, there has to be a law against this.'_ Kagome thought as she stomped away, and into her room, her dark blue-gray eyes glaring at anything in her way, especially Souta when he passed her. Her black hair whipped around her face as she turned a corner and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed her phone and jumped onto her bed, face first, her head buried in her pillow.

She dialed her best friend's number without even looking. (I can do that too!...and now I just realized how much of a loser I am) A deep male voice greeted her, but was almost drowned out by the yelling in the background.

Someone screamed "I'M NOT GOING!" followed by loud slamming.

"Hello Taijiya residence, how may I help you?" Mr.Taijiya said with a nervous laugh.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Hi Mr.Taijiya, it's Kagome. Can I talk to Sango please?"

"Sure thing Kagome. Hang on."

"Thanks." A few minutes later a very pissed off Sango answered the phone.

"WHAT!" (Nice person, ain't she)

"Um... it's Kagome, hello to you to." A slightly terrified Kagome answered.

"Oh, sorry." Sango sounded depressed "I've got some bad news about this summer."

"Really, me too. You first."

"I'm going to military camp!" Sango practically wailed into the phone.

"So am I." Kagome groaned into the phone, "at least you'll be there too."

"Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad after all." Sango said.

**Meanwhile Not so far away**

"I'm not going dad!"

"Yes you are, your mother and I are going on our second honeymoon and I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"What about Sesshomaru! He would be here too!"

"No he's not, he's going with you."

"I'm not GOING!"

"You are going and that's final!" boomed the voice of the older man with waist length silver hair, golden eyes, and a fluffy tail resting on his shoulder. He stood tall at about 6'5'', he looked to be in is late thirties or so, but looks can be deceiving, especially when it comes to demons. He looked well muscled, but not overly so.

The younger boy he was arguing with glared at him, his golden eyes flashed in anger and defiance. His dog-ears pressed to his skull in annoyance, his claws digging into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. A loud growl erupted from his throat as he turned and stomped up the long stairs to the third floor of the white mansion.

The man downstairs' voice was heard getting distant "Don't growl at me young man!" He completely ignored and pushed past the slightly older boy walking down the stairs ahead of him.

"PMS-ing again little brother, I thought it was only once a month." The older boy with lower back length silver hair said.

"Go screw some guy Sesshomaru."

"I'm not gay!" (OK I love Sesshy, he's so sexy, and cute and I love his tail and...drool, I'm so articulate)

"You keep denying what you know is true." Inuyasha smirked, showing a sharp fang.

"I know where you sleep." Sesshomaru replied coldly

"Really, 'cuz I do to." Inuyasha said as he headed to his room, immediately grabbing his phone.

"Sex god Miroku here, how may I pleasure you?" Miroku answered.

"Ok first of all, get caller I.D, second, does that ever work on any girls? And third, I'm going to be busy this summer."

"Yes it works on girls... at times... maybe... ok never. And I'm going to be busy this summer too. Parents doing something, I wasn't listening. So what are you gonna be doing?"

"Military Camp, you?" Inuyasha responded in a bored tone.

"Cool, I got the same."

"Great, now I have to deal with military school over the summer and a lecher, this is gonna be soo much fun." Bring on the sarcasm.

"I wonder what the girls will look like." You could practically here the perverted wheels in Miroku's head turning.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"No... I also think about food."

"I need new friends

**The next Morning **

Kagome's House

"Kagome why didn't you pack last night!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her daughter who was running around the shrine looking for her stuff.

"Because you didn't tell me I would be leaving in the morning!" Kagome yelled back, almost tripping over her cat, Buyo who was lounging on the floor.

"Stop making excuses and finish pack young lady!" Ms. Higrashi retorted in her mothering tone.

"O.k. done packing" Kagome mumbled to herself. "Now to find clothes"

Forty minutes and twenty outfits later Kagome popped out of her room wearing a beige mini skirt with two pockets, and a black tank top that said "I'm not weird, You are" in white glittery letters, and black sandals. She had her hair in a high ponytail with two strands on either side of her face. She was trying to drag an over stuffed duffel bag behind her, and wasn't exactly succeeding. Her brother, Souta, was sitting on his duffel bag at the top of the stairs.

"Well come on you two" Ayume called from downstairs "I have to drop you guys off at the bus stop." Kagome and Souta pulled their bags behind them downstairs, Ayume's normal smile in place the whole time._ 'I swear she takes some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of this.'_ Kagome thought as she fought with her bag down the stairs.

"Mama, please don't make me go. I barely know any body and I'm sure this falls under some category of child abuse." Kagome pleaded/threatened as she headed to her mom's car.

"Give it a rest sis, I started crying and she still said no. There's no way she'll let us stay here." Souta sighed.

"I don't know what you're whining about twerp, you're going to happy, happy, joy, joy camp. Not a torture chamber like me."

Ji-chan waved from the door and warned them about demons, even though humans and demons lived together peacefully now. Not like anyone listened to him anyway.

**0o0o0**

**o0o**

**0o0o0**

"GET UP!" Inuyasha's dad yelled at his son for about the 18th time that morning. He only received a groan form the body hidden underneath all the sheets and many pillows.

"To early... not officially awake 'til four." (That's my philosophy and I live by it)

"Well your bus leaves in two hours, and I don't suppose you're packed yet?"

"Your point?"

"INUYASHA SHIRO! Get out of bed... NOW!" The grumbling pile of sheets only rolled over, obviously miscalculating the length of the bed, and landed spread eagle on the floor.

After about twenty minutes of yelling on Mr. Shiro's behalf, Inuyasha was out of bed, and about an hour and a half later he was packed and dressed. Wearing a white wifebeater with black baggy pants and black sneakers. Sesshomaru waited for his brother outside of his room. He had been up for hours, and was dressed and packed, wearing blue baggy jeans and white wifebeater.

Inuyasha nearly fell flat on his face when he came out of his room, he was still half asleep and didn't see his brothers foot, making Sesshomaru chuckle. The boys were called downstairs and into their father's car. Well not so much called as much as their dad started yelling at them to get downstairs and into the car now if they would like to see the light of another day. Inuyasha didn't really see the need for them to be driven, they could have just ran, but whatever.

Izayoi sighed as she watched them drive away. Now she had a quiet mansion all to herself, for at least twenty minutes anyway.

"My little boys are all grown up and going off the military camp." Huge tears began to pool in her eyes.

"They had better get mates soon."

**o0o0o**

**0o0**

**o0o0o**

Kagome arrived at the bus stop and met up with a teary eyed Sango, who was wearing a black mini skirt and a black shirt that said "Boyfriends (noun)- Really great pets." in white letters.

"This is so wrong!" Sango sniffed.

"I'm not made for military camp." Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes.

"We're gonna die!" They said in unison as they started wailing causing everyone around them to sweatdrop.

Their stuff was loaded onto the bus and soon they had to get on.

"This is horrible." Sango mumbled to her best friend.

"I know." Kagome mumbled back... They headed onto the bus one behind the other. (Kagome was in front of Sango, and a bunch of people were in front of her and behind Sango) As soon as they got on the bus Kagome stopped dead. She just saw a silver haired, golden eyed GOD.

_'Maybe this won't be that bad afterall'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So what do you think. review and tell me.**


	2. Physics at its best

Military Warfare

By Leah 

**Chapter 2 **

**Physics at it's Best  
**

O.K freeze-frame. This is what the scene on the bus would look like:

In the second seat from the front is a semi-fuming hanyou, who was talking to/trying to swat away the person standing by him.

At the front of the bus stood a girl, who was staring at said boy, her jaw practically on the floor.

And behind said girl was said girl's friend who was trying to see what said girl was looking at.

And behind said friend was about thirty other people who didn't want to go on the bus, but had to. And said thirty other people were not exactly happy about having to wait to go somewhere that they didn't even want to go to.

With all that said onwards to the story.

We all know Newton's Laws of Physics (or gravity, science never was my thing. And I have the attention span of a dead goldfish) which states that: Every action has a reaction.

_The action-_ Kagome standing/staring/drooling and blocking people from getting on the bus.

**Reaction-** People getting pissed and starting to push.

_Action number 2_- Kagome being pushed forward and landing in Inuyasha's lap.

**Reaction number 2**- People get on the bus.

End Product- Bright red Kagome, in a shocked bright red Inuyasha's lap. And happy people getting on the bus (YAY!)

"Um...hi," Kagome squeaked.

"Is this how you say hi to every guy you meet." He said, cocky grin already in place. She turned a darker red and scrambled out of his lap.

"Sorry, I got pushed. Um... I'm Kagome." She extended a hand, which he took and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"I'm Inuyasha." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver involuntarily. She may have thought he was cute, ok she thought he was freaking HOT, but that gave him no right to pull her into his lap. She once again scrambled out of his hold, but this time into the seat next to him, while fighting every urge in her body telling her to hit him.

She stood to leave, but plopped back down. During their little incident, everyone had gotten onto the bus. Meaning the bus was filled, meaning she was trapped sitting next to a could-be rapist. And to make it even better she would be sitting next to him for the next 3 1/2 to 4 hours. This was gonna be fun.

_'What did I do to deserve this. Cuz whatever I did in a past life, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT!' _She sighed and pressed her head against the window, fighting the urge to claw at the glass.

Inuyasha gave the girl next to him a sideways glance. He saw when she was dropped off, and she was gorgeous, he couldn't stop staring at her legs. He hadn't noticed when she got on the bus, since Miroku was blabbing about some girl he saw when he was getting on the bus and was saying something perverted he was sure.

And when she fell on his lap he was going to say something nice, but his mouth always works before his brain. At least she would have to sit next to him for the next 4 hours.

_**Sango**_

****

_'Where the hell is Kagome when I need her.'_ She groaned and looked at the boy sitting next to her. He turned to her and smiled, looking like the picture of innocence. She moved further away and closer to the window, she knew that smile. Sure she only knew the guy for like 15 minutes, but that was as long as she needed to know him to know what came after that smile.

**0o0**

_Flashaback_

**0o0**

After Kagome was pushed forward Sango was pushed further into the back of the bus by the annoyed crowd. After being pushed back and forth and becoming almost seasick she took the nearest seat. Well tried to, but was intercepted by a handsome guy. He had short black hair tied at the nape of his neck, violet eyes, and a very charming smile. Sango couldn't help but blush. His smile brightened at the sight of her blush and he began to speak.

"Hello my lovely lady, I am Miroku, and what might your name be?" His compliment made her blush darken.

"I'm...um...Sango." His sexyness (is that even a word) was getting to her. He suddenly grasped both her hands in his. Sango's eyes widened dramatically, and her blush turned practically hot pink.

"Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Her eyebrow twitched furiously and she pulled her hands away from his in a second. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, mentally chanting:

_'Don't kill him, don't kill him. Remember your parents promised to get you that cute $200 dress with matching $200 boots if you live through this. And killing someone would look so bad when you apply for college.'_ Calm soon took over her body, Well that was until she felt an unwelcome appendage on her butt.

_Action:_ (Do I even have to put an action) Lets just say that Miroku is an ass.

**Reaction:** _SMACK_ and _THUD_

_Action number 2:_ Miroku, from his position on the floor, says:

"Pink really suits you Sango." He said looking up. (Ok if you don't get it then just stop reading my story, NOW, slow ass people)

**Reaction number 2:** _STOMP_

End Product: Semi-conscious Miroku laying on the floor.

Mad as hell Sango stomping off to go find a seat.

**0o0o0**

_End Flashback_

**0o0o0**

Wouldn't ya know that while Sango was trying not to kill Miroku (Maim, yes. Kill, never) all the seats were taken. All but two, right next to each other. Sango claimed one, and the now fully conscious Miroku was in the other. The poor girl glared daggers at him, and mentally groaned.

_'Remember the boots.'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: YEAH I'M DONE!. And I got some of the next chapter written.**

Next Chapter: Welcome to my Hell. And yes I do have a strange obsession with boots.(I bought a $200 pair of boots with my moms debit card. NOT SMART!)


	3. Welcome to my hell

_Thanks to my first two reviewers on : Luna Midnight/Niki Flores, and Inuyasha-520._

Military Warfare

By Leah

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to my Hell**

After four hours filled with cries of:

"HENTAI!" Followed by smacking noises (Ok that sorta doesn't sound right). And yells of:

"Bitch!" and more yells of:

"Jerk!" or "Conceited bastard" and "Wench!" and of course "Arrogant asshole!" And the people on the bus sweatdropping, they pulled up to the camp.

A grimy metal sign hung over the entrance to the camp that read. "Camp Shikon" in decaying letters. Kagome stopped trying to pull off Inuyasha's ear to stare out the window.

An eerie silence took over the bus as it came to a stop inside the camp. Everybody on the bus share the same thought:

_'This is gonna be hell'_, well of course there were one or two:

_'Parents are evil and they're only doing this so they can go to their secret cults, and plot more ways to torture us.'_

The kids were herded off the bus and given their luggage, then were directed (by the magical imps) into the mess hall. Once the entire student body was in the hall (There were 3 buses, each holding like 50 or more kids. You do the math) a woman, or man, creature, thing, entered the hall. It was about 5'9, and overly muscular, and wore the normal camouflage army uniform.

It spoke in a booming voice, which really didn't help with the gender issue. "Welcome to Camp Shikon!

"My name is Ms. Maiochi." Half of the room said, "Ooohhh" or "I knew that." While the other half thought 'Ms. my ass.'

"And I am the head of this camp. This is a military camp, so that means that I take no nonsense. You will be with me for a month. That means that for a month you will respect me and you will respect the other councilors. Those who don't will be punished severely.

"You will be given a uniform, which you will wear... how it was meant to be worn. You will wake at zero six hundred hours, every weekday morning. You **will **run laps, exercise and you** will not** have fun. The weekends are your time to have fun. You will be allowed to go to town **once** and **only **once every week. And you will report to bed at 10:00 SHARP! Do I make myself clear!"

No one said anything, they all thought _'This fucking bitch is crazy'_ but they didn't say anything. (Smarts) (O.K I think I write to many authors notes during my story, sorry if their boring you, but I talk a lot )

"Are there any questions?" Her voice dripping with fake sweetness. A girl in the back was the only one to raise her hand. She looked a lot like Kagome, only paler with longer hair, and she had on bright red lipstick, and red eye shadow. She was wearing a tight white tank top that really left little to the imagination, and a red mini skirt, with red fishnets stocking and red heels.

"Yes" Ms. Maiochi said turning her beady eyes to the girl.

"Uh...Miss..um...mister...uh...Misir. What exactly do you mean by six hundred hours. Like could you translate that to human." The girl asked in a very snobby voice (I hate Kikyo. I strongly believe that dead people should stay dead.)

Ms. Maiochi walked over to her, a huge predatory smile on her face.

"And what might your name be?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Kikyo." She answered calmly.

"Well Kikyo, six hundred hours is 6:00 A.M _sharp_! Now all of you will be separated into a group of four, and you will be living with each other until the end of camp." Miroku had a wicked grin on his face and moved to put his hand on Sango's rear. (Oh, I forgot to tell you the seating. Kagome and Inuyasha sat facing each other at the head of the table. Next to Kag was Sango, next to Sango, Miroku, and next to them some chick with mid back length brown hair, who hadn't said anything at all. On the other side of the table, next to Yash was Sesshomaru, next to him was some creepy dude, and next to him was some chick with two tails, who was obviously a cat demon. O.K all done now. )

"But it will be groups of the same gender." And Miroku's hopes and dreams have officially died. Ms. Maiochi walked over to their table, "accidentally" tripping on someone's foot on the way over, and said.

"You are group one and two. Girls are group one, boys group two. Your councilors are Saku and Sakura."

Two girls walked up to them as Ms. Maiochi moved onto the other tables. They both had creamy white skin, and green eyes, and both had cat tails (that look sorta like Kouga's), and both had cute cat ears on top their heads. They looked almost completely identical with the exception of their hair, tails and ears. One had dark (not too dark) orange hair with blue tips, an orange tail with a blue tip, and orange ears with blue tips. And the sister had the same colors just inverse. They both wore shorts and a baggy shirt that said "volunteer councilors" on the left hand side.

"Alright introductions later, just follow us." The blue haired one said, the girls lead them to two cabins at the far end of camp, and lead them into the larger one.

"Ok I'm Sakura," the orange haired one said. "And that's my sis Saku." She pointed to her sister who was currently trying to poke her eye with her claw. Sakura continued talking in her extremely bored 'kill-me-now-because-I'm-not-getting-paid-to-do-this-shit' voice.

"We are your councilors, and we're only doing this because our college requires volunteer hours. That and I rather be here than with my mother, and that's saying something." Sakura said.

"Meaning that if you have any questions or if your confused about anything, or need anything at all... you're screwed." Saku continued after her sister.

"Wow, we've got the greatest councilors in the world." The girl with the two tails said in fake joy.

"Bite us. Now then, this is the girls cabin and also our main cabin where we will meet for trashing Ms. Maiochi's reputation, or any of that other group crap. And next to it is the boys cabin." Saku said through a yawn.

"And we're being forced to do this so let's play the bull shit name game. Sit down and do whatever you little delinquents do." Sakura said.

"We'll be outside, see ya'll." They left the house with Sakura mumbling something about taking two of every pill in her medicine cabinet.

"Might as well get this over with so I can get my beauty sleep." Kagome said.

"God knows you need it" Inuyasha mumbled. (Hey she left herself open for that one. Hey this is the first A.N I've had in a while. I think this is a record for me.)

"I HEARD THAT YOU DOG EARED DIMWIT. I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!"

"What I was only speaking the truth. And I'm terrified, Kagome knows where I sleep, Oh the horror of it all." Ah, the power of sarcasm.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS!" Speaking of asses **SMACK.**

"HENTAI!" The other people in the cabin just stared and sweatdropped. Except for Sesshomaru of course, that would be showing and emotion. (Heaven forbid; Places hand on head, turns away and does overly dramatic sigh) Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said in his usual sexy voice.

"Can we continue with this thing. I have more important things to do than listen to you children bicker." Inuyasha turned away from his argument with Kagome to stick out his tongue at his brother.

"Like you have anywhere to go, incase you didn't notice we're in military camp!" Inuyasha said and stuck out his tongue again.

"Idiot" Sesshomaru said.

"Homo" Inuyasha shot back.

"Not a homo."

"Yeah you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

Sango and Kagome only looked at each other and then at the "mature" boys. "How long do you think they'll do this?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Dunno, but $10 says Sesshoramu pulls Inuyasha's ear." Sango whispered back.

"You're on." After about five minutes of arguing (Sango won), they started with the names, starting with Kagome. (I don't know what the name game is, so they're just gonna introduce themselves. I was very deprived of a child hood so I have an excuse)

"I'm Kagome, I'm 16, I go to Batosia High. And this must be my punishment for pushing my brother down the stairs when he was 4."

"Hi I'm Sango, same age as Kagome and same school. And I rather eat my leg than be here."

"I'm Miroku, 17, same school as those two lovely ladies. And to the other lovely ladies here, will either of you do me the honor of bearing my child."

**SMACK** Sango stood behind Miroku.

"Relax Romeo."

"Names Inuyasha, 17, just transferred to Batosia. And I wish I was sleeping right now." Fluffy's hot:

"I'm Sesshomaru. I am 18. I just moved here and I'm starting college this fall." Shy chick:

"My name is Rin, I'm 16 and I go to Batosia High School." She said with her head bowed and eyes downcast. Now chick with the tails.

"I'm Kirara, 16, go to the same school as them. And that's pretty much it." Other dude:

"I'm Hojo, I'm 16, and I go to Batosia too."

"Now that that's over" Inuyasha said "I'd like to unpack and sleep." As soon as he opened the door to leave he was pushed back by two frantic cat demons.

"O.K" Saku said catching her breath "If anyone asks, we were here the whole time." Saku said. Sakura was too busy trying to paw her ears. Oh yeah, she was on something.

"You girl with the hair." Saku said (that really narrows it down)

"God, somebody remind me to get you guys name tags. Um... Kagome! That's it! Do you have like sleeping pill or something?" Holding onto her sister who was currently trying to catch her tail.

"Um...is she drunk?" Hojo asked.

"Somebody give him a prize." Kirara mumbled

"Grrr, yes she's drunk! Now can I get a fucking sleeping pill here!" Saku was just a little pissed (just a tiny bit)

"Calm dow sis... I'm notdrunk... jus a lil tipsy sall. Hey, you look a lot like someone I know, hmmm, I'll remember who..." Sakura said thoughtfully, well a thoughtful as you can sound when your drunk, leaning on her sister.

"Isn't it bad to mix sleeping pills and alcohol?" Rin asked quietly.

"Wow, I'm in a room filled with geniASSES. No shit it's bad. And she's gonna pass out in like twenty minutes anyway. The pill is for me!" Saku said, the vein on her head twitching madly.

"So, can I get the FUCKING PILL NOW, before I'm forced to become violent." (looks like the councilor needs counseling)

"Sorry don't have." Kagome said, and neither did anyone else in the cabin.

"Ugh, now I supposed to drag her half way around campus just for me to get a fucking sleeping pill. This is so fucked up. Well bye, dinner is at 6, don't be late, or 'you will be punished severely'" She mocked Ms. Maiochi and left the cabin mumbling about sisters who shouldn't mix pills and vodka and sisters who should throw drunk sisters into lakes.

The people in the cabin stared at them with dots for eyes and sweatdrops, except for Sesshomaru, because it's Sesshomaru and that would defy all laws of nature. (Am I the only one who wonders what Fluffy would look like if he did that.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: This ch is soooo boring, but I promise to make the other ones better, its boring cuz I had to do character intros.o Saku is modeled after my best bud Burcak, and Sakura is more like me. And I wanted Ms Miaochi to be like the principal in Matlida...did I get her down?**

**Till next time,**

**Leah**


	4. Wake Up Call

Military Warfare

By Leah

**Chapter 4**

**Wake up Call**

Dinner was pretty uneventful, except for the constant yelling match going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

And then there was Hojo. (Hojo, Hojo, Hojo.)

**0o0**

_Flashaback_

**0o0**

"YOU OBNOXIOUS SELF ABSORBED JERK!"

"OVERBEARING BITCH WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" (Love is in the air; every where I look around. I'm an ass, don't mind me.)

Hojo walked up to Kagome totally oblivious to the flashing red signs saying "Go Back!', "Danger Zone", "Angry Woman, Be Afraid", and "TURN AWAY IF YOU LIKE YOUR BALLS WHERE THEY ARE!" Kagome didn't even notice him at first since she was to busy listing all of Inuyasha's flaws, which would take a while.

"Uh...Kagome" He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to face him with a glare that could freeze hell, before smiling sweetly.

"Um...hi uh...Holo."

"Hojo." He corrected

She nodded. "Sure thing, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could um... go out somewhere. Like a date." He stared at her hopefully, she stared at him like he was crazy, Sesshomaru stared at his hair, and Inuyasha just stared.

_'Ok this is the first time I've ever met a man ditz. I wonder if he even noticed the fact that we're at military camp?'_ Kagome thought as she mulled over ways to let him down easy.

_'Hahahahaha. He's such a dork. Poor little Kagome. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'd love to see her get out of this.'_ Inuyasha thought with a grin.

_'Hmm, maybe I should use a different conditioner, my hair looks frizzy. Hey, the yelling stopped, wait, I've probably just gone deft. IS THAT A SPLIT END!'_ Sesshomaru thought, eyeing his hair with his normal stoic mask.

"Um...well Hoho"

"It's Hojo." He pointed out again.

"Whatever, my um... grand...mother is ...uh...sick, and this is a very...uh...a very sad time for me. So um... I don't think that I'm really emotionally stable (right about now Inuyasha mutters "or mentally stable" and gets kicked under the table) enough to...err...be in a relationship with someone." Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back and tried to look as sad as possible.

_'I'm so smart.'  
_  
Hojo looked downtrodden for a moment before brightening up. "Oh well when she feels better then."

_'Why couldn't I say she was dying. That would have been smarter.'_

Kagome faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

**0o0o0**

_End Flashback_

**0o0o0**

__

Of course Inuyasha did think that was the funniest thing in the world, and laughed at Kagome until his stomach hurt.

Now it is morning, welcome to the first official day of Military Camp.

The morning horn blew to wake up the kids at 5:00 on the dot. The sharp and completely unexpected sound scared the shit out of Miroku who fell off his bed, which was the top bunk, and landed spread eagle on the floor.

Of course Inuyasha did think that was the funniest thing in the world, and laughed at Kagome until his stomach hurt. Now it is morning, welcome to the first official day of Military Camp. The morning horn blew to wake up the kids at 5:00 on the dot. The sharp and completely unexpected sound scared the shit out of Miroku who fell off his bed, which was the top bunk, and landed spread eagle on the floor. 

**In the girls cabin**

"I swear if they blow that fucking horn one more time, I'll stick it so far up their ass that it'll come back out of their mouth." Kirara mumbled from her pillow. Kagome pulled the covers over her head, while Sango made he way to the bathroom eyes still closed. Rin was still sound asleep.

Saku burst through the door with a huge smile and dragging a large duffel bag.

"Wake up! It's time for breakfast, well a jog and then breakfast" She smiled as she went to shake Rin awake. The other people in the room attempted to glare at her...but that was kinda hard to do when their eyelids wouldn't stay open.

"Um...where's your sister?" Kirara asked not even bothering to try to open her eyes. (Oh I just realized I never said what Kirara looks like: cream colored skin, short dark red hair, like Yura of the hair length. She's about the same height as Kagome, and has red eyes. Two tails, just like in the Anime, claws etc. that about it)

"Well drinking is bad for you. She currently has her head in the toilet throwing up half of her insides. And I think I gave her uppers instead of aspirin, oops."

"So anywho, I came to give you guys these." She threw the duffel bag to Kagome, who would have caught it, if she was awake. So that really didn't work out, and it landed on her head. She let out a muffled groan, and then a light snore. So much for waking her.

"Ok, that's your uniforms, and TADA!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out eight dog tags.

"NAME TAGS!" Again this is a moment where people would stare... if they were awake. She threw four of the tags to Kirara, since apparently she doesn't know when people are sleeping and when they're awake.

"Anyways, I hope I got the right sizes. I'll be back in about an hour. Bye." About 15 minutes after she left the girls started to wake one by one.

"Where'd I get these from." Kirara asked as she held up the dog tags.

"Weird." Kagome muttered as she pushed the duffel bag from her face. Rin made her way to the bathroom, opening the door she saw Sango sleeping on the floor, with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth snoring peacefully.

"Aw man, I needed to go pee too."

**To the boys cabin** (this'll be fun)

"Morning guys!" Saku burst through the door with her hands covering her eyes, dragging another duffel bag behind her.

"Do any of you guys sleep in the nude...or can I move my hand?" Silence._ 'Hmm, I'll take that as a yes.'  
_  
"WAKE UP! Gosh what is it with you people? Hojo is the only one awake." Sure enough everyone was asleep except for Hojo who was sitting on his bed. (Dork!)

Sesshomaru was next to wake up and made his way to the bathroom trying to fix his hair with his claws. (I love him to much to call him gay. That and reviewers are scary when they're mad ; don't hurt me. I bruise easily.) Inuyasha was next to wake, stepping on the semi-conscious Miroku on his way to get to the bathroom.

Saku bent down next to Miroku and poked at him.

"Are you okay?" Apparently getting a little to close.

"HENTAI!" And then there was a smack that woke up practically the entire camp.

**In the girls cabin**

"Sounds like Miroku's up." Sango muttered dryly.

"And now he's probably down." Kagome muttered back.

**Back to the boys  
**

"Get outta there will ya!" Inuyasha yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Sesshomaru just ignored him and continued showering. (Can I just say: drool)

Saku glared at Miroku from her spot on the farthest side of the cabin. It's amazing how fast a person can move when there's a pervert around.

"Your uniforms are in the duffel bag over there." She pointed to the bag lying near Miroku, not even daring to go near him to get it.

"Dog tags are in there too, that's all. I'll be seeing ya'll in an hour." She inched her way along the wall to the cabin door, staying as far away from Miroku and as close to the wall as possible.

Inuyasha went over to the possibly unconscious boy on the floor and kicked his arm.

"I was wondering when you were gonna do that. Kinda shocked you didn't propose to her last night." Inuyasha muttered as he none to gently nudged Miroku's head with his foot.

Hojo just stared at them from his spot on his bed. Completely unnoticed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saku made her way back to the cabin she shared with her sister and two other councilors. When she entered she was greeted by the snoring of her sister who apparently fell asleep on the bathroom floor, her hand resting on the toilet flusher thingy. (I really don't know the name. Does it even have a name?) She bent down and flicked her sister at the tip of her nose.

Sakura opened her eyes and glared at her sister's finger. But it didn't really look threatening since Sakura couldn't really make out how many fingers there were, and she did look cross-eyed glaring at her nose.

"I thought I told you never to wake me." She moved her glare onto her sister, while trying to figure out when she got 3 sisters.

"I don't care if the angels are blasting their little trumpets and Kami is descending from on high to judge the damned and the deceased. I'M STILL NOT TO BE WOKEN!"

"Drama queen. Look we've gotta earn our paycheck."

"We don't get paid." Sakura answered flatly.

"Well smash all my hopes and dreams why don't ya? C'mon the little ones have to take their morning jogs. You can run with the humans. I'll take the demons. So wake up sleepy head, it's time to rise and shine." Saku said in a baby voice.

"Ok two things. 1: I don't shine. And 2: I thought I told you mixing pills and coffee is bad for you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour later Saku burst through the door in the girls' cabin, just like she promised. Pulling her sister behind her by her hair.

"Well at least they're dressed." The girls were lying all around the cabin snoring peacefully. Rin was even drooling from her spot draped over the couch.

"Hey! Wakey wakey!" Saku yelled at the girls, while she went around poking them in the ribs.

"Mmm...five more minutes mommy." Rin muttered as she rolled over and off the couch.

"Owwy." At least she was up.

"I'll go get the boys, have fun." Sakura muttered as she left to go to the other cabin.

"C'mon wake up. Um... it's time for breakfast." _'Hmm... lying is bad. But what they don't know won't hurt 'em.'_ Sango woke up groggily (is that a word. I really need a vocabulary that consists of real words.) at the sound of breakfast.

_'Hmm... this isn't working. I got it!'_

"Oh my god! IS THAT A CUTE SHIRTLESS GUY WITH A SIX PACK!" That did it.

"What, where? I don't see him!" Kirara yelled. She and Kagome were up as soon as the words left Saku's mouth. Everyone else in the cabin just shook their heads and sweatdropped.

"HENTAI!" The yell and a loud smack echoed through the camp. Inevitably followed by a thud. Seconds later a red eyed Sakura burst through the door in the girls' cabin.

"You take the boys! NOW!" Well all the girls were awake now, and so was everyone else at the camp.

The entire camp was assembled on the grounds right in front of the mess hall. Everyone was dressed in the same thing. A forest green sleeveless shirt, green camouflage pants and a matching hat, and dog tags.

"Ok you little maggots. You will be divided into two groups, one of human and one of demons. And you will have a little jog, around the entire camp." Ms. Maiochi said as she paced in front of the kids.

A girl with red eyes, and pale skin raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes. And state your name." Ms. Maiochi said staring at the girl.

"I'm Kagura. And exactly how many laps are we to run?" Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Six, Miss Kagura. Does anyone else have any questions?" She asked in a sugarcoated voice. Nothing.

"Alright, Saku and Sakura are your group leaders today." The girls gave Ms. Maiochi the finger behind her back.

"Joy." They muttered in unison. (When twins do stuff in unison it's creepy.)

Saku had the demons, while her still slightly hung over sister had the humans. And because the demons were, well demons, they had to do twice as many laps around the camp. And one thing that everyone learned was that the camp was wayyyy bigger than it looked.

"Do...you...think...that...if I fainted... they would...care.?" The panting Kagome asked Sango.

"I dunno...maybe...you...should...do it...and...see if...they...make us...stop." Sango panted back.

"I...think...my legs...are...dying." Rin managed to get out.

"I...can't...even feel...my...legs." Kagome said.

"One...more...lap." Sango chanted under her breath.

Inuyasha and his brother weren't exactly having fun either. Inuyasha was racing against a wolf demon named Kouga. They had a not so friendly meeting, and a lot of pretty words were thrown around. Most of which consisted of: "Flea bitten mongrel." "Rabies infested wolf" and of course "Bastard." Lots and lots of "bastard"s. What would any argument be without "bastard"?

Currently Kouga was winning as they were coming in on the last lap. And Inuyasha was not exactly a happy puppy.

"FOOD!" Kirara yelled as she disappeared into the line for breakfast in the mess hall. Appearing five minutes later with about one of everything. She and her overly stuffed tray happily plopped down on a table next to her new friends, who were happily munching away.

Sango, Kagome and Rin had only survived because of Miroku, they would have to thank him...as soon as he was conscious again. They were about to collapse when Sango felt an unwelcome appendage on her ass. And apparently Miroku doesn't know that you should not mess with a sleep deprived girl who has pissed off sleep deprived friends. So the last lap just flew by while they were trying to catch Miroku.

"Hey what day is it tomorrow?" Rin asked quietly from her seat next to Sango.

"Um... SATURDAY!" Kagome squealed.

"No jogs, no waking up at 6:00, no Ms. Maiochi." Kirara squealed.

"I'm gonna spend the day sleeping." Sango said with starry eyes. The other girls sweatdropped. A minute later a flaming mad Inu hanyou and a calm Inu youkai came into the room, and sat at the table with the girls and the unconscious Miroku.

"Where were you guys." Sango asked, her only response was a muttered string of curses from Inuyasha.

"He got in an argument with an wolf youkai from one of the other groups. And verbal sparing is not what Inuyasha is good at." Sesshomaru answered in his normal emotionless voice.

"I'm leaving" Inuyasha grumbled before he left the mess hall not even getting anything to eat.

"I'm going after him." Kagome grabbed a nutri-grain bar and followed the angry dog demon.

_'Hmm... I believe Inuyasha will have a mate by the time camp has ended.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked to the girl rushing out the door. He stole a quick glance over to Rin, to find her looking at him. She turned her head as soon as she saw he caught her, a slight blush colored her cheeks.

_'He may not be the only one.'_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome yelled as she fought to catch up with the boy who was at least six feet ahead of her, after all, her legs still hurt like hell.

"Go away wench!" He snapped back at her, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." He stopped and turned to glare at her.

"You are." She reached up to him and fixed him with her own glare, stopping inches in front of him.

"You're such a baby."

"You're such an annoyance."

"You're such a jerk." While they were arguing it went completely unnoticed by both teens that inches became centimeters, and centimeters became millimeters, and millimeters became nothing as he captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss. His lips were gone as soon as they were there.

"Um...I brought you something to...eat." Kagome whispered against his lips.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

"So are you gonna tell me now?" Kagome asked as she moved back, her cheeks burning red.

"No" Inuyasha answered flatly.

"Fine, jerk!" Kagome stomped back to the mess hall. But her bright red blush ruined the effect.

"Girls" Inuyasha muttered and headed off into the opposite direction.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN- Ok that chapter kinda sucked. And the kiss was ssssooooo not supposed to be there, but whatever.**

**I have somethings to clear up Danielle says to tell people that the "speaking of asses. Smack. 'Hentai'" thing in last chapter was all hers. And it was, so go Danielle. She wrote it while she kidnapped my book. **

And I would like to thank:

LovingSesshomaruisnteasy. She's really cool and helped me through my writer's block.

Next ch-"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned." C ya 'til then


	5. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

This is my personal favorite story. Me and my sis actually did this to some one once. It was fun!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue :)  
  
CH 5: Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman Scorned  
  
It was 8:30, dinnertime. And Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kirara were practically sleeping in their food. After breakfast they had exercise. Push-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, crunches, etc.  
  
And after that it got even better. They had lunch and then...obstacle course! So not only were they sweaty and muddy they were sweaty, muddy and sleepy. Even the demons were tired.  
  
The girls were happily snoring away in their food when Kagome was disturbed by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh, what?" Blue eyes met with gold.  
  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha. What's up?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, do we have to get up or something, cuz I'm really tired and I hardly think my legs would be able to support my body weight."  
  
"Feh." He placed one hand behind her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her out of her seat and took her outside, and set her down by the lake. Keeping his arm around her waist even after she was standing still.  
  
"About what happened at breakfast." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Yeah" She said equally slow.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." He was uncomfortable, and he didn't exactly know why. Sure he'd kissed tons of girls before, I mean look at him. But with Kagome it was different, she was different.  
  
"It's alright." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha?" Her eyebrow started to twitch.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you please move your hand from my waist!"  
  
"Maybe." A sexy smirk spread across his face, that made Kagome want to melt, but she'd be damned if she did that.

* * *

"I wonder where they went." The now awake Sango (thanks to Miroku, never let a good opportunity pass by) said aloud. Inuyasha and Kagome were gone for a while now.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing?" The now awake Rin (thanks to Sango's screech) said to no one in particular. Bad thing to say, especially when there's a Miroku around.  
  
"Well, I have a few ideas on that." A lecherous grin formed of his face. Sango didn't even have time to smack him (gasp) because at that moment a dripping wet, mad as hell Kagome burst into the mess hall. Followed by an equally mad, but dry, Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE LAKE!!" Kagome roared, glaring daggers into the hanyou who only glared back.  
  
"YOU SMACKED ME!!" Ok now everyone in the mess hall was listening, even the councilors.  
  
"SO YOU PUSH ME INTO THE **DIRTY** LAKE!?!"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"  
  
"YOU NEVER SAID SORRY!!!"  
  
"CUZ I'M NOT SORRY FOR IT!!!!" If looks could kill Inuyasha would be six feet under right about now.  
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE DOG!!"  
  
"YOU UGLY OLD HAG!!" (definitely not smart)The entire room gasped and then went silent as they stared at the soon-to-be-dead hanyou and the shocked girl. Even Sesshomaru stared (double gasp. But he's still sexy)  
  
_'Ok, maybe he won't have a mate by the time this is over...if she kills him, I wonder if I could have his room'_

"Ok Inuyasha. Goodnight." She spoke eerily calm, even though her aura was blood red, and flaring wildly, so everyone could see how mad she was. She walked around him gracefully and calmly and exited the room. Every girl in the room shot Inuyasha dirty looks. Rin and Kirara ran out after their Kagome, while Sango went up to Inuyasha  
  
**SMACK  
**  
"You bastard. Kagome is dangerous when she's mad." Inuasha's only thought was:  
  
_'Now I see while Miroku goes unconscious so fast.'_ Sango turned and left to go to her friend.  
  
"Oh poor little Inuyasha. Do you know nothing of the female species?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku staring at him sorrowfully.  
  
"I know enough to not grab their asses."  
  
"At least I don't say that they are ugly. Be afraid my friend." Miroku left to go back to his dinner.

* * *

"I'LL KILL HIM!!"  
  
"Breathe Kagome." Kirara instructed.  
  
"I AM BREATHING!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL WHAT I'M DOING NOW!!"  
  
"Calm down. You're gonna give yourself a hernia." Sango said while trying to pull Kagome into a seat in the cabin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how guys speak without thinking." Rin said trying to calm the obviously enraged girl.  
  
"Ok, we're here!" Saku and Sakura had just entered the cabin, carrying a bottle of Hersery's Chocolate Syrup and a jar of honey.   
  
"Where did you get those?" Sango pointed to the syrup and honey.  
  
"They're mine." Sakura said with a huge smile.  
  
"Why do you have them?" Kirara asked Sakura, but Saku answered instead.  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know. I didn't wanna know, but now I know. So trust me when I say you don't wanna know."  
  
"SY!!" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Sigh?" Everyone except Saku asked, looking puzzled. Saku looked like she was gonna throw up.  
  
"No, Sy. He's my boyfriend/mate." Sakura squeaked again.  
  
"And the reason for the honey and syrup. And DO NOT ask what they use it for, cuz then she'll go into the whipped cream, and then you'll wish your ears would fall off." Saku said, looking really sick. Realization and then the I-really-didn't-need-to-know-that look crossed all of the girls' faces.  
  
"Um...ok...so why are those here?"(anyone with perverted thoughts all I have to say is "EWWW" and "you disgust me") Sango said looking at Sakura like she was mentally ill.  
  
"Because we saw everything that happened in the hall." Saku announced.  
  
"And since what he did is so totally and completely wrong. We've decided that, even though ya'll are little kindergartners in elementary school or whatever, we will help you get payback." Sakura continued for her sister.  
  
"And what better way to get payback than to mess with the hair." Saku ended, then both sisters did "the evil laugh", and the normal, mentally stable humans, and demon, stared and sweatdropped. (Hey sweatdropped is not a word. I did so not know that, and I am currently on a caffeine high woooo. Oh dear Lucifer I sound like Burcak. That can't be good.)  
  
"Um...are you two...sober?" Kagome asked staring at the cackling sisters.  
  
"Or stoned?" Kirara muttered.  
  
"Nope, we're perfectly alcohol and drug free." Saku said proudly.  
  
"At the moment anyway." Sakura muttered.  
  
"We will be back at midnight. Be prepared, and DO NOT tell anyone about this!" Sakura stated.  
  
"She has a spell to prepare, and her memory sucks so it'll take a while." Saku said pointing to her sister.  
  
"He is a hanyou after all. And an Inu hanyou, they have excellent hearing, even while they're asleep." Saku continued.  
  
"Spell?" Kirara asked.  
  
"Yep, I know a couple of people like Kagome, they taught me some stuff." Sakura said, like that would clear up everything.  
  
"Like Kagome?" Rin asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, you know, mikos, duh." Saku said.  
  
"You're a miko!?!" Kirara screeched.  
  
"Surprise." Was Kagome's shy reply.  
  
"She's a very strong one too. Obviously untrained though. I was surprised when she didn't purify Inuyasha right there." Saku said.  
  
"Would've been funny though. Well we've gotta go. See ya'll in a couple of hours." Sakura said as they left.  
  
"We've got the best councilors." Kirara said. Sango went into her bag and pulled out lipstick and other makeup.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"We can't just give him a new hairdo without a complete makeover." Sango smirked at the other girls.  
  
"That would be so wrong." Kagome pulled out ten different colored nail polishes.  
  
"You guys are so right." Rin said as she pulled out some blush.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Kirara smirked as she went through her bag.  
  
"Howdy doody chiclets." Sakura said as she burst through the door.  
  
"You are a loser you know. Hi other losers." Saku said from behind her sister.  
  
"Are you sure you two aren't drunk?" Sango asked the two girls.  
  
"Abso-positivio-lutely." Saku answered.  
  
"Ok, maybe a little." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Does this surprise anyone? Anyone at all?" Kirara asked dryly.  
  
"Whatever. They're asleep. The puppy'll be knocked out 'til morning. So lets go." Sakura pulled the pajama-clad girls out the door, towards the boys' cabin.  
  
Pitch black was an understatement. Kagome couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The girls had to rely on Saku, Sakura, and Kirara's demonic vision.  
  
"We're here. SHH!" Sakura threw a couple of small flashlights to Kagome, Sango, and Rin.  
  
"Hurry up. If Mr. Maiochi finds out about this he/she would kill us."  
  
"Or worse. Send us to mum! And she'll try to :shudder: spend time with us...and...bond." Sakura whispered with fear.  
  
"Ok, so can we start now?" Sango whispered back.  
  
The crept into the room. None of the boys made any move to wake up. Sesshomaru was on the top bunk and Hojo on the one below his. On the other side of the room Miroku was on the top bunk, and their target was on the bottom.  
  
Kagome pulled off his covers and was met with flesh and boxers.  
  
_'Ok Kag, drooling is bad. Don't drool, it's just his chest. His perfect, beautiful well muscled chest, with a gorgeous six pack. And perfect leg muscles and not too bulky and STOP! Now is not the time.'  
_  
"Can we shave him?" Rin whispered.  
  
"I think we should stick to the plan." Sango whispered back. They parted his hair and covered one half in honey and the other half in chocolate syrup. They were about to do his make up when they heard someone move.   
  
"Mess with his ears, he hates that." Sesshomaru was awake...and telling then what to do. Brotherly love is an amazing thing.  
  
"Uh...thanks...I think." Kagome looked over at him uncertainly. But he was "sleeping" again so the girls went back to work.  
  
"That's not blush you idiot."  
  
"What's your point."  
  
They left the cabin about an hour and a half later, but not after Kagome put on her "finishing touch".  
  
"I wanna see him when he wakes up." Kirara whispered.  
  
"He's so gonna kill us." Rin said.  
  
"But it'll be worth the pain." Kagome snickered behind her hand as the left the cabin.

* * *

"WHAT THA FUCK!?!?!?!!!!!!" The cry rang through the entire camp as soon as the sun rose. All of the girls in group 1 and their twin councilors ran to the boys cabin. Trying their hardest to look shocked and innocent, while trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
"You look.... pretty Inuyasha." Saku said, turning red from withheld laughter.  
  
"I think you should keep the look." Rin said in-between giggling fits.  
  
"Definitely suites you!" Kirara gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Inuyasha glared at everyone in the cabin. His hair was in pigtails, half of his hair was covered in chocolate syrup, and the other half in honey.   
  
He had on bright red lipstick that wasn't exactly done right, so he has lipstick smudges all around his mouth. His eyelashes were curled, and done with blue mascara, (my friend has that. So pretty) and he had on green eyeshadow. (Which when applied correctly can give the illusion of wide awakeness. Really) (I need to stop hanging around with my sister)   
  
He had blush on either cheek, well bright pink on one cheek and cherry red on the other. And someone drew a smiley face with eye pencil on one blush-covered cheek.  
  
And his claws...were um... beautiful. Every nail was done in a different color. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, gold, purple, white, brown, and course PINK! And on one hand in black letters it said "I love" and the other hand said "guys". His ears now had little hearts colored on in eye pencil.  
  
And lastly there was a red lipstick kiss in the middle of his stomach. (Abs...drool)  
  
Miroku was rolling on the floor. Hojo was laughing from his bed. And even Sesshomaru was chuckling.  
  
Sango Kirara and Rin were holing onto each other laughing. Saku and Sakura were nowhere to be found.  
  
The thing that caught Inuyasha's eye was Kagome. She stood in the corner, giggling.  
  
"You did this!?!" He pointed a purple nail at her.  
  
"Who? Me?" Was her innocent reply. You could practically see the halo.  
  
"Now why would I ever think of doing a thing like that?" And now you could see the wings.  
  
"C'mon girls, it's way to early to be up on a Saturday, don't you think?" Kagome said as they turned to leave.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, as she was about to go out the door.  
  
"By the way...green is so not your color." She blew him a kiss and left.  
  
"I told you women are scary when they are pissed my friend." Miroku said as he got over his laughing fit. But he would burst into another fit of laughter every time he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Seconds later the girls burst into the cabin with a camera. SNAP and they ran away in a fit of giggles.  
  
"They are so dead" Inuyasha muttered as he stomped into the bathroom.  
  
Around midday Inuyasha finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing blue baggy jeans with the punkish chains on it, and a black wife beater with a blue button down shirt over it, completely unbuttoned. And he was completely makeup free.  
  
"I think you looked better with it on." Was the fist thing he heard when he stepped out the door. The girl was wearing a short light blue jeans mini skirt, with blue heeled sandals and a blue tank top with the picture of a turtle on it. And some pink-ish lipgloss.  
  
"What do you want now wench?" He glared at the girl standing before him.  
  
"I came..." She gave him a big sigh and then lowered her head.  
  
"To give you these." She threw him an apple and a cereal bar.  
  
"Apology accepted." He said to her. Her head whipped up faster than the speed of light, and she stared at him with wide eyes, and then gave him a glare.  
  
"Who said anything about an apology!?!" Kagome screeched practically deafening the poor guy.  
  
"Fine! I don't accept your apology!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"There was no apology in the first place!!!" Kagome was about to turn into Laurena Bobbit. (I think that's her name. She was that chick who um....neutered her boyfriend) but a very loud "ahem" interrupted all of her thoughts of castrating Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kagome turned to glare at the person who interrupted her mindless screeching rant . To find (everyone's favorite undead pain in the ass) Kikyo. (woohoo; sarcasm) She was wearing a tight blue (apparently everyone's in blue today) leather mini skirt, with a sky blue shirt, blue heels (striper-ish ones), blue eyeshadow, and red lipstick.  
  
She roughly pushed Kagome aside and went up to the very uncomfortable Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard about everything that this awful little girl did to you." Kikyo ran her hands up and down Inuyasha's chest. Kagome was about to punch her lights out for calling her a "little girl" but settled for laughing at Inuyasha's expression of horror, disgust and then the look of pleading, directed towards Kagome.  
  
"You know she doesn't even deserve to be near you." Kikyo said coming closer to him, making him step back until he was pinned to the cabin.  
  
"So how about I get near to you instead?" She came closer to the poor little hanyou who was desperately searching for a way to escape. Kagome was clutching her side in laughter, but a little part of her felt sorry for Inuyasha.  
  
'Well he shouldn't have called me ugly then.'  
  
"So how 'bout we get to know each other a little better, Inubabe." The way she said "Inubabe" made him cringe. She moved to kiss him, but was stopped by someone's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry for you, but he's taken." Kagome said mentally cursing her overly large heart.  
  
Kikyo turned a hard glare towards Kagome.  
  
"By whom?" She said icily. Kagome moved beside Inuyasha and put her hands on his chest.  
  
"By me." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Fine. But Inuyasha, when you get tired of this wannabe. The real thing will always be waiting for you." she winked at him and left. Inuyasha was practically holding Kagome back from punching her.  
  
"So I'm taken, huh? And by you too. I always knew you had a thing for me." His cocky smile already on.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't even let Hoko deal with that...thing." That was about the time they noticed their position. They were now facing each other, with his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. And her hand somehow made their way around his waist.  
  
They separated instantly, a dark blush spreading across both their faces.  
  
"W-well...I...um...got to go see...Sango. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Yeah, bye."

* * *

Rin was sitting in the grass near the lake that Kagome had a not so friendly meeting with yesterday. It was near sunset and she watched as the sun showed its final orange and red rays as it began its descent, giving way to the darkness of night.  
  
She sighed peacefully as she watched the sun sink into the horizon. She fell backward onto the grass, closing her eyes.  
  
And that was how Sesshomaru saw her as he passed by the lake, headed towards his cabin. She was wearing a white tank top, and baby blue shorts.  
  
_'She looks so peaceful, almost angelic. She really is beautiful, for a human anyway.'_ With a soft sigh he want to sit next to her. His presence completely unnoticed by the girl, at least that's what he thought.  
  
"It really is an amazing sight. Don't you think so, Sesshomaru?" Rin said to him quietly, opening one eye to look at him.  
  
"What's so amazing. It's only a sunset. It happens everyday, and everyday it's the same thing…what are you smiling about?" He looked over at Rin who had a small smile on her face, sure he thought she looked even better when she smiled, but why was she smiling.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you speak so much. I feel special now." She giggled and sat up to look at him, and gave him a huge smile.  
  
"It's getting late, why are you still out here?" Sesshomaru asked, staring out at the sunset.  
  
I was waiting for the stars to come out. I don't ever really see them in the city." Rin said looking at the now disappearing sun.  
  
They sat together in a comfortable silence as they watched the light fade away and darkness claimed the night. Rin let out a soft gasp when she saw the first star.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Letting the magic of the night overtake them. He looked at the happy girl in his arms.  
  
"Beautiful."

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I had to put the fluff. I just realized that I haven't had an A/n since my Kikyo bashing. Someone emailed me and asked where Hojo is during most of the chapters. He is with the magical luggage imps ok.  
  
I might put some Sango Miroku fluff next ch. but I'm not sure.   
  
Oh yeah I messed up her name last shout out so thankx 2: lovinsesshomaruisnteasy  
  
Next ch: Shopping trip from hell.  
  
'Til then  
  
Leah


	6. The Affects Of the Domino Effect

Changed the title!!  
  
I have a poll: How many people think I should let something nice happen to Hojo at the end?  
  
And do you think:  
  
1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.  
  
2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.  
  
3) Kikyo should be happy  
  
4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.  
  
5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.  
  
Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!  
  
Ch.6: The Affects of the Domino Effect  
  
Saturday had come and gone pretty fast, and other than Inuyasha getting in touch with his feminine side, it was pretty much uneventful. (Read this in that weird nature video-ish voice) It is now Sunday, approximately 5:30 in the morning. We approach the sleeping girlus-tiredus. They appear to be in a peaceful slumber inside their wooden shelter.  
  
"Wake up little children!!!" The girlus-tiredus wake up at the voice of the drunkus-councilus, or Sakura.  
  
"Time to go SHOPPING!!" She squealed.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome grumbled from under her pillow.  
  
"It is approximately...to early for me to be awake." Sango grumbled back.  
  
"Nope! You're wrong! It's time to go shopping!!" Sakura yelled...again.  
  
"Someone took their perky pills this morning." Kirara said through a yawn.   
  
"Hey! How do you know what pills I've been taking!?! You're not secretly a cop are you?" Sakura's eyed the girls suspiciously. And the girls just eyed Sakura with dots for eyes and a sweat drop forming on their heads.

"Uhhhh.... no." Rin said from her bed. Sakura immediately brightened.  
  
"Oh, OK then. So lets go shopping!" Once again a stare and sweat drop moment.  
  
"Do you think she noticed that she's just wearing her pajamas?" Kirara muttered to Rin.  
  
"I highly doubt it."

* * *

About two hours and eight fights for the shower later, the people of group one and two emerged from their cabins. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku, oh yeah, Hojo was there too, had to force themselves not to drool when they saw the girls.  
  
Kagome was wearing a black and gray "innocent little catholic school girl" skirt that had a zipper coming down the front of the skirt. Her hair was put into a messy high ponytail. She had knee high black boots, and a black tank top. And to top it all off she had a.... LOLLY POP!!

Sango was going more toward the "sophisticated, but sexy" look. She wore a tight black shirt with elbow length sleeves. The neck was low, but not to low, there was a teardrop shaped design hole in the middle of her chest, showing a little cleavage. She wore a black mini skirt in the business-ish design (you know with the light white stripes) and it had a bead of pearls and a punkish chain going across the front. She had her hair in a bun, and wore black heels.  
  
Rin was going for the completely innocent look. She had her hair in pigtails and was wearing blue shorts and a blue tank top with an army turtle on it. And she had on blue sandals.  
  
Kirara was going punk-ish. She wore a black mini skirt that had red lace over it, with a black silk ribbon going across the front, with a bow on the side. She wore a red tank top with a black spiked choker. And black heels.

Saku and Sakura (Who were just wearing jeans and tank tops that had half of a yin-yang on one, and the other half on the other's shirt) were looking between them, bored.  
  
"Do you have a cheese doodle?" Sakura whispered to her sister.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna see if I can throw a cheese doodle into the guys' mouth." (I did that to a guy on the train. People should so not go to sleep with their mouths open. The dude choked and I ran. Good times.) Saku stared at her sister and sweat dropped.  
  
"You are a losoric loser, you know."  
  
"OK, for the last time, losoric, not a word. Neither is stupider, and especially not unstupider."  
  
"They should be." Saku answered and stuck out her tongue. Sakura muttered "two-year-old" and went to break up the 'stare and drool' thing, going on. But someone else's voice broke them out of their trance.  
  
"You know, if you don't close your mouths a bird might fly in. And they tend to poop everywhere."The smooth male voice said. Everyone turned to look at the person who interrupted the drooling.  
  
There was a young man about 21. He was wearing a black wife beater, black baggy jeans with the punkish chains on it, he had a black spiked bracelet And black shades. He had jet black spiked hair and a black lip ring. (Hmm, wonder what his favorite color is?) And his body was perfectly muscled, like perfect, completely totally perfect. Like drool, like I need to stop rambling about someone who won't exist. He also had a black tail and unnaturally green eyes, and claws fangs etc.  
  
"SY!!!!!!!!" Sakura squealed as she ran past everybody and jumped into his arms. Literally jumped, like she had he legs wrapped around his waist and he arms around his neck, and his hands were planted on her ass. And they were seriously making out.  
  
"Lucky guy." Miroku muttered, he never learns. **SMACK.** Sango stood next to him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Oh god, not even the Jaws of Life can separate those two when they go at it." Saku muttered looking anywhere but at the highly disturbing scene in front of her.  
  
A while later they parted and a beat red Sakura said.  
  
"Everyone this is Sy."  
  
"Oh yeah, we definitely didn't get that when you ran and squealed SY!!" Saku said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She only got the finger from her sister.  
  
"Anyway, Sy this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Hobo."  
  
"It's Hojo."   
  
"OK Holo." Sakura smiled at him and turned back to her boyfriend, who was still holding her up.  
  
"Honey? Can you put me down now?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, my hands are rather comfortable right now, maybe later. So why'd you call me at 3:30 in the morning? You know I only got like half an hour of sleep, right?"  
  
"Oh god, you drama queen. You know shopping comes before anything else, in the world! Oh and baby, you better enjoy yourself because I swear on all things unholy that if you don't put me down now it'll be the last time you'll be able to touch me. FOR A MONTH!" Sakura was back on the ground in a second.  
  
"So now that that's over. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha and Hono, follow me." Saku said dragging the teens to the parking lot.   
  
"And you three are with me." Sakura said pulling Miroku, Sango, and Kirara into the parking lot.  
  
"OK, some rules before we let you touch our babies. You do not eat in these cars, you do not drink in these cars. You do not mess up these cars with your claws. If you see anything that will make you go 'oooooo' don't touch it. Any hurting of their leather interiors will end in the hurting of your exterior. Now we do have some papers for you to sign...but we do trust you guys...a little." Sakura said as everyone else (except Saku) sweat dropped.  
  
They were lead to the back of the parking lot, to two cars with car covers over them.   
  
"TADA!!" Sakura yelled pulling off the cover, revealing a silver 2004 Aston Martin DB9 Volante. (There'll be a link to see it at the end of the story.

"This is my baby, leather interior, top speed of 180, 0-60 in 4.9 seconds. And best of all, it's a convertible!!" Sakura was starry and practically drooling.  
  
"A Ferrari is better babe." Sy said from his position next to his girlfriend. Stars turned to flames as Sakura turned to glare at him. His last thought: _'I am so not getting any for a year.'  
_  
"Oh crap." He muttered right as Sakura exploded.  
  
"You think your car is better!?!"  
  
"Honey-"  
  
"YOU'RE ALL LIKE 'look at me I've got a pretty little Ferrari. My Spider is the best car ever!' YOU ARE ABOUT A HAIRS WIDTH AWAY FROM SAYING HELLO TO CELIBACY!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"HAIRS WIDTH!"  
  
"Um...everyone else just follow me, and ignore the crazy people, who I am unfortunately related to." Saku said, pulling off the second cover, to show a silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.  
  
"This is my baby, and it's so much faster than my sisters. Top speed 190, 0-100 in 10.3 seconds. And best part the skid from 60-0 is 130 feet. And you have no idea how much extra I had to pay to get it specialized with back seats, but daddy's rich, so I don't care. So anyway I'm taking Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin. Oh right, and Hono too. Hono you're up front with me. The rest of you in the back. Oh and by the way, only two people can sit back there, so sorry girls, but you're gonna have to sit on their laps. Really I am so sorry." Saku was trying to hide her evil smile behind her 'I'm-so-sorry' face. But it slipped through, for a second, practically screaming _'I've planned this all along, HAHAHAHAHAHA'  
_  
"Don't get any ideas, pervert." Kagome grumbled to Inuyasha, as she sat on his lap.  
  
"No promises there, Kagome." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver involuntarily...again. _'How is it that I've ended up in Inuyasha's lap 3 times in not even a week. Not that I'm complaining or anything.'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself. _'I can't believe I thought that. Bad brain, BAD!!'_ (therapy anyone)  
  
_'I look like I can signal a planes landing'_ Rin thought as she tried to make her beet red blush go away. Key word tried, not succeeded.  
  
_'I have a hot girl in my lap, and I can't do shit. At least the ride won't be so long.'_ Sesshomaru thought, his face emotionless.  
  
"OK peoples. The nearest town is about 3 hours from here. That's why the put this camp here, virtually impossible for the kids to run away. But anyway, with my driving, we should be there in about 2 hours. So yeah." Saku said. (Hey, what was that sound. Hmmm... sounded like the crashing of Sesshomaru's hope.)  
  
_'Crap'  
_  
Now to Hojo's thoughts: _'why can't Kagome sit in my lap. And why can't anyone get my name right.'  
_

* * *

"NEUTERED CAT BOY!!" They were pilling into the car and Sakura's never ending cursing rant, was still going on. (Did I say that Sy was a cat demon, cuz he is, well more like a panther, but whatever.)  
  
"I said I was sorry, it's just a car babe." And Sy was still pleading.  
  
"Just get in the car! Oh, and by the way, one of you girls are going to have to sit on Miroku's lap."

And they're off! (Corny racing thingy announcer voice) Sango's in the lead, closely followed by Kirara. It looks like Sango's gonna make it, but ooh Kirara grabs the hair. That's gotta hurt Bob. Yes it does Bill. Sango jumps for Kirara but misses and is left in the dust while Kirara claims the seat. (Crowd cheer) (Everyone say thanks to Bob and Bill the announcers.)  
  
"CRAP!!" Sango yelled as she was forced to sit in Miroku's lap. Miroku, on the other hand, had a huge smile on his face. **SMACK**  
  
"I didn't even do anything this time." Miroku whined.  
  
"You were thinking it." Sango glared at him as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Remove your hands unless you would like my shoe to become a permanent decoration in your ass." Sango ground out in an 'I-swear-on-all-things-holy-I-will-kill-this-lecher-if-he-even-so-much-as-thinks-of-touching-me-in-any-way. (Try saying that five times fast :-P)  
  
A loud smack echoed from the car once again. Except this time it was Sy left with the hand print.  
  
"CELIBACY!!"

* * *

"So those two are the happy loving couple?" Kagome asked Saku as they flew down the deserted street.  
  
"Can't find anyone happier. Always arguing but in love. In disgusting love." Saku said going onto 80 mph.  
  
"If they're in love then why do they keep arguing." Rin said from her spot on Sesshomaru's lap.  
  
"The joys of make up sex darling." Saku shifted her rear view mirror to the two couples in the back seats. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru's hands were wrapped around Rin's thin waist. And Rin's head was rested on his shoulder, with his chin rested on top her head.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in a similar position. His hands wrapped around her waist, while her head was resting on the car window. While he was nuzzling her neck.  
  
_'Muhahahahahaha, my plan is working perfectly!! I want a boyfriend too.'_ Saku turned and looked over at Hojo. _'There isn't enough Vodka in the Northern Hemisphere.'_ Just then a silver Volante zoomed by, going at at least 90.  
  
"Oh sister dear, is that a challenge." She caught up to the car in no time. Her first thought:_ 'Ewwww, I guess they made up.'_ Sy was currently nipping on Sakura's neck, and she was enjoying herself.  
  
"Eww, I think my breakfast is coming back up."

* * *

About an hour and a half-later two cars came to a stop in a huge parking lot.  
  
"Ha, I beat you!!" Sakura said to her sister hopping out of her car.  
  
"Only because you two were sucking face and your car kept swerving into mine!!"  
  
"So, you should learn how to drive in any condition. And I still beat you!!"  
  
"Whatever, lets just go."  
  
"Yes the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Sy said as he jumped out of the car (convertible remember) Sakura made a move to hit him, but a very loud:  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW!! They look so cute!!" distracted her. Saku was looking into both cars and Sakura and Sy joined her. Sakura "Aww"ed too, and Sy though: _'She's my mate I have to deal with her...damn'_. But the scene inside both cars were so kawaii.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome (and everyone else in both cars) were sound asleep. She had shifted in her sleep so her legs were going across his. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms around his. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and his face was in her hair.  
  
Rin was cuddled into Sesshomaru, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. His tail was wrapped around her lithe frame. Her head was rested on his chest and every once in a while she would snuggle into him and sigh.  
  
Even Sango and Miroku were in a semi-romantic position. Sango's arms somehow wrapped themselves around his neck and his arms were around her waist. And their faces were really close. Like move up a millimeter and they would be kissing. This would be fun to see what happens when they wake up. (I want to end it here but I won't for 2 reasons. 1. This would e a short and boring chapter. 2. I'm terrified of Danielle)  
  
"OoOoOo can I wake 'em? PLEASE!?!?!?!?! I'll be your best friend." Sakura gave her sister her best puppy dog look.  
  
"But I wanna wake them." Saku whined.  
  
"OK, rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"Cool." While the girls were doing that Sy picked the perfect time to sneeze, which started the ever wonderful.... DOMINO EFFECT!!  
  
The sneeze woke the light sleeper, Kirara, who yawned and stretched hitting Sango's leg. Waking Sango, and the first thing she saw was MIROKU! Approximately 2 millimeters away from her face. First instinct, scream and hit.  
  
"AHHHH!! YOU HENTAI!!" The scream woke Miroku (no shit), and I'm sure the slaps did help with the waking process. The scream also woke our ever vigilant hanyou, Inuyasha. Who saw Kagome in his lap as soon as he woke up, and doing the only thing he could, he pushed her off his lap.  
  
Kagome's first instinct was to grab onto the nearest thing. Which just happened to be... Sesshomaru's tail!! Making Sesshomaru wake up with a yelp, and pulling back his tail. Waking Rin by taking away her warmth. And Rin upon realizing the seating situation jumped and yelped. Accidentally kicking the seat in front of her where Hojo slept, sending Hojo's head flying into the dashboard (I don't know about you guys but for me that was a happy ending to the domino effect.)   
  
"Owwwy."  
  
Thus concluding our lesson on the domino effect.  
  
End products of the effect: A semi-conscious Miroku. An I'm-gonna-massacre-him Sango. An I-can't-hold-back-Sango-anymore Kirara. An If-I-glare-at-him-long-enough-will-he-drop-dead Kagome. An "It was an accident, really." Inuyasha. A my-tail-hurts-like-hell Sesshomaru. A was-that-a-plane-coming-this-way Rin. (think about it.... Now go ooooooohhhhhhh yeah) And an unconscious Hojo. (Oh my god, Miroku is more conscious than someone else. Sign of the apocalypse.)  
  
"HA! PAPER! I WIN!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Oh yeah lets not forget: A holy-shit-Sakura's-gonna-kill-me-for-waking-them Sy.  
  
The group walked happily into the mall. And that I mean the girls walked happily into the mall, dragging some very unhappy boys behind them. And then they saw it. The girls stopped dead in their tracks. There was collective gasp from all the girls, followed by a collective groan from all the guys. Collective squeal and then the collective thought of _'WHY ME!?!'  
_  
There in front of them, right in the middle of the five-story mall, was a looming ominous presence, that made even the bravest man cringe in fear. There stood every man's worse nightmare. There stood (dun dun dun)................. Forever 21 (Insert horror movie chick scream here).  
  
"Well my fellow men." Sy said turning to his "fellow men"  
  
"This may be the end. Most men go out with honor and dignity, but we are not most men, so there is only one thing we can !!!!" And run they did, faster than you would think. But the girls lunged for them, catching Miroku. Inuyasha turned to help his friend, but was stopped by Miroku's voice.  
  
"Just go!!! Leave me here!! SAVE YOURSELF!! RUN!!!!" Miroku yelled as he was pulled into the girly abyss of Forever 21.  
  
"MIROKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he was about to "rescue" his friend. But Sy stopped him.  
  
"There is nothing we can do for him now. He is gone." The guys kept running until they thought they were safe. How wrong they were.  
  
Out of nowhere the girls attacked and dragged them back to the store that smelled strongly of perfume. (I love this store. I dunno if I have to write a disclaimer for it. But I obviously don't own it. I do own a couple of their shirts and some pants, but I don't own the store.)  
  
"You guys are such babies." Kagome said as they met up with Saku and Kirara, who were holding onto their hostage (Miroku.)  
  
"OK, best way to shop, we divide and conquer. Meet back here in 3 hours." Saku said earning a "WHAT!?!" from the guys.  
  
"After that can we go to Victoria's Secret?" Kirara begged.  
  
"Yeah please, please, please!?!" Miroku begged too. Earning another slap from Sango.  
  
"Um...so anyway. Kagome, with Inuyasha. Rin with Sesshomaru, Sango with Miroku. Kirara with Saku, Sy with me. And Hojo...uh.... have fun." Sakura grabbed her mate and headed for a rack of jeans while everybody else scattered.

* * *

"And this too!! And this! I must have this!! And this of course!! Kami-sama this is soo cute!!!" Kagome squealed as she ran around the store, from rack to shelf, to rack to...you get the idea. And Inuyasha was running behind her trying to catch all the clothes she was throwing at him.   
  
"Oi!! Woman!! What the hell do I look like!?! A fucking human hanger or something!?!"  
  
"No, you look more like a cute fluffy puppy. With fuzzy white ears, and pretty golden eyes and the nicest silver hair ever. And did I mention the cutest ears in the world." She reached up to run rub his ears, making Inuyasha purr.  
  
"Oi! Stop that wench!!" Kagome shrugged and went back to her rampage through the store.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at the girl who was throwing clothes behind her. His only thought was: _'She thinks my ears are cute.'_

* * *

"Move your hand, if you would like to see the light of another day." Sango gritted out through clenched teeth. Her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.  
  
"But Sango, your body is to beautiful and irresistible for any man not to touch." Did you know that when a fist connect with someone's head it makes the funniest sound. And when a body connects with the floor that makes a pretty funny noise too.  
  
But Miroku would never be down for long.  
  
"Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked her again.  
  
"Touch me again and I'll make sure that you will never be able to carry on another generation." She snapped.  
  
"Ah, but my dearest Sango, you are the only one I would like to carry on another generation with." He sent one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles at her. Sango turned and stomped away. Half because she didn't want to kill him...yet. And half because she didn't want him to see her bright red blush.  
  
Her last thought: _'Damn that smile'_

* * *

"Oooooo. So pretty." Rin squealed with starry eyes, holding up a shirt with a cute little kitty on it that said "good kitty" on the front, and "gone bad" on the back.  
  
"What do you think Fluffy?" she asked showing it to Sesshomaru, who had o his normal bored expression.  
  
"It suits you. And do you have to call me that." He glared at the overly happy girl before him.  
  
"Yeah...it suits you." She giggled at him and gave him the shirt to hold, adding onto the already enormous pile of clothes in his arms.  
  
"C'mon Fluffy, hurry up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the next rack. A small smile spread across Sesshomaru's face. his last thought: _'What a strange, but cute, girl. Inuyasha would die of laughter if he heard her call me that.'  
_

* * *

They met back at the back at the front of the store after everyone paid, in 3 hours, as promised.  
  
"Hey, where's Sakura and Sy?" Kagome asked looking around for the missing pair.  
  
"They snuck out of here about half an hour ago. All I have to say is that if you wanna use a bathroom around here, knock, cuz they couldn't have gone out to the car. Sakura's got her convertible today." Saku said, cue the sweat drops.  
  
"Onward children to the food court!" Saku announced, marching the "children" to the food court! After they all ate and Inuyasha had about 20 pounds of Ramen, which the girls stared at.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'Boys will be pigs.'" Kagome muttered to he friends.  
  
"Uh huh." They muttered back. They were about to leave when an extremely loud high pitched screeching noise, or Kikyo's voice, stopped them.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!!!!!" Everyone at the food court went temporarily deft for a second. Inuyasha cringed and Kagome rolled her eyes, everyone else just looked clueless.  
  
"Kikyo, it's nice....err....well....you're here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Unfortunately." Kagome muttered from behind his back.  
  
"What did you say copy!?!" Kikyo said, well more like screeched.  
  
"Nothing, whore." Kagome replied sweetly. Well I wouldn't blame her, Kikyo was wearing a really, really really short black mini skirt that had pink polka-dots and a pink see through sleeveless shirt, and had one a pink headband, with black 3 inch knee high boots. (Again thanks to my sis for letting me go through your closet.)   
  
"Are you implying that I, Kikyo, am impure." And again with the screeching.  
  
"I'm not implying anything." Kikyo looked at Kagome with a 'that's-what-I-though' look.  
  
"I'm saying it." Kagome ended with a smirk.  
  
"You bitch! I am pure, unlike you!" About all of the demons within sniffing range snorted. And about all the people within a five-mile radius laughed.  
  
"Oh God Kikyo. Please shut up! Your screeching is making me go deft, and your insults are horrible. And you, a virgin, is that a pig flying by?"  
  
"You stupid whore!"  
  
"Think up some better insults, Kikyo, and came back to me. 'Til then see ya. Hopefully not" Kagome turned and left with the rest of the gang behind her.  
  
"Just you wait Kagome. I will get Inuyasha. I always get what I want. Always."  
  
After a few more hours of shopping. And after a few hundred hits on Miroku's part. (He just learned that Victoria likes to keep her secret, secret) They were on their way home. They ran into SY and Sakura coming out of one of the boys bathrooms when they were leaving Victoria's Secret. They saw a cop on their way out. Saku and Sakura's first instinct: duck and run.  
  
"Excuse me but do one of you own this car." He asked the teens.  
  
"That would be me. Sakura Misake. Drug free since '83, well '93."  
  
"Try 10:03" Saku muttered from behind her sister. (OK, totally got that from 'Just Shoot Me'. LOVE THAT SHOW!!)  
  
"Ok...anyway...ma'am you really shouldn't leave the top down on your car. Especially one as nice as this."  
  
"Errrr... Thank you officer." After that everyone loaded into the cars, a little squished since the girls collectively had approximately over 250 bags.  
  
"I can't help feeling like I've forgotten something." Saku said as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
_At the Mall  
_  
Hojo stepped out into the empty parking lot "Guys? Hello!! Anybody."

* * *

Next chapter: PMS comes in 5's  
  
Bye

Leah


	7. Paint Ball Paradise

* * *

Do you think:  
  
1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.  
2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.  
3) Kikyo should be happy  
4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.  
5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.  
  
Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!  
  
This is my disclaimer thingy-merjiger-ish yeah. So anyway: Me no own Inuyasha, but I'm keeping Sesshomaru hostage MUAHAHAHA  
  
I would like to thank Sniper-of-death, for their wonderful idea, for the paint ball thing. (you'll see) Loved the idea, and I would never have thought of it.

* * *

What chapter am I up to: Paint ball Paradise  
  
Poor, poor little Hojo. By the time they remembered him, it was too late. He had already been scarred for life. Saku did a cool 360-ish turn thing, when she realized what she forgot, and almost crashed into her sister's car. (The cursing that followed was enough to put Inuyasha to shame though) And Saku headed to the mall at the top speed, not exactly the most fun for the people inside the car.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"I...feel...sick." Rin said as she buried her face in Sesshomaru's tail.  
  
"I think...I'm gonna hurl." Kagome said sticking her head out of the window, not a good idea, especially when a car is going at 190mph,   
  
"Please not on me." Inuyasha mumbled to her as he rubbed her back. (KAWAII!!!)  
  
Saku stepped on the brakes as soon as she saw the mall, landing perfectly in the parking lot.   
  
As soon as the car stopped Saku ran out and into the mall, going right past Hojo. About 2 minutes later, she came back out with a bag.  
  
"I forgot my shirts, and they're Triple Five Soul too. I'm such an idiot! Oh hi Hojo, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the...oh shit! Sorry Hojo, really I am." Saku said as the people in the car sweat dropped.  
  
But they had arrived to late, poor Hojo, he had been hit on, by a 400 pound ugly old gay guy.  
  
_End Flashback  
_

* * *

But who really cares, that was 2 days ago. Anywho it is now lunch time and the people of groups one and two were spending their free time...SLEEPING!! (that's how I spend my free time too!)  
  
Snore! Snore, snore, SNORE!!   
  
"Papa can you hear me" Saku grumbled in her sleep, and started snoring again. (It's from "Will & Grace")  
  
Sakura on the other hand was trying her best not to strangle her sister as she let out another rather large snore, and grumbled about a white cat.  
  
Sakura settled for poking her sister instead. Poke, poke, poke. (Like my sound effects) Grumble, grumble, SNORE!   
  
Poke, poke. _'I need a knife for this.'_ One last poke.  
  
"I swear to Kami-sama if you don't stop poking me I will bite off your finger and push you in front of a school bus." Saku grumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Crap, it is contagious."

* * *

Rin felt something tugging on the edge of her conscious mind, or maybe it was something tugging on her shirtsleeve, she couldn't really tell.  
  
"Rin! Rin! WAKE UP!!" Kagome screeched at her sleeping friend.  
  
"WHAT!?!" The now fully awake Rin screeched back.  
  
"Get up. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Kagome whined.  
  
"No...why?" Rin whined back.  
  
"Because your on my bed." The whining continues.  
  
"So sleep on my bed."  
  
"But...but, I'll miss my bed." Kagome said with huge anime tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Grrrrrr....fine." Rin rolled onto the floor and crawled to her bed. (literally)  
  
"Happy now?" Rin asked Kagome as she settled into her bed.  
  
"Very."

* * *

"Get out!!" Kirara yelled as she banged on the bathroom door for the millionth time.  
  
"NO!!" Sango yelled back, from inside the shower. (Remember they have to take a "short" jog in the morning around the entire camp, so I would want another shower too.)  
  
"I NEED ALEVE SO GET OUT!!!"  
  
"NO!! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!!"   
  
A very feline like hiss echoed from behind the door, followed by stomping.  
  
"FINE I'LL ASK KAGOME!!" The stomping grew farther away until it disappeared completely.  
  
"Stupid cats." Sango said and continued showering.

* * *

After getting the Aleve from Kagome's bag, Kirara went over to the boys' cabin to take her shower. Grumbling the whole way about people who spend to much time in the shower. Namely Sango.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood up and sniffed the air. And sniffed again before turning to the other two people in the cabin, fear evident on their faces.(Sesshomaru...emotions...gasp!)  
  
"Hide." Sesshomaru muttered as Inuyasha ducked behind a couch.  
  
"What for?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Just do it man!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku, being the smart one (cough) did as he was told and hid under a nearby table. Sesshomaru ran under the bed, while Hojo locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
Seconds later Kirara burst through the door, and stomped over to the bathroom door.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!" She screeched at Hojo, who came out within seconds, only to be roughly pushed aside by the enraged girl.  
  
"What just happened?" Miroku said from under his table, after Kirara slammed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru and Inuyasha told us to hide, and then Kira-" Inuyasha cut off Hojo's mindless ranting.  
  
"That's not what he meant. Homo."  
  
"It's Hojo."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Cool it ladies. So back to my question, what just happened?" That was the last thing Miroku said before he got knocked out by a not to happy hanyou.  
  
"Don't ever call me a lady, lecher." Inuyasha growled as he looked down at the swirly eyes Miroku.  
  
"So anyway, what did just happen?" Hojo asked totally unfazed by Miroku's ladies comment.   
  
"P.M.S, and I think it is contagious," Sesshomaru said coming out from under the bed. "I think we should avoid the girls for a few days. I personally like my balls where they are."  
  
"What's the matter." The now conscious Miroku teased "Is the almighty Lord Sesshomaru afraid of some little girls?" Miroku taunted, until Sesshomaru's claws began to glow green.  
  
"I think I'll knock myself out this time."

* * *

After a happier Kirara came out of the shower, and the boys ducked and covered, except for Sesshomaru, who ran into the bathroom because his hair got dirty from going under the bed. So after that it was time for everyone's favorite activity...THE OBSTACLE COURSE!!All of the tortureies were herded onto the obstacle field, but instead of being greeted by the beautiful face of Ms. Maiochi they were met by four other people. Two of which were Sakura and Sy.  
  
"OK, we will be your obstacle course supervisors or something like that, for a while." The girl with lower back length fire red hair with silver tips was the first to speak, her light red eyes glinted with mischief, she had two red ears perched on top of her head, and fluffy red Kitsune (fox demon) tail. She had creamy white skin, and an hour glass figure. 

"I'm Leah. Councilor for group 4."   
  
The other unknown girl had her dark blue eyes and dirty blond waist length hair with blue tips, she was slightly paler than Leah, but still had creamy colored skin. She also had two ookami (wolf demon) ears perched on top her head, that was the same color of her hair, and she had a tail that resembled Kouga's except in the same color as her hair.  
  
"And I'm Jasmine. Group 5 councilor" She said.  
  
"I'm Sakura, with group 2."  
  
"I'm Sy, group 3."   
  
"So, Ms. Maiochi is sick or something, and we are gonna be in charge for a while." Sy said.  
  
"Hmm...must've been something in the water." Sakura said innocently, you could practically see the halo around all four councilors' heads.  
  
"Anyways, we have something special planned for you guys. But your gonna have to please break up into your respective groups." Leah said. After they did that Jasmine continued.  
  
"Today you will have target practice. And as much as we would love to give you little delinquents anything that would cause death, we can't. So we've settled for the next best thing."  
  
"PAINT BALL GUNS!!" The councilors (except for Sy) said in unison.  
  
"It won't kill you, but it will inflict bodily harm!!" Sakura cried ecstatically. Sy along with everybody else sweat dropped.  
  
"OK, you all know this game, find the other teams flag, shoot people. And more importantly, try not to shoot your own teammates." Jasmine said to the delinquents.  
  
"And most importantly, if you get hurt or anything at all, we're always here...but that doesn't mean that we actually care. So don't bother us." Sy said dryly.  
  
"OK, group 1 and 2, your together. 3 and 4, 5 and 6 you get the picture. Pick your guns, hide your flags, so...begin. (Sniper-of-death you totally rock!! This idea for the paint ball guns thing, was all his idea, so you get 100% credit. I would never have thought of this, and thank you for curing my writers block, I had no idea what to do in this chapter.)

* * *

"Gross Sakura."  
  
"Can you even breathe."  
  
"Do you think if we poke 'em with a stick they'll separate?" Jasmine and Leah stared at the couple who had been making out in front of them for about a good 10 minutes.  
  
"Please god don't say they do that in our cabin, the last thing I want is to see images of that before I go to sleep." Leah put on a face of disgust. (Leah and Jasmine share a cabin with Saku and Sakura. By the way Leah and Jasmine are cousins) About two minuets later the couple finally parted.  
  
"We thought you guys died, and were just stuck in that position." Jasmine said looking at the blushing Sakura who ignored her.  
  
"So are you sure this is safe, I don't wanna incur my aunt's wrath when she "feels better" again." Sakura said to the other councilors from her position on Sy's lap.  
  
"What could be safer than paint ball guns?" Leah responded.  
  
"How 'bout an axe, and a couple of butcher knives?" Sy mumbled.

* * *

They were about 20 minuets into the game, and the girls of group 1, couldn't find the boys, and they were a little lost... just a tiny bit.  
  
"I swear we passed that rock already." Kagome muttered  
  
"Really they all look the same to me." Rin said picking up a rock.  
  
"So bored." Did I mention that they took out about 80% of all the other people. Don't mess with PMS-ing chicks.  
  
"Where could they be?" Rin asked no one in particular as they continued their hunt for the boys.  
  
"I dunno." Kirara answered.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, smart one." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Do you think that they're avoiding us!?!" Kagome screeched with anime tears already forming in her eyes. And then the mood swings kicked in.  
  
"I swear I'll kill 'em when we find them." Kagome said holding her paint ball gun rather fondly. (oO)  
  
"Calm down Kagome, they would never leave us. They're probably just lost." Sango said in her motherly tone.  
  
"Like we are." Kirara muttered.  
  
"We're not lost, we're just directionally challenged." Rin said brightly.  
  
"I still think they're just avoiding us."

* * *

"We are so avoiding them." Inuyasha said as the rest of the boys ran into a more heavily treed area. (Yeah there are trees around the obstacle course. The course is sorta in a forest.)  
  
"Can...we please...take...a rest!?!" Hojo panted out as he caught up with the other demons, and Miroku.   
  
"Feh, pathetic human."  
  
"Translated into normal person that means: yes, pathetic human." Miroku said from the sidelines, a.k.a. the farthest place away from the hanyou. Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air and sniffed a slight frown crossing his completely gorgeous features. (Seriously, gorgeous)  
  
"Come out." He growled to the nearby bushes.   
  
A redheaded boy, well a red-headed Kitsune youkai popped out of the bushes. He was very handsome and tall, and to top it all off had a cute fluffy Kitsune tail. He was wearing the same out fit for all the other kids that were sent there. And he looked about 17.  
  
He was about to shoot them, **Bang** but Inuyasha got him first. (Have you ever been shot by one of those, it hurts like hell.)  
  
And the boy immediately crumpled to the floor, clutching his wounded forehead. And Inuyasha being the nice person he is walked away saying: "god bless the madman that thought up a paint ball gun."  
  
And Hojo being the ever smart one (Insert sarcastic comment here) went to see if the boy was alright.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Do I look alright!?!" The boy huffed, but got to his feet anyway  
  
"You big jerk, did you really have to shoot me in the FACE when you were like a foot away!?!" He growled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, you were gonna shoot me, so I just got you first. It's a dog eat fox world kid." Inuyasha smirked at the boy who glared at him.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Inuyasha asked the boy who he had so wonderfully dubbed "kid"  
  
"Takeji Shippo."  
  
"Shiro Sesshomaru"   
  
"Kazanna Miroku."  
  
"Taiji Hojo."   
  
"I'm Shiro Inuyasha."  
  
"Now that we're done with the introductions I think we should get going, I can smell the girls coming this way." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.  
  
"What!?! Why didn't you tell us sooner, baka!!" Inuyasha exploded at his brother.  
  
"Tell me, little brother is it your time of the month too, you do seem like you should be with the girls today."  
  
"I'll kill you, you hair obsessed freak!!"  
  
"Um... sorry to break up this wonderful showing of brotherly love and all, but the girls are about three feet away, even I can hear them." Miroku said to the bickering brothers. And of course the boys ran, fearing for the safety of their balls. They all scattered, except for Shippo who was left in the clearing looking completely clueless.

* * *

"Are you sure you smelled them here, Kirara?" Sango looked over at the cat demon next to her. Kirara only nodded her response.  
  
"Well they must've sensed us, Inu youkai have a very strong sense of smell after all." (Sango)  
  
"If I were a boy, where would I hide?" (In Pamela Anderson's shirt! OK glad that's outta my system) Rin said looking into the bushes.  
  
"Rin you're a genius! I have an idea!" Kagome said and started whispering to her friends.   
  
"Jinky's Velma, that's swell" Rin muttered. Kagome ignored her and continued whispering.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kirara looked at her in total disbelief.  
  
"I am so not gonna do that!" Sango screeched at her lifelong friend. Rin said nothing because she was laughing to hard, and looking at the expression on Sango's face was not making it any better.  
  
"Please Sango!?! I'll be your best friend!" Kagome stuck out her bottom lip and wobbled her chin, while giving Sango her biggest innocent eyes.  
  
"Over my dead body! There is no way in hell I'm gonna do that!!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sango grumbled, glaring at her life long ex-best friend. Kagome cleared her throat and spoke in a voice a little higher than normal, but still not yelling.  
  
"It really is hot out here, right Sango?" Sango grumbled a few choice words under her breath, then mumbled out her lines.  
  
"Yeah, I'm burning up, it's beastly hot." She looked over at Kagome and gave her a look that said 'beastly, really?' (Inside joke I have with my sister.) Kagome just gave her a glare that said 'just finish.' Sango glared back, but continued anyway.  
  
"It's beastly hot, I think that I'll take off my shirt. After all it's only us." Hmmm....who could this plan be made to lure out. I wonder? There was a slight shuffle in the bushes by Kagome.  
  
The girl spun around, and fired three shots into the bushes. A very un-Miroku like yelp came from the bushes followed by a thud.

* * *

"How long have they been gone?" Jasmine said to the other councilors as she peered out into the forest, the sky slowly getting darker.  
  
"Will you two please stop, for the sake of my sanity, and my eyes. Mostly my eyes." Leah glared at the "cute" couple. Sakura was sitting in Sy's lap cuddling into him.  
  
"You're just mad you're not in love." Sakura stuck her tongue out, but regretted it when she saw the girl's features sadden.  
  
"Love is a foolish emotion, and a waste of time. Something the idiotic and hopeful feast upon, to rid themselves of their troubles even for the briefest of moments. There is no such thing as love. Or to be loved in return." Leah spoke softly in a monotone voice that really creeped everyone out. Well everyone who knew about her past anyway.  
  
"Honey, did you take your pills today?" Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Did you take my pills today?" Leah shot back in her normal I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass voice. Thus beginning the 'let's see who can glare the longest' game between Sakura and Leah. until Sy broke the silence, and tension.  
  
"Uh...honey, could you please get up for a second, my legs are starting to go a little numb." Jasmine and Leah let out a gasp and prayed for Sy. Let the countdown commence, 5...4...3...2...1  
  
"Are you saying that I'm...FAT!?!" Sakura screamed at her cringing mate.  
  
"WELL!?!" Sakura screeched at her mate.  
  
"No honey, I'm not saying you're fat, far from it."  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME ANOREXIC!!"  
  
"No I'm not saying you're anorexic, or fat. It's just that after a while people's legs go numb when they have a certain amount of weight...on...them." He looked over at Leah and Jasmine "I shoulda stopped a while ago, huh?"   
  
"Oh yeah." They said in unison. This only proves that the scientific fact that men are incapable of knowing when to shut the bloody hell up is true.  
  
Sakura glared at him for a second, then burst into tears and ran away.   
  
"You know..." Jasmine drawled "this would be your cue to chase after her like a love sick puppy, and then you two will make up and have crazy monkey sex."  
  
"Right" And Sy left to chase after his mate.  
  
"He is a demon, you would think he would know what time of the month it is. At least he's hot." Jasmine muttered looking at the neko's image fade away.  
  
"This truly proves." Leah said "that men are complete and total idiots."  
  
"Yep. Shoulda just stopped talking when she said 'well', that would have been smarter." Jasmine added.  
  
"I guess we're the only ones left to go fetch the toddlers from their paint ball fights."  
  
"Damn, guess you're right." The two girls strolled out to the forested area of the obstacle course.  
  
"Hey, $20 says they have makeup sex between now and one hour." Leah said  
  
"I say 1 to 2 hours."  
  
"You're on"

* * *

"I could have sworn it would have been the perv." Sango said looking down at their swirly eyed captive.  
  
"I always thought he was the good one." Kirara sighed.  
  
"I always thought he was innocent." Rin mused.  
  
"I always thought he was the spawn of Satan." Kagome said as she poked him on his forehead, where he got shot. (Nice aim)  
  
"Inuyasha, you drama queen, wake up." Kirara poked him in the side with a stick, no response.  
  
"I don't think he's gonna wake up." Rin muttered. "Did you kill him Kagome!?!"  
  
"He's alive, trust me." Kagome leaned down to one of Inuyasha's doggy ears and whispered something in a very seductive voice, so only he heard.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up, it's Kagome. Have I told you how hot you are lately. I want you Inuyasha, take me now." She moved away and looked at the girls with a smile on her face and muttered "3..2..1."  
  
"WHAT THA HELL!?!" Inuyasha was awake and staring at Kagome with wide eyes. Then he did a perfect imitation of a fish. He was gonna say something but the stinging from the paint ball, and the girls questions stopped him. Mostly the questions.  
  
"Where's the perv?!" Sango demanded.  
  
"And Fluffy?!" Rin said  
  
"And...the other one?!" Kirara said. Inuyasha stared at the girls for a second, then started laughing. The girls moved away slowly and stared. About five minuets later the laughter stopped...a little.  
  
"You...called...the almighty, I'll break your neck in a second, Lord Sesshomaru...FLUFFY!!!" More laughing, more staring, and more moving away. About 20 minuets later Inuyasha finally stopped laughing, by then the girls were drifting off a little.  
  
"So anyway, where are the other guys." Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"How the hell would I know, we split up when we smelled you guys coming." Inuyasha said as he reached up to touch his aching forehead, and got paint on his hand.  
  
"You know you're supposed to use these on people on the OTHER teams." He growled at the girls, who put on their innocent face.  
  
"You startled me." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"What were you doing here anyway, we were expecting the lecher." Sango huffed.  
  
"Feh, I was looking for Shippo, we forgot him here, guess he got away though." Inuyasha said as he got up and brushed off his clothes.  
  
"Err...Inuyasha, is Shippo the name of the little voice in your head?" Kirara said as a loud growl erupted from the hanyou as his eyebrow started to twitch furiously.  
  
That was about the time Leah and Jasmine wandered into the clearing.  
  
"Pink is a shade of red!" Jasmine cried.  
  
"No it's not, it's a different color. Why would they call it pink, instead of light red unless it was a separate color!?!"  
  
"What do you get when you add white to red!?! PINK that's what!!" That's about the time they noticed the staring teens. (Most of these arguments are stuff that actually happened between me and my friends or me and my sister. We have no life.)  
  
"Oh, hi. We are supposed to come and collect you people. It's almost time for dinner." Leah explained.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea, can you guys help us, since Sy and Sakura are "making up" right now it's only us so can you guys like split up and tell all the people you find it's dinner time. Please." Jasmine pleaded.  
  
"Sure," Kagome said.  
  
"YAY! Your name's...um... Kagome, right?" Leah asked.  
  
"Hai." (yes)  
  
"Can you and the inu hanyou go that way. (She pointed south.) And you three go that way. (She pointed to the remaining girls, then pointed east.) Just tell all the kids you meet that it's time to leave, when you get tired or think it's too late just leave. Thank you. BYE!" With that the two girls left.  
  
"It is a separate color!" (Leah)  
  
"No, it's not, you whore."  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"Jackass"  
  
"Jackass's asshole." The voices died away and 5 teens were left in the clearing thinking _'And they're supposed to supervise us...'_

* * *

So do you think Saku was right?" Leah whispered to her cousin as they walked away from the clearing.  
  
"She better be, I hate setting people up. But I think the hanyou must be interested in the miko girl. He has a scent mark on her." Jasmine whispered back.  
  
"That little innocent girl has a scent mark from the other inu youkai on her. He's creepy, how could such an expressionless person like such an expressional one?" Leah whispered.  
  
"Hey why are we whispering?"  
  
"Good question."

* * *

They had been looking for other people for about 10 minuets and then got lazy and just left.  
  
"Are you going to the mess hall for dinner now?" Kagome asked the boy walking next to her.  
  
"Feh, I would if you haven't attacked me with paint balls. Stupid wench, now I have to go take a shower." He glared at the girl who put on her most innocent face.  
  
"Then to the cabins it is!" She grabbed his hand and ran to the cabins, which were not that far away.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Err...about what you said...umm...out of curiosity, was it just to wake me up or...not?" Inuyasha looked everywhere but at the blushing girl in front of him.   
  
"Hmm...I don't seem to remember what you're talking about, can you refresh my memory?" Kagome had to surprise a laugh when she saw the bright blush that spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Yes or no question wench!"  
  
"Hmm...well what'd ya know, this is my cabin. See ya." Kagome ran up to her cabin door while Inuyasha grumbled about woman and demonic hell spawns.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha." Kagome called from the doorway. Inuyasha looked up at her in response.  
  
"Yes." She ran inside, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.  
  
"I knew she liked me." He smirked and headed for his cabin.

* * *

_'Deep breaths. Remember the boots.'_  
  
"Move...your...hand....NOW!!" Sango's eyes developed a really pretty twitch. Miroku's hand found nicer places to rest, other than her ass. (Think about it, think about it. Now go ooohhhh. Now hit yourself really hard if it took you this long to figure out where his hand was.) Anyway, when the girls set out in search of other people, they found the boys they were looking for before, and they broke up into groups of two. And wouldn't you know who Sango got grouped with, none other than the perv.  
  
"Ah, but Sango your body is like the most beautiful piece of artwork on the planet. And none can come close in comparison. For anyone to resist to touch such a beautiful piece of art would be a crime."  
  
"People look at art, not touch, you lech." Sure Sango would have swooned at his words if his other hand hadn't traveled lower than the other one currently on her chest, and was now groping her ass.  
  
_'Screw the boots'_ She wasted no time in beating him into a bloody pulp. _'Damn masochist. Damn hot masochist.'_

* * *

"So...you're a Kitsune, cool."  
  
"So...you're a neko, cool." Talk about sexual tension.  
  
Kirara was paired up with Shippo, (who finally met up with the rest of the guys) after she finished staring at him.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"Uh...Kirara? Hello...anybody home!?!" Sango waved her hand in front of Kirara's face, who completely spaced out when she saw Shippo. Sango did the only thing she thought was necessary to wake up her dazed friend. She...flicked her. (DUN DUN DUN!!)  
  
That got Kirara's attention, for a little while anyway.  
  
"Close you're mouth Kirara, I think you're drooling." Sango muttered.  
  
_End Flashback (Short, sweet and completely pointless)  
_  
Of course Shippo liked her too, it was a match made in heaven. (Y'all thought I would put her with Hojo. Eww, that's just plain wrong. That's a big No no)  
  
"So you're -" Kirara was cut off by Shippo's lips on hers. And she wasted no time in responding to the kiss. (And I know Shippo's OOC, but I ran out of ideas for them to talk about so if you don't like it bite me!)

* * *

"Your tail is so adorable, and I really like your hair, so shiny, what kind of conditioner do you use?" Rin looked up at the silent Sesshomaru. She had been babbling since he was grouped with her, and he was either ignoring her or paying attention and choosing not to say anything. Most likely both.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are such a cute couple. They look adorable together, don't you think so Fluffy?" he growled softly at her pet name for him, and this time actually responded.  
  
"Inuyasha plans to make her his mate, his scent is all over her. I find it rather sickening." His voice was emotionless and his face was composed.  
  
"Mate?" Rin was confused, and she loved talking with him, so the longer she could keep their conversation afloat the better.  
  
"It's like a husband or wife, in human terms. But youkai mates have a stronger bond than human marriages. Inu youkai, like Inuyasha and I chose mates for life. And mates can, sometimes, even take on traits of their mates. The bond is spiritual and sealed by blood. it is very complicated to explain to a human, but that is the general idea." He looked at the girl who was staring at him with eyes filled with innocence, a small smile on her face. Only one word came to his mind _'cute'_.  
  
"So...um...Sesshomaru do...do you... have a m-mate?" She looked away trying to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. _'Air planes.'  
_  
"Not as of yet. Out of curiosity, do you have a boyfriend." He didn't let an ounce of the curiosity that was building in him, into his voice.  
  
"Nope, still single, looking for the right guy to share my time with." Rin smiled widely at him, and began her mindless rant...again.  
  
"But I knew this girl she's just one year older than me. She has a different boyfriend to match every outfit. I could never do that, that's so mean..." Right about now, suicide sounded so nice to Sesshomaru. The "shy" ones, are always the most talkative when you get to know them.  
  
"Please stop talking."  
  
"Make me." Rin stuck out her tongue at him, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine" Sesshomaru bent down and placed his lips on hers. Sure she was shocked, but look at him, who wouldn't respond to that kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he got. His tongue roamed her mouth before coming to play with hers. They stayed like that until a lack of air forced them apart.  
  
"Now will you be quiet." Rin didn't respond, just stood there, with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm a little hungry, aren't you?" Still no response from the girl. "OK let's go." Sesshomaru walked off, with an awe struck Rin trailing behind.   
  
_'WOW'__

* * *

_  
"I want her gone. Understand?" Kikyo said looking over at the person hidden by the shadows.  
  
"For the hundredth time, yes. But remember your end of the deal, dear." The figure chuckled as the girl cringed.  
  
"Fine, I'll be your girlfriend, but only for a week and a half, you sick pervert. And then I'll take what's rightfully mine."  
  
"Uh...Kikyo, do I really have to stand in the shadows?" the "figure" whispered  
  
"Yes, it adds to the suspense."  
  
"Riiiiight. So anyway, what do you want me to do with the girl?"  
  
"Whatever you want." Kikyo smiled evilly. _'pay back's a bitch, just like you. Note to self, write that one down, it's better than the others.'_ (I couldn't resist)  
  
"Joy" An evil smile formed on his face.  
  
"Shall we m'lady?" He reached out a hand for her to take. Kikyo had to bite back a cringe and took the hand.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Naraku. If you fail me, I promise your punishment will be horrible."  
  
"It depends on what kind of punishment." He smiled at Kikyo's expression. _'What a sick perv.'_

* * *

So here is something from my next chapter, which will hopefully stay named Flooded.  
  
_"What do you mean, exactly, by share a cabin" Kagome stared at her councilors with hope that she heard wrong.  
  
"I mean that you'll have to share a cabin with them." Sakura said  
  
"Why, why, why!?!" I swear there are giant cosmic forces coming together to ruin my summer!" Kagome whined as she looked over at the people the girls were to share their cabin with.  
  
"You guys better start working on those sleeping arrangements, it's almost bed time." Saku cooed as she and her sister left the cabin. Kagome glared at their backs 'WHY!?!'_

* * *

Alright, the characters are finally getting together, and the story is finally coming to an end. It probably has 3 more chapters left, the most 5.See ya.  
  
Leah 


	8. Flooded

Do you think:  
  
1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.  
  
2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.  
  
3) Kikyo should be happy  
  
4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.  
  
5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.  
  
Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!  
  
Anyway disclaimer: me no own, you no sue.  
  
And now I have a beta who I would like to thank for having to deal with all of my horrible spelling errors. Thanks to lovinsesshomaruisnteasy you rock  
  
CHECK OUT MY NEWEST STORY: LAST SONG!!   
  
Chapter ummm: Flooded!  
  
It was a beautiful Thursday morning. Ms. Maiochi was still missing; the councilors were still in charge, and with the exception of Kikyo being alive. All was perfect. Even the obstacle course was fun.  
  
The boys were avoiding the girls, and the girls understood...a little. A relationship had bloomed, one was pretty close to blooming, one was...err...Inuyasha and Kagome, and the other one could bloom...into a full blown case of homicide. Oh yeah, Jasmine had won $20. (1 1/2 hours later the crazy monkey sex began) And Kirara got a taste of what the Spanish Inquisition was like.  
  
_--Flashback--_  
  
Kirara stumbled into the girls cabin at about 7:30, when dinner starts at 7.  
  
"Umm...hi guys." She smiled at the girls in the cabin. They looked at her from head to toe, and then the inquisition began.  
  
"OK who is he? Do we know him? What group is he in? And most importantly...how big is he?" Rin asked anxiously, earning wide eyed stares from everyone in the cabin.  
  
"What!?! You guys were thinking it, I was just saying it." She defended.  
  
"True, but you're the innocent one," Kagome grinned.  
  
"Innocent...riiight. So anyway, Kirara?" Rin continued.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Kirara said innocently averting the questions.  
  
"My ass. There's a twig in your hair." Sango pointed out. Kirara's hand flew to her hair, grabbed the twig and threw it out the door.   
  
"What are you guys talking about? There isn't a twig, see?" Group sweat-drop!  
  
"Your lip-gloss is smudged." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Your hair's a mess." Rin continued.  
  
"And your clothes are out of place." Sango ended.  
  
"Oh my God!! It was Shippo!!" Rin squealed.  
  
"How do you know that!?!?!" A bright blush flared on Kirara's cheeks.  
  
"I didn't… until now!!" Rin said with a smirk.   
  
Kirara glared at Rin, Rin looked at the ceiling, Sango stared at Kirara, and Kagome just looked lost.  
  
"Um...who's Shippo?"  
  
_--OK, now flash forward, stop and play--  
_  
It was now about 8 and the boys are just coming back from dinner, and what'd ya know, there's a pretty little flood of water coming from their cabin. Wooohooo, let the fun begin!  
  
"Um...guy, why is there water coming from our cabin?" Miroku decided to play the clueless one.   
  
"What the fuck!?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at their enigmatically flooded cabin.  
  
"What happened?" Hojo asked from the sidelines.  
  
"We've got to find Saku and Sakura." Miroku said.  
  
"OK letch, now tell me, where are the councilors' cabins?" Sesshomaru demanded as he sent a cold look to said letch.  
  
"Err."  
  
"Come to think of it, does anyone know where their cabin is?" Hojo asked next. Little question marks appearing above everyone's head.  
  
"Howdy Dody, dudes." Saku and Sakura popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of the very deep in thought boys.  
  
"They usually just do that." Miroku said trying to get his heart rate back to normal.  
  
"What's with all the-oh crap. Not again." Saku groaned looking at the mini flood coming from the cabin.  
  
"Again?" Sesshomaru asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, while it is the second largest cabin, it is also the crappy one. It floods every few months. Weak pipes or something." Sakura explained. (Is it just me or is hold music getting gayer. oh, sorry I'm on hold, cuz my sis doesn't feel like doing this herself) (Lazy pain in my ass)  
  
"Well come on, we've got to find you guys a new cabin." Saku said, as she and her sister lead the teens through the camp.  
  
"Hey, just out of curiosity," Inuyasha started "Where are the councilors' cabins."  
  
"Oh sorry we can't tell you that. You see, our cabins are a mystical place. Where only people 21 and over are allowed. You youths would be shunned and possibly hung if you were ever to stumble into our territory." Saku said in a dreamy tone. Even her sister had to sweat drop.  
  
"What are you on...wait, let me rephrase that...what aren't you on?" Sakura stared at her sister. "Our cabins are like 10 feet away from yours." Sakura pointed to about 6 cabins behind the boys'.  
  
"Why have we never noticed that?" Miroku muttered.

-------------------------------

"What do you mean, exactly, by "share a cabin," because I am not getting it," Kagome stared at her councilors with hope that she heard wrong.  
  
"I mean that you'll have to share a cabin with them." Sakura said  
  
"Why, why, why!?!" _'I swear there are giant cosmic forces coming together to ruin my summer!'_ Kagome whined as she looked over at the people the girls were to share their cabin with.  
  
"You guys better start working on those sleeping arrangements, it's almost bed time." Saku cooed as she and her sister left the cabin. Kagome just glared at their backs, _'WHY!?!'_ she thought again.  
  
Turns out the camp was completely full for the summer. (Lots of evil parents) So the boys would have to share the cabin with some other group. Sure they could've shared with group four, since that is the closest group of boys. But where's the fun in that?  
  
After the boys got all their stuff that wasn't completely drenched, it was time to work out the sleeping arrangements. Saku and Sakura were no where in sight, apparently they foresaw the oncoming arguments, and left while they had a chance. Smart bastardettes.  
  
"Umm... why don't we have two girls to a bed and two guys to a bed?" Rin suggested, getting looks of disgust from the guys, except for Hojo who...smiled. (Ewwwwwwwwwwww)(Ewwwwwwwwwwww) (I'm still on hold)   
  
"Guys don't share beds, it's...wrong." Inuyasha said, looking completely disgusted at the idea.  
  
"And I would never want to sleep near Miroku; I don't know where his hands wander in his sleep." Sesshomaru stated, inching away from Miroku a bit.  
  
"How 'bout a guy and a girl share a bed." Kirara said, not even listening to herself. About five milliseconds later she realized what she said, and in front of who.  
  
"Great idea! Which lovely lady do I get the honor of spending the night with?" Just bring on the charm. The girls' collective thoughts: _'Maybe if I move away slowly he won't notice.'_   
  
"Keep your hormones to yourself letch." Inuyasha growled out when Miroku came a little too close to Kagome.  
  
_'Ok moving on to....Rin!' _Miroku moved closer to the girl and would've hit on her, if it wasn't for the warning growl coming from Sesshomaru.  
  
_'Apparently they're off limits,'_ Miroku maybe a pervert, and quite possibly was a sex deprived old man in a past life, but he wasn't an idiot...well, he wasn't a complete idiot. He was after all the best friend of a dog demon, well a half dog demon, and he knew Sesshomaru, so he did know enough about dog demons to know that they were off limits...at least while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were around.   
  
"Kirara, may-" Hojo started but was cut off by Kirara.  
  
"Over your dead body." She grumbled. Miroku went up to Sango.  
  
"My lovely Sango, will you do me the honor-"  
  
"I will use his dead body to beat you over the head until you dream of nothing but his dead body." Of course Miroku didn't take no for an answer, well at least not without groping someone in the process, and of course that someone had to be Sango.  
  
**SMACK**

3, 2, 1

**THUMP  
**  
"Is it just me, or does Miroku fall unconscious a lot sooner everyday?" Kagome said as she lightly kicked him.  
  
"He touches people so much I would swear he takes pleasure out of being hit." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.  
  
"Damn masochist." Sango muttered. (Woo, my favorite word, right up there with voyeuristic) Anyhow while this was going on Sesshomaru made his way to Rin, very gracefully I might add.  
  
"Rin?" The girl in question looked up at Sesshomaru's amber orbs expectantly. (Stupid Adult Swim, stupid Cartoon network, stupid sister) (Who is currently harassing me with her feet, so I will get off the computer) (OK the last one is totally irrelevant, but it's true!! I have to live with her!!)  
  
"Are you-?"Rin cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"No." A bright blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Can I-?" She cut him off again.  
  
"Uh-huh." a tiny smile formed on Sesshomaru's face, while the blush on Rin's face grew deeper. Now onto the other happy couples.

-------------------------

"HENTAI!!" Err... I take back the happy part. 

---------------------

"So Kagome, are you sleeping with anyone tonight?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a dry look as an answer to his stupid question.  
  
"So um.... will you...err...let me...uh...stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She didn't even think about it for a whole two seconds, sign of the apocalypse, most definitely. _'Look at my other options, the annoying pain in the ass, or Miroku, the annoying pain in the ass...literally.'  
_  
"But Sango-"  
  
"No! It'll be a cold day in hell when I share a bed with you." Sango looked over at Miroku and mentally cursed. He was giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever, and who could resist that.  
  
"Fine letch, just don't touch me, or I won't hesitate in getting you neutered."  
  
"Will you be doing that yourself my lovely Sango?"  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"Um Kirara-"  
  
"Couches were made for a reason; I suggest you get friendly with one."  
  
"But the other guys are sleeping with the girls." Hojo whined.  
  
"Really!?! I'm happy for them." Hojo opened his mouth to retaliate at that moment Saku and Sakura burst through the door.  
  
"More mature my ass!" Saku snapped at her sister.  
  
"What? I am!" Sakura snapped back.  
  
"But I'm older!!"  
  
"By 3 freaking minutes! Just cuz you're older doesn't mean you are more mature!!" Sakura said to her "older" sister, and then the two went into a glaring contest, while the other occupants of the room just stared.  
  
"This is like the second time in not even a whole week that this has happened." Inuyasha whispered to his girlfriend...oops, I mean Kagome. (Hallo )  
  
"Uh-huh, I wonder how long it'll take them to notice we're here." Kagome whispered back. I'm sure that they wouldn't have noticed for a really long time, but Sesshomaru cleared his throat rather loudly to get their attention.  
  
"Huh, oh, hey guys, we forgot you were there," Saku said, snapping out of the glaring contest.  
  
"So we've come to say that the guy who fixes the pipes and stuff, or as we like to call him, Butt-crack Bob, said that fixing the pipes might take a while, and then he'll have to pump out the water, so you'll be here for about a week or more. But I do have some good news... I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco." Everyone else sweat dropped while Saku and Sakura laughed their heads off.   
  
"Anyway, we knew you guys would argue about the sleeping arrangements, so we've made them for you." Saku explained.  
  
"And since guys sleeping with guys is just plain wrong, the guys will be sleeping with the girls." Sakura explained.  
  
"OK, Inuyasha with Kagome, Sango with Miroku, Rin with Sesshomaru. Hojo with couch and Kirara you get the bed all to yourself." Saku continued.  
  
"And no arguments please. Our decisions are final." Sakura ended. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru stopped her.  
  
"Just let them think they helped us." He whispered for her ears only, a slight nod was his only response.  
  
"Well 40 minutes 'til lights out. You guys should get ready for bed." Sakura said, as she and her sister made their way to the door.  
  
"Night all!" They said in unison and left. (It's 2:19 in the morning. It's dark, and my typing skills have reached an all time low.)  
  
_--8 battles for the shower later--_  
  
About 40 minutes later Saku and Sakura came back, as promised.  
  
"OK I've got a date, so let's cut this one short," Sakura started. "It's bed time, go to sleep, don't do anything I would do, tobacco is wacko if you're a teen, say no to drugs, don't talk to strangers, look both ways before you cross the street-"  
  
"I think they got it sis," Saku muttered to her sister.  
  
"Ok then, bye." Sakura said as they left the cabin, everybody in the cabin sweat dropped.  
  
"That was...different." Sango muttered.  
  
"Well, bed time, night night." Kagome said, making everybody stare at her, making the boys notice what the girls were wearing, making the boys turn into mindless drooling monkeys.  
  
"Seriously, it's only tank tops, and shorts." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Testosterone driven monkeys." Rin mumbled.  
  
"Turn down the hormones." Sango muttered.   
  
"Damn, they took all the good things to say." Kirara said with a pout.  
  
All the girls were wearing pajama shorts and tank tops. Rin's had Tigger on them, Kagome's had a turtle in it's shell, that said "not ready to face the world today", Sango's had a bunch of small kisses on the shorts, and a big kiss in the middle of the shirt, And Kirara's had a frog in the middle of the shirt that said "don't bug me."  
  
"Anyway, I'm kind of sleepy, err… ready for bed guys?" Kagome looked over at the still drooling boys.  
  
"Guys? Hellooo? Anybody home?" Rin waved her hand in front of their faces... still nothing.  
  
"Gasp...is that a topless super model!?!" Kirara yelled, that definitely got their attention.  
  
"Huh? What!?! Where!?! I don't see her!!" They said in unison.  
  
"Pathetic." The girls muttered in unison  
  
_-----------A few minutes later, in Kagome's bed.------------_  
  
"Move over!" Kagome mumbled to the boy next to her.  
  
"Nope, I like it here." Inu Yasha replied, his cocky smirk already in place, not that she could see it in the dark anyway. Inuyasha had decided that, as Kagome put it, he wanted to torture her while she was awake and now when she was sleeping. So...let the cuddling commence!! (Sounds kind of gay when a guy does it)   
  
_'Grrr!! He is evil!! The shirtless devil, in boxers!! Damn him and his perfect, extremely gorgeous, inhumanly hot chest. And his all around perfect body, and the sexiest eyes on the planet, with the nicest hair, and the cutest ears on the planet, and the most gorgeous face, and did I mention his heavenly chest? Damn him!! Stupid incredibly hot bastard!!'_  
  
"Do you take some sort of twisted pleasure out of torturing me?" Kagome said and had a serious deja vu moment.  
  
"What? You're not comfortable? How's this?" He pulled her even closer, and lightly nipped her neck, earning a soft moan from the girl.   
  
_'That evil sexy bastard.'_  
  
------------------------------------- 

"Cross the pillow line and die. Come close to the pillow line, and die. Touch the pillow line, and die. Touch me, get castrated, and then die. Got it?" Sango glared at Miroku, even though it was dark and she was probably glaring at the wall, but whatever, it's the thought that counts.  
  
"Of course, my lovely Sango."  
  
"Um...Miroku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You don't sleep nude, right?"

---------------------------------------

"Fluffy? Are you awake? Hello anybody home? Fluffy! Fluffy! FLUFFY!!"  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru opened one tired golden eye to stare at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were sleeping." Rin replied innocently.  
  
"You are a very strange human. Cute, but strange." Sesshomaru was too tired to even think about what he was saying, but Rin was wide awake, and wide eyed.  
  
"You think I'm cute?" She muttered.  
  
"Yes and very pretty. Now please go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rin snuggled into his shirtless chest.   
  
"G'night, Fluffy." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, my Rin."  
  
_--Meanwhile--_  
  
Kirara let out a loud snore, while Hojo rolled off the couch and everybody else snuggles. 

-------------------------------

"Shh!! They're still sleeping." Saku whispered to her sister as they tip-toed into the cabin.  
  
"I feel bad about waking them. Can we just let them sleep in just for today? Please Saku?" Sakura said as she gave her twin her best puppy dog eyes ever.  
  
"That face may work on your love kitten, but not me. But fine, only because they all look so cute together."  
  
"Yeah, our plan is genius." Sakura smiled at her sister.  
  
"You mean my plan." Saku glared at her sister.  
  
"Ours, yours, same thing, point is, it worked." They gave each other a quick high five. Possibly the stupidest thing they've ever done and they've done a lot of stupid things.  
  
"Why are you two here?" Sesshomaru muttered from the bed he shared with Rin.  
  
"Crap, do we have to get up now?" Inuyasha muttered, pulling Kagome closer.  
  
"Has anyone told you two your hearing was too good?" Sakura mumbled to the brothers.  
  
"Has anyone told you to bite me?" Inuyasha mumbled back.  
  
"No, but I have told Sy-"  
  
"Stop, for the sake of their innocence and mine." Saku interrupted her sister's mindless ranting.  
  
"Anyway, go back to sleep, no jogging today." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, we're not really here, we're only a pigment of your imaginations." Saku said as they headed for the door.  
  
"Your just a pigment of an idiot.'K bye." Sakura snapped as she pulled her sister out the door.  
  
The brothers just shrugged, and went back to their hopefully soon-to-be's. 

----------------------------------

It was about 8, when Kagome woke up, feeling perfectly warm and content. She wasn't really awake, but not really asleep either, just on the border between the two, slowly drifting to awareness. She was about to try to snuggle back into her pillow and reclaim sleep, only problem, she couldn't find her pillow.  
  
"Dammit, now I have to go looking for it." She grumbled some really Inuyasha-ish words and tried to open her eyes. After the mini-battle with her eyes, she finally got them open, and the first thing she saw...Inu Yasha's chest, which her head was so comfortably rested on. Her thought pattern went pretty much like this:  
  
_'Chest, shirtless, my bed, PANTS!?! Boxers, six-pack!! No shirt, abs, muscles, drool, soft, SHIRTLESS!! Mental squeal.'_ OK seriously, what girl would be thinking straight with something like that in front of them?   
  
_'Ok Kag, calm down, you've seen tons of shirtless guys before, ok complete lie, but whatever. Oh crap!! What time is it!?! Damn there not being a clock in this room. OK maybe if I getup really slowly, he won't notice.'_ After a soft sigh Kagome slowly tried to get out of the bed  
  
Only one problem, the arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grumbled, pulling Kagome back to the bed. 

_'Well that's one plan shot to hell'_

__  
  
"Um...weren't we supposed to go jogging this morning." a bright blush flared on Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"We have the morning off." Inuyasha closer while his eyes remained shut. "Go back to sleep mate." He muttered to her.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go back to sleep Kagome," His sleep fogged mind corrected.  
  
"But-" she was cut off by the short nip on the junction where her neck and shoulder met, sending little electric jolts through her whole body.  
  
"What about-" She was cut off again by a small kiss to the same spot.  
  
"Shh, just go to sleep Kagome, I'll be right her, so sleep." He nipped her again, this time she just sighed and tried to drift back to the wonderful world of dreams. Inuyasha pulled her closer, molding her body to his and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he too drifted off to sleep. 

-------------------------------

"I thought I told you not to touch me." A cold voice sneered at the black haired boy next to her.  
  
"Remember our deal darling, you belong to me now." Naraku's was laced with the essence of a threat. (Bet ya'll thought it was Sango and Miroku)  
  
"Don't remind me." Kikyo glared at the boy next to her, he smirked evilly at her, making her involuntarily shudder. "What are you going to do about the girl?" Kikyo didn't even bother whispering, they were in the crowded and loud mess hall, and it wasn't like anyone was listening anyway.   
  
"Just leave that to me, my beautiful angel."  
  
"Don't make me hurl." Kikyo moved away only to be pulled back by the arm wrapped around her waist. "You're disgusting." She mumbled, hatred lacing her every word.  
  
They were both oblivious to the azure eyes that watched them. 

---------------------------------------

"They look so peaceful." Saku whispered to her sister  
  
"Yeah, and so adorable." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"On three, 1, 2, 3"  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!" The twins screamed in unison.  
  
Kirara did the really cat like thing, and hissed, then rolled off her bed, ok the last part not that cat like, but whatever. (Top bunk, ouch) Hojo, who was still on the floor, rolled into a near by table. Kagome bolted into a sitting position, only to be pulled back to Inu Yasha's chest. Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru's tail, and he pulled her closer. Sango groggily opened her eyes and were, met with wide lavender ones.  
  
"Our cue to leave?" Saku looked at her sister.  
  
"Oh yeah." They made a mad dash to the door to avoid being pummeled by 8 angry teenagers. Five seconds later they poked their heads through the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell ya'll." Sakura started.  
  
"Lunch is in 40 minutes." Saku said.  
  
"Don't be late." They said in unison and left.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME ONTO MY SIDE!!!!!" Screeching when you first wake up, what could be better?  
  
"Um-"  
  
"I SWEAR YOU BETTER RUN!!"  
  
"Sango-"  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"You're on my side."  
  
"Huh?" Sango looked around and mentally cursed.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that Miroku." A light blush colored her cheeks.  
  
"It's alright, but since you're here, and we're both in a bed. Might as well put it to good use."   
  
**SMACK**  
  
"Old habits die hard." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Annoying perverts die harder."  
  
"Damn floor." Kirara grumbled from her face down position on the floor. "Damn mornings, damn cabins, damn no TV, damn summer, damn parents, damn Eskimos." Kirara kept grumbling into the floor. (I mean no offense to Eskimos, even though I don't even think they have computers in Eskimo land) (Sadly social studies is my best subject.)  
  
"Right, anyway, I got first shower." Kagome said, desperately trying to remove her hanyou friends' arm from around her waist.  
  
"No you don't" Inuyasha grumbled from under the covers, and tightened his grip. "You're staying here." He pulled her closer to emphasize his point.  
  
Kagome glared at him and secretly wished she had a necklace that would make him eat dirt whenever he annoyed her. _'Guess he'd be face down for the rest of his life.'_ She kept glaring, but said nothing.  
  
_----With Rin, and Sesshomaru----  
_  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ snoreZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
_-------Hojo-------_   
  
"Oww, my head hurts." 

--------------------------------

Kirara got first shower, then Hojo, then Kagome, after threatening Inuyasha with making him sleep on the floor like a good puppy, then Sango, then Inuyasha, then the now conscious Miroku, and lastly the partially awake Sesshomaru.  
  
"What about Rin?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Oh, she's not really a morning person."  
  
"It's 12:30"  
  
"Minor detail."  
  
"I'll wake her, you guys go ahead." Sesshomaru said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Um...you sure Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked between him and the sleeping girl. _'Something's going on.'  
_  
"Yes."  
  
"Alrighty then, let's go." Kagome said and ushered, more like shoved, but ushered sounds nicer, everyone out of the cabin.  
  
Once the door was shut he went over to the girl and lightly shook her shoulder.  
  
"But mommy the bunny ate the pizza." She grumbled and rolled over. 

"Rin, wake up." He shook the girl again.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She moaned in her sleep, and he leaned closer to hear what else she would say. "Your tail is soft." Anime fall!!!   
  
"Rin, wake up, it's time for lunch." He shook her again, this time a little harder. Rin slowly opened her eyes, and stared into beautiful amber ones.  
  
"G'morning Fluffy." She mumbled.  
  
"Afternoon."   
  
"Afternoon!?! As in **after** noon?! I have to take a shower, I have to get ready. Why didn't you guys wake me?" Rin rolled off the bed, and scrambled to the bathroom.  
  
"Calm down, we all got to sleep in, the councilors let us."   
  
"So where is everybody else?" Rin yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
"They left already, I stayed to wake you." Sesshomaru yelled back. (Seriously cannot see him yelling)  
  
"So, um..., when we had that paintball thing, you said you didn't have a mate, right?" Rin hollered from inside the shower.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you don't have a girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why not, there's got to be some reason, I mean look at you." Rin said shyly. "I'm sure hundreds of girls practically throw themselves at you."   
  
"Not literally...except for that one time. But most of the girls I've met are too materialistic. I've only had one girlfriend before, but it wasn't really anything serious. What about you?" He heard her turn off the water.  
  
"I told you, I haven't found the right guy, they're all pretty much the same to me. I've had a couple of boyfriends before though." _'Shit I forgot my clothes.'_ "But all we did was kiss." Rin said as she came out of the bathroom. It took all of Sesshomaru's will power to not drool.  
  
She was still dripping wet (really good trance song) and her hair was plastered onto her face. And to top it all off, she was only wearing a towel.  
  
Before she could even blink an eye Sesshomaru had her pinned to the wall, with his body pressed against hers. He gently nipped the junction where her neck and shoulder met.  
  
"From now on, I'm the only one you kiss." He whispered into her ear huskily. All she could do was nod dumbly. Sesshomaru's lips crashed onto hers in a heated passion filled kiss. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance which Rin granted. His tongue ravaged her mouth before finally coming to play with hers. Rin moaned into his mouth, and went weak at the knees. A few seconds later they separated for air, but their lips were still centimeters apart.  
  
"Um...clothes...I need...to get my....um....."  
  
"Clothes?"  
  
"Yeah those!"  
  
"Yeah, we have to leave soon. But I promise you, we will finish this later." He gave her a quick kiss, and moved off of her.

-----------------------------------

Kagome sat at her group table in the mess hall talking to Sango who was sitting across from her, when everybody's favorite man ditz came up for round 2.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Hojo tapped her shoulder, and Kagome, spun around to face him.  
  
"What's up Hojo?" She asked and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"I was just wondering, how's your grandmother?" Kagome looked up at him with confused eyes.  
  
"She's fine, why?"  
  
"So then we can go out this weekend, like you promised, remember?" (It would be so funny if Yuka, Eri and... that other chic, just popped up out of nowhere and were like "Of course she will Hojo, it's a date.")  
  
"Oh yeah." _'Crap, leave it to me to forget that. Now I need a good lie.'_ "Well Hojo, I would love to but...um....I have a boyfriend now." Kagome gave him a big smile.  
  
"Oh, so who is the lucky guy?" Hojo said, looking really disappointed.  
  
"Oh...um....him!" Kagome grabbed the nearest guy which just happened to be... Inuyasha.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, my boyfriend." Kagome said to Hojo with a smile and prayed to whatever god that was listening that Inuyasha wouldn't say anything.  
  
To bad they weren't listening.  
  
"Oi wench, what the fuck are you talking about, you-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's "gentle poke" to the spleen.  
  
"Heh, don't mind him, he's just really shy when it comes to our relationship. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at him, daring him to say something stupid, Inuyasha just smirked at her.  
  
_'Oh crap what's he gonna do now.'_ Kagome mentally groaned _'Why me.'  
_  
"Right, sorry Hopo, but Kagome's all mine." Inuyasha said and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Isn't that right babe?" Inuyasha whispered to a blushing Kagome.  
  
"Right." _'I'm gonna strangle him!!!!'_  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you two went out. Um...so, I'll see you guys around." Hojo waved to Kagome and left.  
  
"So Kag-babe, how about a kiss." Inuyasha smirked at the girl.  
  
"How about no." Kagome growled at him and tried to pry off his arm.  
  
"I always knew you had a thing for me." Inuyasha made no move to remove his arm.  
  
"I swear I just saw your ego grow." Kagome said as she tried to push herself away from him. And that was the exact moment Inuyasha decided to let go, and sent her flying into the nearest thing. That thing just happened to be a person...well demon.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome was hurtled face first into the person's chest.  
  
"Oh sorry." Kagome looked up and was met with ice blue eyes. Kagome pushed herself off the person and turned to glare at Inuyasha. Until the arms snaking their way around her waist turned her glare into a wide eyed stare. She spun around at break-necks peed, and smacked the person behind her in the face.  
  
"Let go of me!!" The person only touched their cheek, and then smirked at her.  
  
"I like my girls feisty. You are now my woman." Kagome stared at him with a sweat drop forming on her head.  
  
"WHAT!?!" That's about the time Inuyasha decided to crash the party.  
  
"She's taken." Inuyasha growled out before punching the guy right in the nose.  
  
"You mangy mutt." The guy with the brown hair growled out.  
  
"Dumb wolf." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him.  
  
"Let go of my woman!!!!"  
  
"Shove it Kouga! I told you, she's taken." (Poor Kagome, stuck in between two incredibly hot guys who are arguing over her. must suck to be her) (Incase you didn't notice that was sarcasm slow people) (But I love your reviews ;)  
  
"By who? I don't see anyone." Kouga looked around, while Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Kagome, whispered to Inuyasha  
  
"His stupid is not to be underestimated." Inuyasha whispered to her (hey who needs to be smart when your hot.)  
  
"Right here dumbass." Inuyasha growled to Kouga.  
  
"Yeah right, surely...uh..."  
  
"Kagome." Kagome told Kouga.  
  
"Surely Kagome has better taste than you." Kouga said while Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Well she doesn't!! Wait..."Kagome tried to contain her laughter while Inuyasha thought that one out.  
  
"Look, um...Kouga right?" Kagome began.  
  
"Yes my lovely Kagome."  
  
"Riiight, anyway, can we talk later, I'm kind of busy now." Kagome, smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed it. (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) (OKOK I'm done now)  
  
"Until we meet again." Kagome blushed and he left. A low growl was heard coming from behind her, she turned around and was met with an angry golden glare.  
  
"Are you done flirting now!?!" Definitely not a happy puppy.  
  
"I wasn't flirting!!" Kagome yelled back  
  
"You were practically throwing yourself at him!!!"  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
"What kind of girlfriend are you!?!"  
  
"NOT YOURS!!!" Kagome yelled and stomped off.  
  
"You should be." Inuyasha mumbled. 

-------------------------------------------

"ARCHERY!! Fun and dangerous, always a good combination!" Leah said. Today the kids had Leah, Jasmine and Saku to make sure they didn't kill each other. (Although I doubt they would care)  
  
"Anyway, since none of us are good at archery, we're not gonna demonstrate. Just pretend like you know what you're doing and it might go good." Jasmine said.  
  
"Bows and arrows are over there, targets over there, have fun." Saku said and the councilors moved out of firing range.  
  
"Don't you think this may be a little dangerous?" Saku asked Leah.  
  
"Live and learn... and then get Luvs."  
  
"You are an idiot." 

-----------------------------------------------

So far so good, no one was killed or maimed...yet.  
  
"So what happened with you and Inuyasha today in the mess hall?" Kirara asked Kagome who was still shooting, and doing pretty good at it to.  
  
"That conceited, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, pig-headed, chauvinistic, JERK!" Kagome shot an arrow with every word, and got a bull's-eye for every shot.  
  
Every one else may see a target but she was seeing a certain hanyou's head  
  
"STUPID BASTARD!!" Kagome shot a few more arrows that would probably never be able to come out of the target.  
  
"Uh, what happened at lunch?" Rin whispered to Sango who only shrugged.  
  
"Wait a minute, why weren't you at lunch, come to think of it I didn't see Sesshomaru either." Sango smirked when Rin started stuttering.  
  
"Well...we...what I mean is...what happened was...wow it's such a nice day out."  
  
_--Meanwhile, in the bat cave (to much caffeine) not to far away--_  
  
"Nice shot Kikyo." The red eyed girl said, lookOKing like the epitome of boredom. She was pretty and really pale; her hair was in a bun with a feather sticpaint ballking out of it. She looked back to Kikyo as she made yet another bull's-eye.  
  
"You are a perfect shot Kikyo." The girl with white hair said in a monotone voice. She was tall and very pale, her eyes were blank and she looked like a ghost.  
  
"But it looks like your copy has better aim." The last girl said, her hair was cut short, and it barely went below her cheek bones. She was slightly pale and looked completely bored.  
  
"Don't even say that name around me." Kikyo hissed, firing another bull's-eye.  
  
"I didn't say a name." The girl mumbled back.  
  
By now a few people had gathered around Kagome, and watched as she fired one bull's-eye after another.  
  
"C'mon Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. Let's go burst that copy's happy little bubble." Kikyo stomped over to Kagome.  
  
"Well, well copy. Looks like you've even copied my archery ability." Kikyo snarled from behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh joy, it's Kikyo, could this day get any better." Kagome's sarcasm went unnoticed by Kikyo.  
  
"It's obvious that you aren't as good as I am though." Kikyo scoffed, and the crowd let out an "ooohhh"  
  
"Well Kikyo, if you're that good, then why don't we have a little contest." Kagome smirked at Kikyo.  
  
"Winner gets....hmm...Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked back. Kagome's smirk faded slightly.  
  
_'Do I really want to give away someone's freedom, just so I have the chance to see her face if I crush her. If I lose then he'll hate me forever.'_ Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was at least 20 feet ahead of her. He was currently trying to hit a moving target. That target being Miroku.   
  
_'Then again...'_  
  
"You're on."  
  
--------------------------------------------- 

MY FIRST CLIFFY!!!! Unfortunatly I have yet to even get started on the next chappy, so, um.........BE PATIENT! I do have a life.


	9. Two Halves to Every Heart

Do you think:  
  
1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.  
  
2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.  
  
3) Kikyo should be happy  
  
4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.  
  
5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.  
  
Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!  
  
guess who back, back again, Leah back, tell a friend. (you have no idea how long I've wanted 2 say that. What can I say I love Em. and I'm a loser)  
  
HERE IT IS!! THE NEW MW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! I Know it's been long awaited, and the rating went up for a reason, now I will end my babbling, ENJOY!!  
  
Heavy fluff, OOC-ness, and LEMON WARNINGS!  
  
HUGE SPECIAL THANKS TO ANGLEBABE for helping me with the lemon. Thanks sooooooo much, your awesome!! And of course another huge thanks to my beta: Lovinsesshomaruisnteasy, for having to dealing with me and being so cool.  
  
ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OFFICIALLY LEGAL 2 DO...absolutly nothing important! fuck! anyway, i would've had this ch posted LONG ago, but my comp hates me and wouldn't let me go 2 I've had it typed for weeks.

For my readers who want to read the lemon the link is at the end of the chapter.  
-----------------------------

Chapter...seriously what chapter am I up to: Two Halves to Every Heart  
-----------------------------

_'I wonder if she'll give me visiting rights.'_ Kagome winced as her arrow missed its mark by not even a quarter of a centimeter.  
  
Sure in the beginning it was fun, with some good 'ol fashion Kikyo ass kicking, and then things turned ugly, and I'm not just talking about Kikyo.  
  
--_Flashback_---  
  
"Rules are: No purposeful attacking of anyone with your arrows please." Sango said, glaring at Kikyo. "But...who can stop an accident." She winked at Kagome.  
  
"You guys are betting Inuyasha's balls, to the winner, use them well." Kirara said with a giggle. "But seriously, if the bitch wins, she gets the bastard. If Kagome wins she gets the bastard. I dunno why she would want him but whatever, and the bitch has to leave her and the bastard alone."  
  
"10 rounds, one arrow each, per round, most bulls-eyes win." Rin set down the rules.  
  
The first seven rounds were easy, both had tied, but by the eighth round the ugly had started. They had to move back 10 feet from the targets, then an added five feet for every round after.  
  
Kikyo missed a bulls-eye by not even half a centimeter in the eighth round, while Kagome got a bulls-eye. In the ninth round both had gotten the mark. 

--_End Flashback_--  
  
And that brings us to where we are now. If Kikyo misses this shot Kagome would win, but if she made it, would be a tie.  
  
Kikyo notched her arrow and carefully took aim. The entire field went silent, even the councilors turned to look in anticipation. She took a deep breath and let her arrow fly.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who had finally finished trying to shoot at him about 10 minutes ago. Inuyasha turned from the target to the spot where his best friend was looking. Practically everyone in the camp was crowded around two people, and there was a dead silence over them.  
  
"Who know, who cares." A loud gasp echoed through the crowd, Inuyasha only looked away in boredom.  
  
"I feel like target practice,I hope your legs aren't sore Miroku."  
  
The arrow flew through the air with such speed it was almost invisible.  
  
There was a loud **THUMP **of the metal arrow head meeting the solid wood target and a loud gasp rippled through the crowd.  
  
"Bulls-eye." The monotonous voice of the white haired girl broke the silence.  
  
"Tie-breaker." Kagome groaned out.  
  
"Well, what is it!?!" Kikyo snapped at Kagome's friends, who were the parts of the self-appointed rule makers.  
  
"Uh....well we'll have to consult with someone else." Kirara answered. "Wait! Why the hell am I even answering you!" She grumbled but went over to the councilors anyway.

"Well if that's gonna be the tie-breaker then we're gonna need someone to judge it." Jasmine said to Kirara, tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Sad thing is, she's not thinking anything." Leah mumbled to Saku.  
  
"Got it!" Jasmine said as she smacked her cousin in the back of her head. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hey, can you come over to the archery field for a sec?" A female voice was heard saying something from the other line.  
  
"Yeah I know I owe you....not my fault, you bloody alcoholic.....bite me....fine....thanks....fuck you two, bye." Jasmine hung up and smiled at the demon in front of her.  
  
"My cousin is coming to judge. She doesn't know either of them so she'll be a fair judge, and she's actually good at archery."  
  
"Not her." Leah groaned, but Kirara was already off to tell Kagome and the bitch. 

"OK tie-breaker, you each get one shot, to whatever target you want, from whatever distance you want. It will be judged on the distance from the target, aim, and all that other archery crap that I don't know." Kirara announced to everybody else. "Now we're just waiting for the judge to g-"  
  
Kirara was cut off by a loud feline hiss, followed by a shriek, then a loud thump, coming from where the councilors were. Seconds later a tall girl with lower back length blackish-blue hair, a creamy complexion, and dark blue eyes looking thoroughly pissed off approached the group, growling low in her throat, her Inu-youkai ears perched atop her head twitching madly in annoyance.  
  
"So who am I supposed to be judging?"

"Looks like another Kagome vs. creepy obsessed chick thing going on over there." Miroku said to Inuyasha as he looked to the crowd once again.  
  
"Wanna go watch?"  
  
"Yeah, but after the mess hall incident I really don't want to be anywhere near Kagome with sharp projectiles.And I just plainly don't want to be anywhere near Kikyo...ever." Inuyasha shuddered when the mentioned creepy chick blew a kiss at him.  
  
"I think my lunch is coming up."  
  
"I'm Sephora, I'm pissed, I'm about to kill someone, so let's get this over with so I can go back to my one true love, my bed. So if you people of the lollipop guild don't mind I'd like to do this as fast as possible, so I can return to my threesome with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp." Sephora said, earning wide eyed stares from everyone. (How do I come up with these things.)  
  
"Welcome to I-really-didn't-need-to-know-that land. To your left you can see Sephora, a demon whose dreams will probably haunt yours." Sango to Rin who giggled.  
  
"You're supposed to be judging those two." Kirara pointed to the two girls who were currently throwing insults at each other.  
  
"I know sluts less slutty than you!!" Kikyo barked at Kagome.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you even know sluts! Are they the ones that you hang out with on the corner!?!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Sephora groaned, but went up to the two anyway.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Takes one to know one!!"  
  
"That's got the be the most immature thing anyone has ever said to me, not counting Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Alright, break it up Hobbits." Sephora said jumping between the two girls. "Grab your bows and arrows, and lets get this over with." She said, practically holding back each girl. "The rules have already been explained, and since pale chick won the coin toss, lets start this thing." (lets just say there was a coin toss, and Kikyo won OK!)  
  
Kikyo took a minute to look around the field, then smirked.  
  
"I suggest you say bye-bye to Inuyasha now." She scoffed at Kagome, then moved back, really far back, almost into the surrounding forest which was at least 30 feet away.  
  
She notched her arrow and let it fly. It whizzed through the air, then there was the tell-tale **THUMP**.

"What just happened?" Leah grumbled from the floor.  
  
"Well cousin from hell just came, kicked your ass, then left to judge Kagome and creepy pale chick." Saku said, helping Leah off the ground.  
  
"What I don't get is how I get attacked when it was Jasmine who called." Leah glared at said girl, who blatantly ignored her and looked to the archery field.  
  
"Oh my." She raised a hand to her mouth. "Looks like Kagome can kiss Inuyasha's balls goodbye." Jasmine said, eying Kikyo's shot.  
  
"That sounded so wrong." Saku muttered.  
  
"Did you just say 'oh my'?" Leah stared at Jasmine wearily.  
  
The crowd watched the arrow streak through the air.  
  
"Good job pale chick." Sephora said, inspecting the target. "Perfect bulls-eye, from a distance of I'd say 50 feet gave or take. I give it, a 9.4." Sephora said, eying the arrow in the target Kikyo was previously using.  
  
Kagome stood gaping, the only thought running through her head was how to tell Inuyasha why he was now Kikyo's love slave.  
  
"Top that, whore." Kikyo smirked as she strolled past Kagome.  
  
"Will do, bitch." Kagome said confidently, but on the inside she was anything but. She scanned the area for a few seconds then a huge smile lit her face.  
  
She practically skipped to where Kikyo was standing by the woods, notched her arrow, and let it fly.  
  
A heavy silence took over the crowd of onlookers.  
  
"HA! You missed!!" Kikyo's excited squeal filled the air.  
  
"Oh no!!" Saku yelled.  
  
"She missed!!" Jasmine screeched.  
  
"Inuyasha's balls!!" Leah got smacked in the head by both girls.  
  
----(I'm also for dramatic effect, can you tell?)---------  
  
"Seriously, what's with all the gasps and stuff coming from the crowd." Miroku said as he dodged yet another arrow coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"Dunno." Inuyasha turned to look over to the crowd then an arrow whizzed past his cheek.  
  
------The end, tune in next chapter, to see what happens......OK even I'm not that cruel, ONWARD!---------  
  
Kikyo's squeal of glee went unnoticed by the raven haired girl. She watched as the arrow flew past her target, but her smile only got bigger. She watched as it whizzed past Inuyasha's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood, but her smile only turned into a grin. She watched as it made a perfect bullseye on Inuyasha's target, by then she was grinning like a maniac. Kagome strolled up to Kikyo, who had her mouth wide open, and in her sweetest voice said,  
  
"You know your face will stick that way if you stay like that too long, but then again, mouth wide open, eyes looking ahead, and glazed over... probably how you look most of the time anyway." Kagome smirked and walked past the other girl.  
  
"Well we all know who the winner is. Pale chick!!" Everyone turned wide eyes to Sephora, "Oops, I coughed, I meant not pale chick!!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, even though half of them didn't know either of the girls, it's the thought that counts.  
  
Kikyo stomped over to Kagome and glared at her.  
  
"You know what they say Kagome, it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings." Kikyo practically growled. Kagome only smirked at the angry girl in front of her, _'She makes it so easy.'  
_  
"Oh Kikyo I didn't know you could sing. Guess you do learn something new about someone everyday." Kagome said with a fake thoughtful expression.  
  
Kikyo sent one last glare at Kagome and stormed off in the direction of the cabins.  
  
"Um.. pale chick!" Sephora yelled as she raced after the girl, "bows and arrows stay here!!"  
  
After Kikyo's over dramatic departure Kagome was circled by Kanna, Kagura, and Yura.  
  
"Good job perky chick." Kagura said as she started to fan herself, Kagome idly wondered where the fan even came from, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Indeed. Your performance was excellent." Kanna said in her monotone voice.  
  
"It's about time someone kicked her off her high horse, unfortunately I didn't get to do any of the kicking." Yura said, eying Kagome's hair.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be her friends?" Kagome asked looking over the three girls suspiciously.  
  
"Don't make me laugh." All eyes turned to Kanna in shock.  
  
"You can laugh?" Yura asked breathlessly.  
  
"Anyway, we're being paid to be dragged behind that annoying bitch and compliment her." Kagura drawled.  
  
"Naraku better triple our payment now that we're gonna have to listen to her whining for days." Yura said with a pout.  
  
"Or at least buy us some ear plugs." Kanna said idly.  
  
"Yeah, well we better get going, might as well get this over with." Kagura said with a sigh, and walked away from Kagome, with Kanna and Yura in tow.  
  
"Oh and by the way," She briefly stopped but didn't bother to turn to look at Kagome, "I would be very careful if I were you. Kikyo's got Naraku to help her, and that bastard has no boundaries. So watch your back." She continued walking, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"'K, thanks, bye!" Kagome called to the girls, and turned around to talk to her friends, but was met with molten golden eyes instead.  
  
"What, the fuck, is this wench!?!!" Inuyasha growled out and pointed to the already healing cut on his cheek.  
  
"Hmm...well, from the looks of it, I'd say it was a cut Inuyasha," Kagome said innocently, while trying to hide her bow behind her back. Today's lesson: long bows just cannot be hidden behind your back.  
  
"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked just as innocently as he tried to look behind her.  
  
"Oh this," Kagome said, taking the bow from behind her back. "looks like a bow to me, I wonder how that got back there." Kagome said with an innocent thoughtful expression.  
  
"YOU SHOT AN ARROW AT ME!?!?!" Inuyasha roared at the girl.  
  
"No silly. If I shot an arrow at you, you would be dead. I shot an arrow at your target." Kagome said, continuing her fake innocents.  
  
"Fucking stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled and turned to leave, but was met by three angry girls instead.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A WENCH!!!" Sango roared.  
  
"She just saved you from certain doom...and sex slave-ness!!!" Rin yelled, poking him in the chest.  
  
"You march back up to her and apologize right now mister!! Whoa, serious mother moment right there." Kirara mumbled.  
  
"What the hell are you three babbling about?" Inuyasha barked.(no pun intended...OK maybe a little) He whirled around to look at Kagome but she was long gone.  
  
"If she lost that archery thing, you would have been stuck with Kikyo. Forever." Sango said darkly.  
  
"Well, um...actually just until the end of camp." Rin mumbled.  
  
"That's besides the point, you'd have been stuck with Kikyo. You'd be subject to her disgusting desires. You'd be her love slave, her sex bunny, her lap dog-"  
  
"OK I think he gets the point Kirara." Sango muttered.  
  
"Her daily dose of puppy loving. OK now I'm done."  
  
"He left like 10 seconds into your love slave speech Kirara." Rin muttered with a shake of her head. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the trees of the nearby forest.  
  
"Dammit, where the hell could she be!" Inuyasha grumbled, casting a glance over to the horizon. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and still no one had seen Kagome since the contest.  
  
"Stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled and sped up. Then he caught a familiar intoxicating scent coming from near the pond. "Why do we even have to do this? Inuyasha's already looking, she doesn't need us looking too." Miroku grumbled as Sango pulled him around the camp grounds.  
  
"I can't take your whining anymore! You go that way, I'll look over there. Meet back here in like an hour."  
  
--Half an hour later--  
  
Sango opened yet another cabin door expecting to see the normal emptiness, not exactly what she found here. Miroku currently had his tongue stuck down some random girl's throat in a heated kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" They broke apart and looked up to see Sango standing at the door, the girl turned bright red and ran out of the cabin.  
  
"Err...hello, Sango dear." Miroku smiled innocently at the girl.  
  
"This is how you look for Kagome?" Sango glared at the boy in front of her.  
  
"See, I was looking for her, but then I met this girl, and she said her throat was hurting her, so I decided to take a look for her. I did take health class last year." Miroku's only response was another glare. _'OK then, excuse number two.'  
_  
"It was an accident." Miroku said weakly.  
  
"How could it possibly be an accident. She tripped and your lips broke her fall!?! God Miroku, you are such a pervert." Sango turned walked out of the cabin.  
  
_'A pervert that I just happen to be head over heels in love with._' She sighed and wiped away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. 

--------------------  
  
Inuyasha ran toward the pond where he could smell Kagome the strongest. _'It's always the last place you look.'  
_  
Kagome was sitting by the pond, gazing into the water, when he entered the clearing. He quietly walked over to her, still unnoticed by the girl, until he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." Kagome said scathingly, only looking up for a second, but she still managed to get in the glare.  
  
"Yeah...just me. Look Kagome, I just came to say...sorry. You're friends told me 'bout the whole contest thing, so....um....thanks." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome's head shot up so fast it was a wonder how she didn't break her neck, and gave him a wide eyed stare.  
  
"You're what?" Kagome asked breathlessly, hoping she heard right.  
  
"I said I was sorry. You want a parade or something!!" Kagome sighed and looked back to the inky black water, deciding not to push her luck, an apology, and gratitude from Inuyasha in one day, must be some sort of record or something. Inuyasha looked at the girl next to him with a small smile, then turned his eyes to the stars.  
  
"You see those two stars." Inuyasha pointed to two stars that were separated by a small stream of other less bright stars.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome mumbled looking away from the pond.  
  
"My mother always told me the story behind them when I was little." Kagome looked at him with interest.  
  
"They were once people, lovers. They promised themselves to each other in life. But one died before the other, and promised to wait for their lover, so they became a star. The other died later, of a broken heart and also became a star. It searched for it's lover, but I guess it took to long, or was a guy and was afraid of commitment." Inuyasha chuckled sadly. "By the time he was ready to go to her it was too late. Other stars had already gathered between them. Now they'll be separated forever. Each with only half of a heart. When your other half is so close, but you can't get to them, life just doesn't seem worth living." Inuyasha had stopped looking at the stars long ago, and was looking at the girl he had fallen for at first glance.  
  
"It's really sad, to give up something like love, just because you're afraid of what could happen." She muttered, Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was talking about the stars anymore, or something else.  
  
"It really is a stupid mistake. One that I don't ever plan on making Kagome." The way he said her name made a shiver run up her spine. He wrapped his arms around the girl as they both stared up into the night sky, they both knew that they had to leave sometime, but not now. They enjoyed being in each others arms, for now.  
  
"Um...we should be heading back now." Inuyasha mumbled when he felt the girl shiver in his arms.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Inuyasha got up and offered her a hand, which she ignored and opted for hoisting herself up.  
  
"Why were you all the way out here anyway?" Inuyasha asked, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his clothes.  
  
"Oh, well I was planning to go back a while ago," Kagome started, a blush already staining her cheeks. "But I um... sorta.... got lost." Inuyasha sweat dropped and did the anime fall.  
  
--20 minutes later in the cabin--  
  
"Kagome!! Where were you!!!" As soon as she stepped into the cabin she was attacked by three excited/worried girls.  
  
"Fine, be like that." Inuyasha mumbled "No Inuyasha we were so worried or anything. I'm hurt." Inuyasha said sarcastically, but everyone still ignored him.  
  
"Aw, Kagome, we were so worried. Group hug, c'mon girls."  
  
"Miroku get the hell away from me." Sango said practically pushing him away with her leg when he tried to "hug" her.  
  
"Touch Kagome and I promise to kill you slowly and-" The loud bang of the door bursting open cut off Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope it's all about tribal. Trance is too weird." Sakura said, her speech slightly slurred as she and her sister leaned on each other.  
  
"Tribal is freaky, trance is the shit." (What I'm obsessed with Trance music, and tribal's hot too.) Saku argued, then looked over at the teens who were staring at them weirdly.  
  
"Hey, since when are there four Sesshomaru's?" She muttered to her sister.  
  
"I dunno. Where'd the other two come from? Definitely have to start cutting down on the body shots. Anyhow, lights out soon, we're going to a tennis thing tomorrow, sweet dreams munchk-" Sakura never finished her sentence because that was about the time she and her sister passed out.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Should we just leave them there?" Hojo asked. (see he does exist)  
  
"No that would be mean." Rin answered.  
  
"That's why you guys are going to take them to their cabins." Sango said looking over at the boys.  
  
"What!?!?!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, you're the big strong manly men, and we're just the little 'ol damsels in distress." Kirara said over dramatically. All the boys practically choked on their laughter.  
  
"Damsels my ass." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Distress...yeah right." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
At about the same time the girls were about to pommel the boys, Sy, Leah and Jasmine came into the cabin.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should stop them?" Leah mumbled to the other councilors.  
  
"Where's the fun in that...wow Rin's got one hell of a right hook." Sy winced slightly.  
  
"Ouch, Kagome's gonna yank his ear off." Jasmine said, twitching one of her canine ears.  
  
"OK little people, break it up!" Sy yelled, of course not being dumb enough to jump between four angry women and their prey.  
  
"We'll just take what's ours and be on our way." Leah said, grabbing one of Saku's arms and pulling her out of the cabin. They dragged the girls outside and then dragged them to their cabins.  
  
"Eww, Sy switch with me. I can see down your girls shirt. Please tell her to wear a bra!" They heard the retreating shriek from outside.  
  
"Um....right. Anywho, I'm sleepy." Kagome yawned and got off of Inuyasha. (the fight you pervs.)  
  
"Me too." Rin said, and made a dash for the bathroom.  
  
--_8 fights for the bathroom later_--  
  
"Stay over there, and nobody'll get hurt." Sango said, building back her pillow defense.  
  
"Sango, can I ask you a question, and you have to answer it honestly." Miroku asked, leaning closer to the girl, trying to make out her face in the dark.  
  
"No I will not bear your children." Sango glared at him through the darkness.  
  
"Darn. OK another question."  
  
"Um...sure." Sango answered cautiously.  
  
"Why do you always have your defenses up, and I'm not just talking about the pillows. Why don't you just trust people?"  
  
"I do trust people, and I have up my defenses for a reason." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice that would've gone unnoticed by anyone, but Miroku wasn't anyone.  
  
"Why don't you trust me then?"  
  
"Trust is earned, not given...and it might have something to do with the hand on my ass."  
  
--_I like to call this part 'Unofficially Official'_--  
  
"Alright I get it, you're sorry." Kagome giggled out, and tried to roll over, but the arm wrapped around her waist only pulled her back to its owner. Apparently Inuyasha enjoyed the reaction he got from her when he apologized, mainly the slight spike in her scent, so much that he kept doing it...but just a little different this time.  
  
"But..." Inuyasha mumbled and kissed her neck. "I'm really, really, realllllly sorry." Every word was marked by another kiss on her neck.  
  
Kagome giggled, but her giggle soon turned into a moan when Inuyasha raked a fang over the vain in her neck, then ran his tongue over the spot.  
  
"How 'bout I show you how sorry I am?" Inuyasha whispered huskily and rolled them over so he was straddling her.  
  
"Your brother and Rin are right above us." Kagome whispered and tried to push the demon off of her.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha quickly rolled off of her, and stole a kiss in the process. "Stupid bastard ruining my fun."  
  
"I never said that we couldn't do anything at all." Kagome whispered, and rolled on top of him, and kissed him. She took charge of the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and coming to play with his tongue. Inuyasha ran his hands up her sides and under her shirt.  
  
--_Muhahahaha I'm evil, I try_--  
  
**Poke, poke, poke.**  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered and poked Sesshomaru's nose.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered a little louder and poked him again.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" She almost yelled. Sesshomaru only opened one golden eye to look at her.  
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were awake."  
  
"Rin, the next time you yell my name, I want it to be for other reasons." Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Saku and Sakura screamed, jumping on the couch, which just happened to contain Hojo.  
  
"Owwy, I can't feel my legs." Hojo groaned.  
  
"Hey kid, you should get life insurance." Sakura said, still jumping.  
  
"I think we should stop, it's not waking 'em, and this kids screams are starting to annoy the hell outta me." Saku said, pulling her sister off the couch.  
  
"Can we jump on their beds?"  
  
"Bunks remember."  
  
"Stupid camp." Sakura grumbled.  
  
"We're already awake." Kagome grumbled from her bed.  
  
"Oh, well we're leaving in two hours. Bye!!" Saku said, dragging her sister out the door, and closing it behind her.  
  
"What time is it?" Inuyasha mumbled to the girl in his arms.  
  
"I dunno, I just wanna stay in bed with you. OK that sounds wrong."  
  
"I think I'm a bad influence on you." He said with a smirk, and nipped her neck. "Tired from last night?" He whispered with a lazy grin.  
  
"Perv, see if I ever make out with you again."  
  
"You know you can't resist me."  
  
"Cocky bastard."  
  
"Gosh, if you two are about to do it, please do us all a favor and go into another room." Kirara said from her face down position in her pillow, making Kagome and Inuyasha turn bright red.  
  
"Feh, why would I want this wench, she's loud, bossy, annoying-"  
  
"Hey! I'm right here ya know!!" Kagome screeched, pulling one of his dog ears."And she does that!"  
  
Kirara who was still more than half asleep said the one thing that made Inuyasha's blood run cold, and go completely pale and stiff as a board.  
  
"So why do you have a scent mark on her?" Kagome felt Inuyasha freeze next to her, she even thought he stopped breathing.  
  
"What's a scent mark?" Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Um...would ya look at the time, I call first shower!" He rolled onto the floor, scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom.  
  
_'Oh crap.'_

Inuyasha spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid Kagome... kinda hard to do when you share a cabin, but it's worth a shot. While Kagome spent her time trying to find out what a scent mark was.  
  
The demons in the cabin blatantly refused, saying it was Inuyasha's responsability to tell her. Sango refused, and sided with the demons, Hojo was, of course, clueless. And it was hard for Miroku to tell her when Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome flexing his claws...and Rin, was...sleeping. Of course there was ten minutes of the boys oggling thegirls in between questions and threats.  
  
--_Flashback_--  
  
"So how do we look?" Rin, asked as she and the other girls came out of the bedroom, which they kicked the boys out of 20 minutes earlier. The boys looked up, and stared...and stared...and stared-  
  
"Well? Say something." Sango practically yelled. As soon as the words left her mouth Miroku was in front of her, on one knee.  
  
"Marry me." He grasped her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Errrrrrr......."  
  
"You're not going outside in that." Sesshomaru said going up to Rin  
  
"Why not?" She huffed, poking him in the chest.  
  
"I don't want other guys seeing you like this."  
  
"You're a pig."  
  
"So,what do ya think?" Kagome looked up shyly at Inuyasha.  
  
"That'd look better on my floor." Inuyasha said with a sexy smirk.  
  
Rin was wearing a white short sleeved belly shirt, with white shorts that stopped just below her butt. And a white visor with the Nike logo on it, like the rest of the girls, with matching white sneakers. And had her hair out.  
  
Kagome had on a white tank-top, and a white mini skirt, that was definitely too short for her to bend down in without someone getting an eyeful. (Inuyasha definitely planned on using that to his advantage) She also had on a visor, and matching white sneakers, and had her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
Sango was wearing a white wife-beater, that left little to the imagination, and the white short pleated tennis skirt, that reached her upper thigh. And a white visor, matching sneakers, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands in the front to frame her face.  
  
Kirara wore a white tank-top, with white shorts the reached her upper thigh, and a white visor. She also wore white sneakers, and her hair was out. (I got so tired of typing all of that. And does anyone know why the official tennis color is white?)  
  
----_End Flashback_-------  
  
Two hours later Saku and Sakura were back as promised.  
  
"Hiya dudes and dudettes!" Saku said, bursting into the cabin.  
  
"Hey Kirara chick, we've got a surprise for you!" Sakura said in a sing song voice.  
  
"TADA!" The twins said in unison and stepped apart to reveal Shippo.  
  
"We found out from our sources-"  
  
"Our cousins walked into the clearing when you guys were making out during the paint ball fight."  
  
"that you two go out." Saku continued, as if her sister never interrupted her. "So, we decided that you should have a make-out buddy for these trips too."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Hojo asked, from the corner.  
  
"Sorry, we just haven't found the right guy for you yet...anyway, back to more important people. It's against camp rules to take people from other groups with us-"  
  
"But," Sakura started, cutting off her sister, "since we like you guys so much, we pulled a few strings, slept with some councilors-"  
  
"That was all her, coincidentally Sy is his councilor." Saku cut in.  
  
"So here he is."  
  
"Now you may worship us." Saku said with a huge smile.  
  
"You jerk!!!" Kirara screamed at Shippo making everyone in the cabin flinch.  
  
"I said I was sorry a million times Kira."  
  
"Uh...what's going on?" Kagome whispered to the twins.  
  
"They had a lovers tryst a few days ago, about something stupid though. And Kirara's been pissed ever since." Saku explained.  
  
"OK I must be missing the point or something, why did you bring him here?"  
  
"'Cuz nothing interesting ever happens around here, so it's our job to liven things up. And since we know absolutely everything that goes on around here, we thought it would be funner this way." Sakura answered with the same huge smile. (I know funner isn't a word.)  
  
"You're both sick." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Oh my god, now say no I will not have sex with you and you would sound just like my therapist!" Saku said earning a wide eyes stare from Kagome.  
  
"OK kiddies, time to go, so mush!" 

------------------  
  
After everyone was piled into the cars, they left for the tennis courts.  
  
"How far is this place anyway?" Kirara asked Sakura.  
  
"About a two hour drive."  
  
"Oh great." Kirara mumbled and glared at the person who's lap she was sitting on.  
  
"I said I was sorry and I do mean it." Shippo pleaded, Kirara only "humph"ed and turned her head. Shippo growled low in his throat and hooked a finger under her chin, and turned her face to his.  
  
"Kira, I was being an ass, I think you're perfect in every way. But right now you're just being a bitch, so if anyone should be mad right now, it should be me!" As soon as he was finished Kirara crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, which he quickly dominated. His tongue ravaged her mouth before coming to play with hers in a battle for dominance. When lack of air forced them apart Kirara spoke.  
  
"I love a guy who takes charge." She said, and leaned in for another kiss.

"That's so gross." Sango mumbled to Miroku, looking at the couple next to her.  
  
"I think they forgot we were here." Miroku said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I swear if they keep doing that I'm gonna stick my head out the window into on-coming traffic."  
  
"Maybe we should take the hint, and be like them." Miroku smiled lecherously at Sango.  
  
"I think you're right." Sango said, running her hands over his chest.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"No." "Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ple-" Inuyasha crashed his lips to Kagome's in a heated kiss shutting her up. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan into the kiss, slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her, before coming to play with her tongue.  
  
"No." He whispered against her lips when they broke apart.  
  
"Tease." Kagome mumbled, and crossed her arms. "Just tell me what a scent mark is!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Gosh Kag, he said no." Rin grumbled.  
  
"But I wanna know what it is!!"  
  
"Nosy."  
  
"Hey! Just go back to making out with your lover Rin."  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome." Rin pulled Sesshomaru's lips to hers in a long kiss.  
  
"Ewwww, I didn't actually mean it." _'Awww, they're all making out. I'm so proud. I think I feel a tear.'_ Saku thought as she looked at the two couples in the backseat from the mirror. Her sister's car drove up next to hers, and Sakura gave her a thumbs up, then drove ahead of her.  
  
_'3 down, one to go.'_ "OK, we're here, stop making out, and get out." Sakura said to the teens, ushering them to the tennis courts.  
  
"Um...we don't really know how to play tennis..."  
  
"But we have done quite a few tennis instructors." Saku said, cutting off her sister, who sent her a glare.  
  
"So anyway have fun, we'll be over there hitting on the hot tennis instructors if you need us...and don't tell Sy."  
  
"Tell Sy what?" A male voice asked from behind Sakura, who spun around to find Sy.  
  
"That I love you. Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Leah and I brought our groups here."  
  
"OK, whatever."  
  
"Bye guys!" Saku called to them as she was leaving. "Grab your rackets, and grab your balls, and go play tennis....I said grab your balls!!" Saku started laughing.  
  
"How long have you been waiting to use that?" Sakura asked dryly.  
  
"Since yesterday."  
  
"Thought so." "Tell me PLEASE!!!!"  
  
"No, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed for about the millionth time that day.  
  
"Ple-" Kagome never got to finish her begging, because at that moment, a black and brown blurr raced by, scooping up her up in the process.  
  
"What the--KOUGA!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after them, unfortunately like the morning run incident, Inuyasha was just not fast enough.  
  
Kagome looked up at her captor and sighed. _'I just attract the weird ones.'  
_  
"Um...Kouga, are you planning on putting me down anytime soon?" 'So I can beat your bloody lights out!!'  
  
"Of course." A few seconds later he put her down in a secluded part of the tennis courts, hidden by the bleachers, for watching the games.  
  
"Did mutt face do anything to you?" Kouga's eyes scanned her up and down, lingering on her chest area a little to long for her liking.  
  
"He wouldn't. Look Kouga, you're a really nice guy, but I really should get going." Kagome turned to leave, but stopped and looked over to Kouga.  
  
"By any chance would you know what a scent mark is?"  
  
"Yeah, what demon doesn't?" Kouga said a little cockily. "It's the basic form of m-" The fist making itself acquainted with Kouga's face cut him off and sent him flying. Inuyasha stood by Kagome with a huge victory smile on his face.  
  
"That felt good." He glanced at Kagome who was glaring at him."Miss me babe?" He smirked at her  
  
"Like a hernia." She mumbled and brushed past him. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.  
  
"You know, there's no one around right now." He whispered suggestively into her ear, nibbling on the lobe, as he pinned her to the wall with his body.  
  
"Kouga's right there." Kagome said, pointing to the form on the floor.  
  
"He'll be out for a while."  
  
"You're a pig." Kagome pushed him off of her and stormed off toward the courts.  
  
"Gosh, you save a person from someone and you don't even get a thank you kiss anymore...ok what I wanted was a little more than a kiss, but still." Kagome strolled past the tennis courts and made a bee-line for the councilors. She giggled when she passed Sango who was threatening to neuter Miroku with her racket, and nearly threw up when she passed Sesshomaru and Rin who was making out against the wall, especially since Sesshomaru's hand was under her shirt, Shippo and Kirara weren't making her upset stomach go away either. They were currently making out on the bleachers.  
  
_'God people, get a room.'_  
  
She passed by Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura, then stopped and did a double take.  
  
_'Is this bitch everywhere!?!'_  
  
They were all to deep in conversation to notice her walking , Kikyo was deep in conversation, while Kagura was trying to see if she could to kill herself with her fan. Yura was playing with her hair, paying more attention to it than to Kikyo. And Kanna was staring into the mirror pendant on her silver chain. Kagome sighed and kept on walking toward the councilors.  
  
Sakura was currently making out with Sy, so she just stayed away from them, and Saku was flirting with a hot blonde tennis instructor.  
  
She sighed again and flopped down on the bleachers.  
  
"Great, the one time I actually need them for something."  
  
"You know, talking to yourself isn't good for you." She was too busy in her own little word to notice Leah, sitting two rows behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Hey." Leah paused and took a sniff, "You're the hanyou's girl, I remember you."  
  
"I'm not his girl."  
  
"But the scent mar-"  
  
"I know there's a scent mark on me, but what the hell is a scent mark!?!"  
  
"What kind of miko doesn't know what a scent mark is?" Leah asked with a chuckle.  
  
"One who should have listened to her Jii-chan when he was ranting."  
  
"Well normally I wouldn't tell you, and say that it was the hanyou's job to tell you." Leah paused when she heard the girl let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"But since you're so frustrated about it, I'll make an exception, just this once."  
  
"Really?!" Kagome looked up in disbelief.  
  
"Sure, why not. Anyway I plan on consuming enough alcohol to put all of Russia to shame tonight, so odds are I won't even remember telling you a thing. So my conscience will be clear." Leah giggled at the expression on Kagome's face, and moved to sit next to her.  
  
"All demons spend most of their lives searching for a mate, basically a husband or wife to humans, except the bond is stronger. Some demons, like inu or neko youkai, chose only one mate, and stick with them for life. If one dies, and the love the mated pair shared was true, the other usually dies of a broken heart. If it wasn't, then the living one goes on to search for another mate."  
  
_'That sounds sorta like Inuyasha's story.'_  
  
"Of course to get a mate, there is the courting period, where the male, well courts the female, and on rare occasions it can be the other way around.  
  
"Demons mark those that they are either courting, or intend to court with their scent, making a scent mark. If you choose to accept the hanyou as a mate then there will be the marking, and until you are ready to mate, -since inu youkai are very honorable race he will not pressure you into anything you're not ready for- the hanyou will have to keep renewing his mark on you, before it fades. And then, when you are ready to be bound to him, there is the mating and marking. The mark that you get then is permanent, and pretty much tells all other males to fuck off. Well that concludes the lesson for today. And your lover is coming over here, so I'll be off." Leah hopped off the bleachers and about two minutes later an angry hanyou came into view.  
  
Kagome stood up and dusted off her skirt and smiled her biggest smile at him.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about wench? Did you know Kikyo was here, bitch tried to flash me.::Shudder::" Kagome's smile only got bigger as she walked up to Inuyasha until they were only centimeters apart.  
  
"You like me." She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"H-wha..huh?" Inuyasha sputtered and moved back, Kagome only stepped closer.  
  
"You like me, you love me, you want to mark me." She continued and Inuyasha backed into one of the tennis nets, and fell over, landing on his back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about wench." Inuyasha lied, and was about to get up when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to find Kagome straddling his chest.  
  
"Admit it. I found out what a scent mark is, so tell the truth and I'll get off of you."  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to."  
  
"Maybe I won't have to. But that all depends."  
  
"I'm not saying anything, wench."  
  
"Guess Hojo will have someone to sleep next to on the couch tonight. Or he could sleep with me, and you can have the couch all to yourself." Kagome said thoughtfully, getting off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright, alright," Inuyasha grabbed her thigh and kept her on him. "I like ya. Happy now?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Soooo?"  
  
"Do you like me wench!?!"  
  
"I dunno, I have to think about it." Kagome said in fake thoughtfulness. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and was surprised when he got a low moan from Kagome and a spike in her scent. Then it hit him, she was straddling his chest, which vibrated when he growled. He was gonna have fun with this.  
  
"Well?" He asked with his usual cocky smirk in place, still growling.  
  
"Hmm?" All coherent thought went out the window at the delightfully torturous vibrations of his chest on her nether regions.  
  
"Do you like me or not wench?" Inu asked again, only this time he stopped growling. A chuckle escaped his lips at the whine Kagome let out.  
  
"Yes I do." She replied a bit breathlessly.  
  
"You had better." He growled again, making Kagome squeeze shut her eyes and moan again. He smirked and lifted her off of him and got up.  
  
"You wanna actually play tennis?" Kagome asked trying to get her brain to function right.  
  
"Nope. But I do know a great Kouga free spot where we could finish what we started." Inu whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome looked down and blushed, seeing the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Well come on then." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the spot. 

Sesshomaru sat on one of the bleachers waiting for Rin to come back from the bathroom, when he heard his name being called. The silver haired boy looked up at the person who called him. Amber eyes met ruby red ones as the figure stopped in front of him.  
  
"Kagura." He got up and smiled at her, "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, same here." She pulled him to her in a hug.  
  
"I haven't seen you since we broke up." He mumbled to her, returning the hug.  
  
"Yeah, my family just moved back here. My mom said I was starting to annoy her with the unpacking so she sent me here." She said with a giggle.  
  
"AHEM!" Rin was definitely not a happy camper, she just got back and was greeted with the wonderful sight of her boyfriend hugging some girl. The two immediately separated, and Rin sent Sesshomaru a glare that could freeze hell.  
  
"Um.. Kagura, this is my girlfriend...um...Rin." By then he swore he saw fire in her eyes. _'Nice going baka.'_"Rin this is my ex-girlfriend Kagura." Rin turned a fake smile to Kagura.  
  
"Haven't we met? Oh yeah, your one of Kikyo's followers."  
  
"Don't remind me." Kagura grumbled sensing the tension in the air. An awkward silence soon fell over the three.  
  
"Well I better get going before Kikyo realizes I'm missing out on her 'It's all about me' speech." Kagura started. "I'll see ya around Rin. And Sesshomaru, we really have to catch up sometime." She gave him one last hug before dashing off.  
  
Rin rounded on Sesshomaru with a glare that made even him flinch.  
  
"I'm waiting." Before he could even open his mouth to respond Sakura popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Time to go- um....am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all." Rin answered, still glaring at Sesshomaru.  
  
"OK, well it's time to go." She said running off to pry the racket out of Sango's hand and save Miroku a beating.  
  
Rin turned and walked off to the parking lot, not even sparing the demon behind her a second glance.

"Hey you two, time to go." Saku said, turning Inuyasha and Kagome around and marching them back to the cars.  
  
"What! But I didn't even start to have fun yet." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Me either." Kagome agreed.  
  
"You guys can have crazy monkey sex when you get back to camp. Little delinquents, and the best place to do it out here is behind the bleachers in the opposite direction, trust me, I know these things." Saku said, pushing them into the car.  
  
After making sure to do a head count, especially making sure Hojo was there, they drove back to camp. _'Think cold thoughts, think cold thoughts, think cold thoughts!! Ice, snow, glaciers, ice in my pants. This isn't working.'_ Inuyasha looked at the girl sleeping in his arms. She was straddling his waist and every once in a while she would move slightly, and try to make herself comfortable. And it wasn't exactly helping his little Inu problem  
  
_'My grandmother in a bikin...Kagome in a bikini, on a cold day...NO! Not helping. Sesshomaru in a bikini on a cold day.'_ He looked over to his brother and shuddered. _'That one definitely works.'_ Rin was not happy, he could practically feel the anger rolling off of her in waves, and it was all directed to him. She had been glaring at him since the "incident", and even begged Kagome to switch seats with her, and, to his extreme disgust, Hojo. Who they all found out is not gay, and if he was, apparently he doesn't want Sesshomaru. (who wouldn't want Sesshomaru)  
  
She had gotten even angrier when he agreed with her when she said Kagura was pretty. From then on, he decided to shut up, after all, it seemed like all the Shiro men had foot-in-mouth syndrome.  
  
_'I bet it's genetic.'_ he thought with sad humor.  
  
"Hey guys," Saku said from the drivers seat, breaking his train of thought. "I'm running low on gas and junk food, I'll be back in like 10 minutes, don't go anywhere." She said, even though Sesshomaru and Rin were the only ones awake. She pulled into a gas station, and hopped out of the car and headed for the little deli.  
  
As soon as she was gone Rin got off of Sesshomaru's lap and out of the car, and ran to bathroom.  
  
"Go after her." Kagome mumbled to him, still not opening her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard the woman, go after her. She's probably in there crying her eyes out." Inuyasha mumbled to his brother, still appearing as if he was asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't need someone to tell him again, he was out of the car and into the bathroom in the blink if an eye.  
  
"He's such and idiot." Inuyasha mumbled when he left.  
  
"Must be taking lessons from you." Kagome stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and drifted back to sleep, Inuyasha soon followed.  
  
No one was awake when Saku got back into the car, and drove away with two less people. Sesshomaru stepped into the unnaturally clean bathroom, immediately his nose picked up the salty scent of tears and distress.  
  
_'Rin'  
_  
She was standing by one of the sinks staring into the mirror as tiny sobs wracked her small frame. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, mildly surprised when she turned in his arms and cried into his shirt.  
  
"D-do you think...I-I'm ugly?" She stuttered out between sobs. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms in shock. He lifted her chin, and stared into her hazel eyes.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"But Kagura's so pretty."  
  
"She is pretty." The girl lowered her head again and new tears formed. "But you are gorgeous." Rin looked up and him with glassy eyes, and he pulled her closer.  
  
"Kagura is my past Rin. You are my present, and my future, if you will have me."  
  
"Of course I will." A whole new set of tears rolled down her face, but for a very different reason this time. "I love you Sess." Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you too Rin." He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip, making Rin moan, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her.  
  
"I want you, right here, right now." Rin whispered into his ear when they broke apart, licking the lobe teasingly.  
  
"Who am I to deny you?" He whispered back, and pulled her back for a frantic kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth making her moan again and press against him.  
He rolled off of her so as not to crush her. She looked at him with half closed eyes as he pulled her closer.  
  
"You'll be the death of me woman." He mumbled and kissed the top of her head. "A very happy death." He smiled at her, she smiled back lazily and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
He carried the sleeping girl in his arms, now fully clothed, not expecting the others to have been there. He sighed and looked down at the girl, and smiled again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that when she was around.  
Using his demonic speed they were back at camp in minutes.  
  
Of course the others gave them both "What have you to been doing?" looks, and everyone seemed to have developed a Miroku worthy lecherous smile. He ignored them, and joined Rin in the land of dreams.  
  
_'She's mine.'_ He smiled again, and drifted off. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the link: h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c/ v i e w c h . p h p /4 8 4 3 2 /2 4 0 4 4 3 /

Remember to take out the spaces!!

THANKS TO MY BETA AND ANGLEBABE FOR HELP WITH THE LEMON!!! AND.........ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sad, I know. But don't worry I like to go out with a bang.. or a splash.  
  
OK I don't actually know if that is how the star story goes, I knew it once, but not now, oh well. So what did you think? I know I know it's about damn time you finally updated. hey I had writers block.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Leah!!!!!!


	10. AN

Sorry just an A.N

AN IMPORTANT ONE TOO!! SO FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO, like me, SKIP OVER THE AUTHORS NOTE READ THIS ONE!!!!!! please...I love u, lol.

Anyway sabriel17 (i hope i got that right, if i didn't please tell me, feel free to yell, i hate when people get my name wrong too.) said

"I love this fic, but yoy haven't updated in months, please say you haven't abandoned it!"

NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS FIC!! this is my first good one. Its just that with school and stuff, I have a lot going on, I actually have the next chapter finished, but I just have to type it. I was actually gonna spend my thanksgiving break typing it, because I really rather do anything but spend time with my(...shudder) family. But my mothers wedding was on Sunday so my break was spent rehersing, and cleaning my room (insert horror movie chic scream here) for my relatives (again insert horror movie chic scream). Those people can drive the freaking Pope insane. People from the carribean yell to much, and the other ones are from Canada so they yell in french, some of them yell with a Jamacian accent..I dunno why, WE'RE NOT JAMACIAN!! and then there's my mom yelling with her Grenadian accent. (That's right, I'm Grenadian..but I don't live there anymore...teardrop... but me and my sis are like the only light skinned people there lol. I'M MIXED DAMMIT!! LEMME ALONE!!) Then I try to kill my cousins for taking my bed, then they curse me out in french, I curse them out in spanish. we have a very diverse...and odd family.

Wow, I realllllllllllllllllllly have a bad case of A.D.D lol, so the moral of this extremly long, pointless, and having nothing to do with the actual reason for the A.N, story is that, I'M NOT DROPPING THIS FIC!! ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE ARE ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!! :-D

hope to have the new chapter up soon

Leah 


	11. Sexual Tension at it's breaking point

Do you think:

1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.

2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.

3) Kikyo should be happy

4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.

5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.

Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!

THREE CHAPTERS AND THE EPILOGUE LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS, OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE!

Chapter...something, I dunno, what do I look like, the author or something gosh,:

Sexual Tension at it's Breaking Point

-------------------------------

"So...."

"So?"

"Soooooo."

"What!?!" Rin glared at the three girls sitting across from her. They were in the cabin's living room like thing after, kicking out the boys, to have a good 'ol fashioned girl talk...about Rin's newly discovered love life.

It was Sunday morning and after a whole night of not questioning Rin and her doggy lover, (ok that sounds like bestiality) mostly because they were sleeping, the girls were reallllllly getting a bit restless. So let the questioning begin!!!

"Six pack?"

"How big?"

"Was it good?" The questions all came so fast and right behind each other, Rin didn't even know who said what.

"OK then, you all need sex by the way," Rin began, earning glares from her friends, "Perfectly chiseled, huge and it was heaven." Rin blushed a bit, but her smile still remained.

"And...." The other girls leaned in when their friend continued. "He said he loves me."

Four collective squeals rang through the room followed by three loud "Awwwwww"s.

---------Now to the male bonding------------

All the guys were leaned against the back of their cabin, basking in the sunlight...well not really, they just had nowhere else to go since their cabin was under siege by three nosy women and their poor victim.

"Good?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru, not even bothering to look away from the girls running by.

"Yep."

"Love?" Inuyasha didn't even glance as his brother.

"Definitely."

"Marked?"

"Not yet, soon."

"OK."

------------Very...uh...touching----------

--Wednesday--

"Ok we have some very sad news for you all." Sephora announced to the camp which was assembled in from of her. "We didn't save a bunch of money, because we didn't switch to Geico." Group sweatdrop, and group anime style fall.

It was time for the obstacle course, and Ms. Maiochi was still "ill" so today Sephora, Jasmine, and Leah were in charge of the munchkins.

"We as councilors, and new overlords of this camp, pride ourselves in our originality." Jasmine began.

"But," Leah cut in, "It is with a heavy heart that we announce...that after 3 parties, endless bottles of booze, and stripers by the dozen. We still couldn't think of anything original for you to do today." Leah ended by overdramatically whipping away an invisible tear.

"We know this'll be hard for you, it's hard for us too, but you'll have to-" Jasmine choked on her words and leaned on her cousin. "I can't do it!! You tell them!" All of the camp attendees were staring at the councilors like they were crazy, you would think that after so long they'd get used to it, but apparently not.

"What she's trying to say," Sephora continued, while trying to push Jasmine off of her, "is, you guys have the day off, since our brains have finally combusted. So go, be merry little ones!!" Loud cheering echoed through the crowd...and a few groans from sports enthusiasts.

"You guys can go chill in the cabins, or pig out in the mess hall, or do it in the forest. And if you really have nothing...or no one to do, we're gonna have the soccer and baseball stuff from a few days ago lying around." Leah yelled over the cheering crowd.

"Oh, and remind your councilors to take you shopping for the end of camp costume ball this Sunday!!!" Jasmine yelled.

"We need to talk." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha as he was on his way to the mess hall.

"But-but, I want a Yoohoo!!!" Inuyasha let out a very dog like whine, and his ears drooped, but he trailed behind the girl anyway.

"You're such a baby." Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like "pedophile", which Kagome ignored. (think about it)

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled when they entered the forest.

"Somewhere private."

"You wanna-"

"You have such a one track mind. I just want to talk, you perv." Kagome shot him a glare over her shoulder and continued walking, until they were in the same clearing where Inuyasha told Kagome the star story a few nights before.

"I do not have a one tra-"

"What would being mated to you mean?" Kagome cut Inuyasha off and stared him straight in the eye.

-----------------------------------------------

"Kirara could you please get off Shippo, because honestly no one wants to see that, and do me a favor?" The young demoness flipped off Sango, and rolled off of her boyfriend and stood up, dusting off whatever grass that was stuck in her hair or on her clothes.

"You know, some people actually play sports out here, instead of going at it." Sango said, making Kirara grumbled a few choice four letter words under her breath and glare at her.

Since Sango was...Sango, she wanted to play ball instead of sitting in the mess hall and doing absolutely nothing, but pig out. And since everyone, but Sesshomaru, was scared of her, they "complied" to her "request" to go and do something fun. Sesshomaru was there too because, he may not be scared of Sango, but he was terrified of Rin.

"So what do you want me to do, your royal pain in my ass-ness." Kirara said a a fake sweet voice, adding a curtsy.

"We need another bat, one of the councilors told me the equipment and stuff is in that cabin over there. Can you go get one." It wasn't so much a question as an order. Kirara nodded and went to the very small cabin a few yards away, grumbling the whole way.

As soon as she opened the cabin door her eyes almost popped out of her head, and her jaw nearly reached the floor.

_'Oh...holy...fuck."_ She nearly slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it.

"'My poor eyes!!!"

"Kirara! What's taking so long." Sango yelled, coming up to the shed/cabin.

"Um..."

"Are you getting the bat or not."

"Uh...."

"Move over." She pushed the neko girl from in front of the door and opened it.

"Wait! You don't wanna-" It was too late, Sango had already opened the door, a look of horror and disgust spread across her features, with a hint of confusion.

Kirara quickly shut the door, once again resting on it.

"I- I'm stuck between throwing up and having a stroke." Sango whispered hoarsely.

"I know....that-that was just wrong." Kirara replied just as hoarse.

"That was Sessho-"

"Yeah."

"And Ri-"

"Uh-huh."

"Doing...ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!"

"I know!!"

"I just saw-"

"Me too!!!!!!!!" Huge anime tears were forming in both girls' eyes.

"I'm gonna need years of therapy for this." Kirara mumbled.

"Yeah that was just too disturbing. I'm gonna have nightmares, I can never look at them the same way, ever again. "

"Oh god!!! I see it when I close my eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um..." Sango started in a slightly puzzled tone, " that position-how did they-"

"I think it's best if we never find out."

------------------------------------------

"Huh?"

"What-What would being mated to you, Inuyasha, mean?" Kagome asked in a very quiet voice.

"Well it would mean that we would be bonded together for life, and your life span would extend-"

"No, I mean, what would it mean to you." She dropped her gaze to the forest floor, missing Inuyasha's look of utter joy.

_'She wants to be my mate! What the hell did I do to deserve her?'_ Kagome began to fidget nervously, he hadn't said anything in so long.

_'Maybe he doesn't want me anymore.'_ Tears formed in her eyes blurring her vision of the oh so intriguing grass. Her efforts to blink away her tears failed miserably, causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks.

"You know what, don't bother."

------------------------------------------------

"The happy one and the scary one?" Saku asked Leah.

"Doing it, but not mated. What about the perverted one and the abusive one?"

"In need of serious counseling. What about the loud one and-"

"You know, they do have names." Sakura grumbled, cutting off her twin.

The twins decided to keep Leah, Jasmine, and Sephora company since it was either that or supervise the food fight in the mess hall...not one of their favorite ways to mess up their hair. Besides, there were like 10 other councilors there, they could handle it.

"Like you even know what they are." Saku said to her sister, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"I just said that they have names, not that I know them, dumass."

"You're such an-"

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" Jasmine asked interrupting the twins' pointless argument. The other four demonesses tilted their noses towards the sky and took obvious sniffs.

"Uh-oh." Leah mumbled when the scent registered.

"This can't end well."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Kirara mumbled to Sango, visibly sniffing the air. "You smell that?" Sango gave her a dry look and threw the baseball she was tossing around at her. They were walking back to the field where the baseball game was being played when Kirara just stopped and started sniffing.

"I'm human remember."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Kirara said sheepishly.

"What do you smell?"

"Um..toilet water, and... rotten fish. It's a familiar scent, but I can't place it."

"Ok there's no alcohol, so that rules out all the councilors, um...maybe Kikyo?"

"No, I don't smell any silicone." (Can you smell silicone?)

"That only leaves...."

"Ms. Maiochi!!" They screamed in unison.

------------------------------------------------------

"What? Kagome! Where are you going?" Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She didn't answer, and tried to walk away, but Inuyasha pulled her back to him, making her lose her balance, falling, and taking Inuyasha with her. He twisted mid-fall so he took the brunt of the impact, but flipped them over as soon as they hit the ground, and glared at the girl laying below him.

"What are you crying about wench?" His voice lacked its normal gruffness as he stared into her stormy orbs.

"I'm not crying!" Kagome said indignantly, moving a hand to wipe away a stray tear, but Inuyasha firmly held both of her hands over her head with only one hand.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!! And if I were, it would all be your fault you big jerk!!"

"Huh.." Kagome only turned her head to the side and pouted. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, and opened them again to look down at the girl who refused to face him.

"Being mated to me," Inuyasha began, hoping to get some reaction out of Kagome, all she did was loose the pout. "Would mean that you wouldn't get annoyed by my slight jealousy, (Kagome snorted) and you'd be subject to my never ending devotion. You'd have to, somehow, manage to deal with my family, a feat which I have yet to achieve." Kagome giggled a bit and turned her stormy eyes to his golden ones, a rare smile spread across his lips.

"We'd be there for each other, emotionally...and physically." His voice dropped an octave, and he licked away a stray tear. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed crimson at his insinuation.

"We'd be together for as long as we both live, you'd be mine, and I'd be yours. We'd have a long and happy future, we'd trust, love and try to understand each other. And no matter how many fights we get into, and knowing us it'll be a lot of fights, there'll always be, make up sex." He nuzzled her neck and released her hands so she could rub one of his doggy ears, causing a low purr to rumble from his chest.

"So the only question is, are you willing to be my mate."

---------------------------------------------

"Where is she, where the hell is she!!?!" Kirara growled low in her throat pointing her nose into the air, sniffing wildly while Sango tapped her foot impatiently. Seconds later she stopped sniffing and a frown crossed her face.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Uh-oh is bad! Very very bad!! Stay away from the uh-oh!!! So what's the uh-oh for?"

"She's headed towards...." Kirara paused for a few seconds making Sango stare at her curiously.

"Um... why'd you stop?"

"I'm pausing for dramatic effect, duh." Sango sent her neko friend a glare that would make even Sesshomaru cower.

"She's headed for Sesshomaru and Rin."

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes and smiled brightly at the warmth, trust and love she saw there. The hand that was gently rubbing his ear stopped, but still rested on his head.

"No."

------------------------------------------------

"That's not good is it?" Sango mumbled.

"Nope, not at all."

"Now would be about the time where we run and try to stop her right?"

"Yep."

"So we should start doing that now huh?"

"Yeah." Kirara said and took off to the little cabin, with Sango following not far behind.

They managed to get there in time to see Ms. Maiochi coming up the other side of the hill. They leaned on the cabin door, trying to seem as normal as possible. Kinda hard to do when you're panting and have a stitch in your side.

"Don't be nervous, she can smell your fear." Sango mumbled to Kirara who fought to stifle a giggle.

"Play along ok." Kirara whispered to Sango when Ms. Maiochi came within ear shot. "So she was like yeah, and I was like totally, and he was like really, and we were like yeah really."

"Oh my god, really?" Sango asked in a fake intrigued voice.

"Yeah."

Ms. Maiochi walked up to the two and without so much as a hello started to yell.

-------------------------------------------------

"No."

"No?" Inuyasha breathed out.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No." He felt his heart break into millions of pieces that couldn't be put back together again. Inu youkai mated for life, even if they weren't mated, his demon side picked her. He couldn't pick anyone else, he needed to leave. But he also needed to know,

"Why?"

--------------------------------------------------

"Why aren't you two at the obstacle course!?!?!" Ms. Maiochi's shrill voice cut through the air, shattering eardrums miles away. "Move aside, I need to get to that shed!"

The girls ignored her last comment and worked on ways to get her away from the cabin.

"Oh, Ms.Miaochi, you're finally back, things haven't been the same without you." Sango began, taking a step towards the so called woman. "We've missed you so much, things just haven't been the same without you. You're such a wonderful camp leader." Sango had to hold in her gag, while Kirara had an ill times coughing fit behind her.

_'Flattery and blatant lies, works on mom and dad, why not try it on her...him.'_

"Yeah you're such a wonderful role model, can I get a picture to hang in my room. Everytime I look at it, I'll see what I want to be." Kirara forced out. _'And it sure as hell isn't you.'_

Ms. Maiochi looked between the two, a scowl replacing her usual...um...scowl.

"If you think flattering me is going to stop me from canceling the dance, you're wrong. Now move!" As soon as the words left her mouth a muffled scream came from the shed.

"What was that!?" Ms. Maiochi looked at the two girls suspiciously

"Um...That was...me." Kirara said, her brain going into overdrive trying to think of a lie. "I was bitten by a...bird. Delayed reactions, hehe." She finished off lamely, hoping someone would buy it.

Sango starred at her friend and sweatdropped. _'We are so screwed.'_

"Well walk it off." Ms. Maiochi said without a hint of concern. (My gym teacher says that, you could be like "I think I broke my ankle." And he'd just say, "walk it off.")

"I'll be fine, thanks for asking. You know I think if I just stay here, I'll be good. Yep, right here, in this spot, in front of the shed, riiiiiiiight here."

"Would you kids move before I make you run forty laps around the camp. Eighty for the demon."

"F-f-forty?"

"E-eighty?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"I like you a lot Inu," Kagome began, reaching up a hand to rub one of his fury ears, but he jerked away as if her touch burned.

"But, I don't want to be your mate-" Before she could even finish talking, he was gone.

"Inuyasha!! Wait! Let me explain!"

He ran deeper into the woods, as far from her as he could get. He needed to cool off and think, he needed to find Kouga to get into a good fight to vent some rage.

_'I was so dumb. I actually thought she loved me. She looked so happy at the tennis courts, I wonder if that stupid wench even knows what she does to me.'_ He came to a stop in a clearing and dropped to the grass, staring up at the clouds.

_'I'll have to face her sooner or later. I fucking share a bed with her. I still need to talk to her, even if she doesn't want to be my mate, I need to make sure things aren't gonna be bitter between us-'_ His thoughts were cut off by a calm voice filling the clearing and shattering the silence.

"Inuyasha?"

------------------------------------------------

_'They seriously owe me for this.'_ Kirara thought, leaning against the cabin door, her demonic hearing catching some noises she much rather not hear._ 'They owe me a lot!'_

"But it bit my leg, I don't think I can walk."

"Yeah, and we don't even know if it was a poisonous...bird. I learned that if you're bitten you should stay completely still so the poison doesn't spread." Sango lied. (OK if you ever get poisoned DO NOT DO THAT!!! I don't even know makes poison spread faster, I think it does but DON'T DO THIS! And if you do cuz your that dumb DON'T SUE ME!)

"Is there even such a thing as a poisonous bird!! I think you children are lying to me!!" Ms. Maiochi was seriously beyond annoyed, more like borderline homicidal.

"Yeah there are poisonous birds, they're very very rare. They're brown, and gold, and hop around on one foot, and they.....have blue beaks and can't fly. Um..and they're really really small." Sango said scratching the back of her head nervously. "And they're native to Southeast Africa, I should tell the wildlife conservation people-"

"Auntie Mai!!" Sakura called, cutting off a very relived Sango. The neko demoness was just coming up the hill with Saku and Leah trailing behind her.

"We thought you'd have been gone longer." Sakura sent a pointed look to her twin before turning back to her aunt-in-law with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"We have some really important stuff to talk to you about." Saku said, putting her arm around her aunts shoulder trying to lead her away.

"Yeah, I just love your bun, maybe you could teach me how to do that some day." Sakura said, her voice going squeaky as she fought down her gag. She squeezed her eyes shut and cringed as she touched Ms. Maiochi's bun.

Leah approached the two girls currently leaning against the shed door, while Saku and Sakura led away the evil councilor lady.

"Get you're freaky friends out of the shed as soon as possible. And honestly, between the two of you, a poisonous bird was the best you could come up with. And here I thought the loud one was the dumb one."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shippo."

"What's up Miroku?" The orange haired boy turned to his approaching perverted friend.

"Has Kirara every mentioned anything to you about Sango's past?" He asked nervously, never one to be indirect.

"Well she has mentioned something, mostly by accident though. You know, she really likes you." Shippo said offhandedly.

"Kirara?"

"NO! Sango you idiot!!" Miroku looked a little relived and he was one happy pervert.

"I knew my charm would win her over sooner or later." Shippo sweatdropped when he saw the Inuyasha worthy smirk on Miroku's face.

"Yeah, charm, that's what it was. So, what's with the sudden interest in her past?"

"We were talking a few days ago, there's something there, I can feel it."

"Well Kirara let something slip about a painful past, but she never went into detail. Just don't turn into a snooping stalker, being a regular stalker is enough, k Miroku...Miroku?" Shippo turned to look at the boy, but he as already long gone.

"Great, Kirara's gonna hang me by my balls if he says anything."

--------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" The silver haired boy sat up lightning fast and stared at the person standing just outside of the clearing. With a sigh he mentally cursed himself for not realizing that they were there before.

"What do you want Kikyo?" The girl flinched slightly at the harshness in his voice, but walked closer to him none the less.

"Um.... you seem angry. Mind if I ask what's wrong?" Cautiously she sat down next to him, looking for any signs of rejection, but he showed none.

"Nothing's wrong wench." She was being unusually nice, but there didn't seem to be any threat, so what the hell. Afterall misery loves company.

"If it was nothing I think that you would be out on the field playing with your friends. You look a bit tense." Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her but he could hear the ruffling of her clothes, signaling her movement. He didn't really care...until he felt her hands touch his shoulders.

"Just relax and tell me what's wrong." Kikyo cooed in his ear, pushing his hair over his shoulder and started kneading at his sore muscles. Her massage wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. He could feel her cold body pressed against his back, making him shiver involuntarily. She must have thought it was a happy shiver because her smile widened and her hands moved lower.

Even through the layers of his clothing, Inuyasha could still feel the cold from her hands.

_'Kagome was always so warm. And her hands were never this boney-.'_ He was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt tiny kisses being placed on his neck then along his jaw.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and in a flash he was out of her arms and half way across the clearing.

"Inuyasha, we're made for each other, can't you feel it?" If anything Inuyasha's eyes only got wider and he took another giant step back.

"OK crazy lady, You know, I've heard asylums are really pretty this time of year." Kikyo laughed softly and stood up, dusting off her clothes.

"Inuyasha we both know you want me. Just leave Kagome and we can be together, we belong to each other Inuyasha, I've been told so."

"By the voices in your head?" Kikyo let out a bone chillingly creepy laugh and took a step closer to Inuyasha who moved back, until he was pressed against a tree trunk.

_'So this is hownature screws me over.'_

"Don't you think I'm pretty Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, bating her eyelashes while Inuyasha frantically searched for an escape route.

"Yeah, you are...in a horror movie, undead zombie who wants to steal your soul, sorta way." Kikyo was standing directly in front of Inuyasha now, with a playful pout, which only creeped Inuyasha out even more.

"Can't you see it? Kagome is nothing, you are mine!" Kikyo crashed her lips to Inuyasha's silencing anything he had to say.

_'OK dad told me not to hit girls, but I'm not sure if she, really is a she.'_ Inuyasha pushed the girl away and fought down a gag. But before he could say anything a high-pitched scream shot through the clearing, making Inuyasha's heart momentarily stop.

_'Kagome.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Inuyasha!! Wait! Let me explain!" But Inuyasha had already disappeared from view. "Dumb dog, never lets me finish talking." Kagome grumbled a few choice words under her breath and pushed herself off the soft grass, going in search of the "dumb dog."

"Now I remember why I got lost here last time. Wonder where he went anyway. Great now I'm talking to myself, all I need now is a to name a volleyball, and start talking to that." Kagome grumbled stomping through the forest.

"When I find him, I'll murder him. I can practically hear what he's gonna say when I finish talking to him. 'Stupid wench, why didn't you just say before. You're so stupid.' What a jerk." Kagome mumbled.

"My dear, talking to yourself isn't healthy." A cold voice drawled from behind Kagome, who quickly spun around to look at the stranger and let out a reflexive scream. He had wavy black hair that flowed down to his waist, and burning red eyes and was a bit taller than her. And to top it all off he had on purple...eyeshadow.

"Um...this may sound really mean, but..uh...are you a guy or girl?" The stranger sweatdropped and did an anime style fall.

"She thinks I'm a girl." The "stranger" groaned from on the floor, before springing back up and glaring at Kagome.

"Because, the purple eyeshadow kinda confuses me a bit." Kagome muttered scratching the back of her head.

"I am Naraku!!!!!"

"Um...does that mean you're both or something?" Naraku's eyebrow began to twitch furiously and his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"I.AM.A.GUY!!!!" He ground out through clenched teeth, his eye twitch getting worse.

"Are you sure-um...you should really get that twitch looked." Naraku rubbed his temples and took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

_'Inner calm. Breathe in, breathe out, 3...2...1...1..2..3... who the hell is bothering me.'_

"You know if you cut your hair a little, and take off the eyeshadow and...is that mascara?" Kagome's voice broke through his finding of inner calm. "Ooh, is that blush, it's a really nice color, covergirl?" (TM, R whatever) Naraku's eye twitched even more and all thoughts of inner calm escaped him, and were replaced by little doodles of how to kill the girl in front of him.

"Can you teach me how to make the foundation blend so well, it looks ama-" Kagome was cut off by Naraku pinning her to a tree behind her, trapping her arms above her head, and pressing his body to hers, making it impossible for her to move her legs.

_'I really end up in this position way to much.'_ Kagome thought idly.

"I. DON'T. WEAR. FOUNDATION!!!!!!!" Naraku's eyes flickered dangerously and Kagome screamed the first name that came to mind when she saw the fire and  
lust held within his red eyes. Her blood-curling scream was soon cut off by Naraku's lips crashing onto hers.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kikyo, I've got to go now." Inuyasha said, trying to get out of Kikyo's grip, the girl was latched onto him like a leach. "I know the voices in your head were probably louder than that scream, but there was a scream, and it was from Kagome." Inuyasha growled, pushing his hand into Kikyo's face when she moved in for another smooch.

"But Inuyasha, what about us?!"

"Ok turn down the crazy! There is no us, there never was an us, and there sure as hell will never be an us!" Inuyasha almost screamed, finally breaking free from her iron grip.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another scream cut through the forest, louder than the first. Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch as Kikyo lunged for him, making her land face first into the dirt. Inuyasha fought with the smirk that threatened to grace his lips as he sprinted towards his damsel in distress.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo glared at the boys retreating back. _'Just you wait Kagome, he will be mine.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Naraku was ripped away from Kagome and punched in the jaw. Sending him flying into a nearby tree, immediately knocking him out.

After coughing and gagging, and making "eww," "ack," "ugh", and throw up noises, Kagome turned to face her rescuer with a huge smile.

"Inuya-! Kouga?" A huge smile that quickly disappeared. "But I; and Inuyasha- the girl; you- you saved me?"

"Well I see mutt-face isn't here, must've finally realized you're my woman."

"Yeah...I'm sure that was it." Kagome sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. 'Ok, he may be kinda slow, at least he's hot.'

"Anyway, thanks for rescuing me from Naraku, Kouga." Kagome said shyly sticking out her hand for a handshake, instead Kouga pulled her to him in a rather awkward hug.

"It's ok, you are my woman-"

"The hell she is!" Kagome let out a small gasp and tried to pull out of Kouga's extremely strong grip.

"Inuyasha! You're here!"

"Of course I am wench." His harshness stung, and Kagome winced slightly. "Now get your hands off of her, mangy wolf." He shot at Kouga, ignoring Kagome's pained look.

"She's mine mutt." Inuyasha clenched his fists at his side nearly drawing blood with his claws.

"No she's not!"

"Um...guys?"

"Yes she is!!"

"No she isn't!!"

"Hello?"

"Yes she is!!"

"No she's not!!"

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!" Both guys stared at Kagome who finally broke free from Kouga's hold and was now standing between the two canines.

"Kouga, look, I'm sorry but I most definitely am not yours." A huge victory smirk spread across Inuyasha's features...until Kagome turned to him.

"And you and I, need to talk."

"Feh, you've said all you've had to wench." Kagome's eye twitched and she grabbed Inuyasha by the ear.

"Cut the crap! Stop being a drama queen! And for once in your life listen to other people!!"

"Um...should I leave for this?" The forgotten Kouga asked from the corner of the clearing.

"Yes please." Kagome smiled brightly at Kouga, still tugging Inuyasha's little doggy ear.

"You know." Kagome began after Kouga left, "you are officially the biggest idiot on the planet."

"Yeah, I've been told." Inuyasha grumbled, "But you're just a bitch." A loud slap echoed through the clearing after Inuyasha spoke.

"Inuyasha can you please listen to me now." Inuyasha glared at the girl in front of him and lightly touched his abused and slightly red cheek.

"Feh."

"Like I said before, I don't want to be your mate-"

"I know what you fucking said wench-"

"Yet." Kagome ended as if the boy never interrupted her.

"Wait, huh?"

"Inuyasha I know I care about you, more than I've ever cared about anyone else. I've only known you for less than a month and I'm only 17 but that doesn't really matter to me. And I don't know how I know it, but you're the only person that I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life with-"

"But...?"

"But I need time. I don't know if I can say.... it. But someday I know I'll be able to say those three words. I don't know if you still want me," She bowed her head and stared at the grass, her voice lowered, just above audible.

"But, I'll always need you."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Inuyasha and Kagome?" Rin asked her friends as she and Sesshomaru came up to them. After the Ms. Maiochi incident Sango and Kirara returned to their friends, agreeing to: "never ever EVER speak of what we saw in that shed ever again....ever!" In those exact words.

"Nope. So..." A lecherous smile ran across Miroku's lips. "Where have you two been."

Sango and Kirara couldn't suppress the twin shudders that ran down their spines.

"I'm sure they were back at the cabin praying and reading the Bible." Kirara jumped in as soon as Rin opened her mouth.

"Last I saw Kag and Inu, they were going into the forest." Sango said stopping anything else Rin might've said.

"Yeah, but that was a while ago." Kirara added.

"Who want's to go after them!" Rin squealed.

"I think seeing one couple going at it in one day is enough for me." Sango muttered.

"Say something Sango?" Shippo asked turning shinning green eyes to the girl.

"Um....I think I'll sit this one out." Sango let out a nervous laugh and sweatdropped.

"Yeah me too." Miroku said moving to stand next to Sango.

"Whatever, don't do anything I wouldn't do you two." Rin called over her shoulder as she and her other three companions walked off. Sango shivered and bit her tongue to stop any comments that tried to come out.

"Sango?" Miroku turned to the girl after their friends left.

"What?"

"What happened...you know in the past." The color drained from Sango's face and she nearly choked on her tongue.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Keh, you really are a stupid girl." Inuyasha grumbled and hooked a clawed finger under Kagome's chin, lifting her face.

"You're the only one I'll ever want." He pulled her into him for a tight hug as tears fell from Kagome's stormy gray eyes.

"C'mon Kag, don't start crying or anything." He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thump.

"Sorry, but.... that's just so sweet." Kagome sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Keh, I'm not sweet."

"Just accept a compliment Inuyasha."

"I would, but I'm not sweet."

"You are such a jerk. Happy now?"

" Wench."

"Bastard."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I think I hear something, over there." Kirara whispered as Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru (who was being dragged by Rin.) followed her.

"Yeah I hear something too." Shippo whispered back.

"Stupid demons and their stupid demon hearing." Rin muttered.

"We can hear you." Sesshomaru muttered back, Rin only stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey, I can hear them now." Rin speed up, following the voices.

"OK, right through here." Kirara whispered pushing aside a shrub making a little hole.

"Well are they making out or anything like that!?" Rin asked sitting behind Kirara.

"Um...not.... exactly." Kirara moved aside so Rin could see.

"They're...arguing." Shippo and Sesshomaru sweat dropped and did the anime fall.

"Well that's as close as it gets for those two." Rin sighed and Kirara nodded sagely.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about. I think you've been hit on the head to many times Miroku." Sango let out a nervous laugh and backed away from the boy.

"Sano, I know something happened, just tell me what it was, please?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about because there's nothing to know!" Sango turned around and started waking back towards the mess hall.

"Sango if you tell me then I might be able to help you." Sango stopped in her tracks, her fists balled up at her sides.

"I don't want your help Miroku, and I sure as hell don't need it! What's my business is my business. And I'd like to keep it that way. So leave me alone and keep your nose out of my past." She kept walking, without giving him so much as a glance, leaving a confused boy behind her.

------------------------------------------------------

After nearly having an ear pulled off, Inuyasha finally gave up on winning an argument with Kagome. After watching Inuyasha and Kagome argue for 10 minutes Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara decided that if they had to one more second of yelling there would be a mass suicide behind the bush. So they left for the mess hall where they met up with a rather disappointed looking Miroku. About ten minutes later a triumphant looking Kagome and an Inuyasha glaring daggers into her back joined them.

"So Kag, what happened back there anyway?" Inuyasha asked the girl when they sat down.

"This, lady man tried to rape me or something. It was reallllllllllllllly creepy. Good thing Kouga was there." A low growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat at the mention of the other canine demons name.

"Uh...I mean.... bad Kouga. But the lady guy had nice makeup."

"Um...Riiight, anyway I'm hungry."

"When aren't you." Sesshomaru grumbled giving his brother a sideways glance.

"And I want my yoohoo." Inuyasha got up "accidentally" hitting his brother in the head on the way.

"You know I would kill you but for some reason mom and dad actually want you around."

"Feh, you wouldn't dare." Inuyasha muttered before heading off to get food.

"Why am I related to that." Sesshomaru muttered with a shake of his head.

"Because the gene pool's a bitch." Sakura said sitting down next to Kagome, her sister sat down across from her. "I speak from experience." Sakura mumbled earning a glare from her sister.

"Oh yeah, like your the epitome of perfection."

"Anyway, we're gracing you with our presence's to say girls are going costume shopping Saturday, boys are going Friday. We're combining with other groups so it's easier." Sakura ended.

"Ok ladies, See ya." Saku said as she and her sister left their table and disappeared into the crowded mess hall.

"This Sesshomaru is not a lady."

"This Inuyasha begs to differ. And wants to tell that Sesshomaru to stop calling himself this Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled as he came back to the table setting down his tray of food and yoohoo.

"This Sesshomaru is about to kill that Inuyasha."

"This Inuyasha is about to run and hide." Inuyasha said right before running to the nearest exit with Sesshomaru following behind him.

"This Rin is betting that that Inuyasha will get at least two bruises." Rin said with a giggle when the two boys were out of hearing range.

---20 minutes later--

"You don't look to good." Kagome grinned when she saw Inuyasha coming back into the mess hall with a huge claw mark going down his arm.

"That bastard and his poison claws, this'll take forever to- HEY WHERE'S MY YOHOO!!" Inuyasha looked around wildly then growled.

"Miroku..." He ground out through clenched teeth his eyes landing on the yoohoo in the boy's hand.

"I'll rip out your intestines and use them to turn you into a puppet!!" Miroku looked up with wide eyes then looked at the yoohoo. Muttering a quick "oh shit" before running right out of the mess hall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!! I WANT MY YOOHOO!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and gave chase, almost knocking over his brother who just returned from cleaning "Inuyasha germs" from his claws. "I WANT MY FUCKING YOHOO!!" Inuyasha raged, ignoring his brother's dirty look.

"I'm ashamed that I'm related to him, I really really am." Sesshomaru muttered and went to their group table.

----------------------------------------------------

"Rin do you know where Sango is? I haven't seen her since this morning." Kagome asked the girl across from her who was currently poking at the so-called macaroni and cheese, which shouldn't be oozing green stuff.

"Um...oh yeah! She was here like 20 minutes ago, but left to take a shower. Saying something about no amount of scrubbing would ever make her feel clean again after what she saw. She should be here in like ten minutes." The bubbly girl answered still poking at the so-called food.

"Hmm...That's weird, what do you think she was talking about?"

"Who knows, maybe she saw some deer going at it in the forest or something." Rin muttered.

"Thanks Rin."

"Uh-huh." She returned to the macaroni taking careful sniffs then crinkling her tiny nose.

----------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, where are you?" Inuyasha mumbled in a sing song voice, letting out a demonic growl. Meanwhile, Miroku stood pressed against the side of a cabin, yoohoo clutched in his hand.

"I think he might actually kill me this time." Miroku muttered looking around for another place to hide. It was only then did he notice that he was currently pressed against their empty cabin. He quickly ran in, shutting the door behind him and let out a long sigh of relief.

--In other places-- Inuyasha pointed his keen nose into the air and sniffed, then sniffed again before a sadistic smile crept across his face.

"Found ya." He followed the other boys scent all the way to their cabin. "You're in for a world of pain Miroku."

Miroku heard Inuyasha's evil cackle, even from inside the cabin. He looked around for a few seconds, then made a mad dash for the bathroom when he heard an evil chuckle right behind the door.

He was too preoccupied with being scared shitless to notice the shower running in the background, or see the shadow of a woman's figure behind the curtain.

"Miroku! Get out here and be killed like a man!!" Inuyasha's yell was muffled by the thick wooden door, but the message still got across.

"Um...no hablo ingles." Miroku called in a woman's voice from behind the door.

"MIROKU!! I WANT MY YOHOO! SO COME OUT HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!"

"As appealing as that sounds, I really rather not."

"You can't stay in there forever, you'll have to come out sooner or later. And I know where you live Miroku." Inuyasha cackled some more before leaving the cabin and going back to the mess hall.

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the yoohoo to the floor. "That was too close."

A shocked gasp from behind him startled the boy out of his thoughts. Miroku turned around and was met with a very nude Sango, water from the still going shower cascading down her body.

He didn't even register moving, but before he knew it, his lips were on hers, in a kiss that ended as quickly as it began.

"Sango, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what-" Sango cut off his mindless stuttering by pulling his now soaked body against hers in a bruising kiss.

"Don't be sorry." A gentle smile crossed Miroku's face before closing the distance between them in a gentle kiss, while his hands roamed down her body. Sango pushed his sopping wet shirt off his body, running her fingers over his well-defined chest. When the kiss finally brokeMiroku rested his forehead against hers.

"Sango, if you're not sure-" She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I've never been more sure of anything Miroku." She whispered

---Link to the lemon for those who want to read it is at the end of the chapter---

"Sango, I lo-" Sango silenced him by putting her finger on his lips once again.

"Don't say anything you'll regret Miroku." Miroku kissed her finger before removing it from his lips.

"Those are three words I'll never regret saying to you Sango."

------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when he finally got back to the mess hall almost an hour later.

"Well, after I chased Miroku, he hid out in the bathroom in our cabin. So I waited for him to come out, outside the cabin for almost 20 minutes, then I was coming back here and I saw Kikyo, so I hid for a while."

"Oh...wait a minute, did you say you chased Miroku into the bathroom in the cabin."

"Yeah, why?"

"We might just have to go and pull his body from a ditch somewhere. Sango was taking a shower in there." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him out of the mess hall once again.

"You know, I'm starting to think that eating is now a lost cause." Inuyasha grumbled, fondly looking over to his tray as they left the mess hall once again. Half way to the cabin they saw Sango and Miroku coming out, walking a lot closer to each other than normally.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha. You can have your yoohoo back." Miroku said tossing the yellow bottle to the boy. Inuyasha sniffed, then crinkled his nose, nearly dropping the bottle before tossing it back.

"After what it's seen, you can keep it." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her back to the mess hall with him, leaving a bright red Sango and a grinning Miroku behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait...the really reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly long wait, when was the last time I updated this. SO SORRY!! Anywho to the reviewers:

Koinu: Well here's the update, and about Last Song, I'm not too sure. I know I said that I'll update it when I've typed two chapters for this fic, and this is the second chapter, but since there's only gonna be 3-4 chapters left in this story I may just postpone last song until I finish this story, but you can check my bio for any updates on the status of all my fics. I usually update my bio everytime there's a change in the status of either story.

Tricie328: LMAO! As strange as it sounds, I'm the sanest one out of all of my friends, yeah it's sad.

Kittycat432: LMAO, by the way, I'm a girl, lol.

anime1190: Lmao!!! I should do that :)

AND TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm reallllllllly flatered that you all like my fic and kept reading it and were patient (or semi-patient lol) with me. And I love the threatening reviews. Some people think they're mean, I just think they're funny as hell. lol.

Heres the link: http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view ch.php /484 32/287 028 /

Remember to take out the spaces

Bye!!  
-Leah


	12. Another AN

Another AN. I NEED HELP! next chapter is gonna be the costume party and i need costume ideas, i alreaday have for most of the characters, i just need sum for Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and Kirara but if u have any ideas for the othr characters also theyre all welcomed. 

This chapter can be up in as soon as 2 weeks i just need costumes.

To Kohariko and InuSan07 try the link again it should work now...i hope. if it doesn't u can e-mail me at and i'll send it to you : )

If anyone else is having trouble with the link or anything else e-mail me.

Adios!  
Leah


	13. Under a Moonlit Sky

You know the drill, VOTE! And I'm still welcoming suggestions for costume ideas 

1) Kikyo should hook up with Naraku.

2) Kikyo should fall into the lake.

3) Kikyo should be happy

4) Kikyo should get Inuyasha.

5) Or all of the above, except 4 and 3.

Pick as many as you want, it doesn't matter!

Chapter 11...I think: Under the Moonlit Sky

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, pinned down his ears and twitched his nose.

_'This is seriously getting annoying.'_ He let out an annoyed sigh and ran a clawed hand through Kagome's hair. The girl was currently resting her head on his chest, trying to fall asleep.

"What's the matter?" She muttered in a voice still heavy with sleep.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Can't sleep." Kagome turned her head to look at him in the dark, her fingers aimlessly drawing unknown patterns on his shirtless chest.

"So you hear it too."

"You mean Sesshomaru and Rin, and Sango and Miroku, yeah. At least Kirara left to go make out with Shippo."

"Let's get out of here, you're lucky enough to not have demon senses. That heightened sense of smell thing is coming back to bite me in the ass right now." Inuyasha rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt that he left open.

"You may be able to see in the dark, but I can't see my hand in front my face. Mind helping me out here." Kagome grumbled quietly still sitting on the bed, glaring in Inuyasha's general direction. Inuyasha chuckled and scooped her up and carried her outside.

"Hey! It's cold out there you know! I wanted to get a sweater you know...and oh, I dunno, some pant's that don't reach right below my ass!"

"Feh, it's summer, and trust me, if you get cold I'll be sure to warm you up." Kagome blushed crimson and glared at Inuyasha.

"You're a pervert you know." She said dryly.

"Seriously, I'll keep you warm." Inuyasha's cheeks tinged pink.

"Awwww, you're being sweet again!"

"Oi wench, do you want me to drop you?"

"Hmph." Inuyasha smirked when she gave up arguing and gently set her down in front of the lake that only weeks before she met with intimately, thanks to him. He sat down then pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the chilly night air.

"Inu?" Kagome snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?" He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Um...you never uh... marked me, as your intended." She blushed crimson and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha chuckled and looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so innocent and fragile.

_'And sometimes she actually can be.'_

"You know, you're right. I guess we should fix that huh?" In a move faster than she thought possible he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground with both of her hands pinned above her head.

"OK I'm starting to get tired of this position."

Inuyasha chuckled and licked down her neck to her shoulder and back up to the nape of her neck. He bit down but not hard enough to leave a mark, he could feel Kagome's pulse quicken under his lips. He slowly moved back up her body to place a gentle kiss on her lips while his other hand strayed down her side. He left her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Inuyasha, we can't. What if...someone comes by and...sees us." Kagome panted out.

"I'll smell 'em." His lips continued their decent.

"But-" Inuyasha cut her off with a gentle but passionate kiss.

"No buts, just relax. This isn't a mating mark Kag. Trust me, that one'll feel much more enjoyable." His voice was thick with lust, sending shivers down her spine and made her scent spike.

His hands roamed down her sides and hooked under her shirt, pulling it over her head. Kagome shivered slightly when the cool night air hit her heated flesh, and moved her arms to cover her chest, but Inuyasha once again had her hands pinned above her head.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts trailing his tongue around a nipple before taking one into his mouth. Massaging the neglected breast with his hand, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His hand went down her quivering stomach, running his hand under her shorts, and stroked her through her underwear. Kagome arched her back and moaned loudly, her body felt like it was on fire, she loved the feelings Inuyasha could awaken in her and she never wanted him to stop.

His mouth left her breasts and trailed kisses down her stomach, but stopped when he reached her bellybutton. He wanted to taste her, but he didn't know if he could control himself, he didn't want to end up taking her when she wasn't ready. So instead he moved his lips back up her body to her ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly.

He pushed away her underwear and plunged a finger inside of her. The girl nearly screamed in pleasure, and felt something coiling in the pit of her stomach begging to be broken. Inuyasha's thumb found her bundle of nerves and massaged it slowly. The girl arched her back and ran her hands under his shirt, dragging her nails down his back. He added another finger and pumped them in and out of her faster, she moaned out his name as she felt herself coming closer to release.

Inuyasha watched the girl writhe beneath him from the feelings he had created in her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her hair was tousled, and her lips were slightly puffy. He breasts were the perfect size for her, round and full, and her back was arched, his name escaping her lips. He felt himself getting even harder at the particularly loud moan of his name. He felt her coming closer to release and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder after whispering into her ear.

"This might hurt a bit." He fingers clamped around him signaling her release and he bit into the soft flesh, the coppery taste of her blood filling his mouth.

Kagome was in complete euphoria, the feeling of extreme pleasure and the mix of pain stretched on her orgasm. She was panting heavily by the time she returned back to her normal state.

"How are feeling, intended?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky smirk.

"I can't wait 'til we're mated." Kagome panted out making Inuyasha's cocky smirk grow. "What about you?" She asked looking down at the tent in his pants.

"Thinking of Sesshomaru in a bikini makes that go away." Kagome giggled before reaching down to the bulg in his pants.

"Why don't you let me take care of that." Kagome whispered seductively, unzipping his jeans.

"As men it's in our genetic makeup to hate shopping. So I'm giving you all 90 minutes to get your costume. If you are not by the car in the hour and a half, then you'd get to stay here." Sy let out a cough that sounded a lot like Hojo's name. The large group of boys that was gathered around him and the other counselors chuckled.

"Does everyone at camp know about that?" Hojo mumbled to himself...because quite frankly, no one was listening to him.

"Anyway, there's a huge costume shop just up the strip. And a few other random ones scattered around here somewhere." One of the other councilors, Sal, said. "So knock yourselves out."

The large crowd of all the camp boys separated and went their different ways.

"Hopefully they will and leave us alone." Sy said to Sal.

"This is boring." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna be." Shippo said deep in thought. He Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were on their way to the costume store...Hojo was...um... anyway...

"Has anyone else noticed that dumb smile that's been plastered on Inuyasha's face since we woke up?" Miroku asked, drawing everyone's attention to the dog-eared boy who was totally out of it.

"I know that smile," Miroku continued, a lecherous grin already forming. "That's the 'I got laid smile.' I'm just, so proud." Miroku faked a sniffle right before Inuyasha's fist connected with his head, sending him flying onto the floor.

"I would kill you, but Sango's scary." Inuyasha smirked at the huge bump that formed on the boys head.

"Owwy."

"He never learns." Sesshomaru muttered, walking on the boy who let out a loud groan.

"Whose bright idea was it to have a costume party in July anyway. Let's just get this over with, I have better things to be doing right now." Inuyasha grumbled and stomped away, missing Miroku's muttered comment of,

"Things, or people."

"Wow, so now the only people here who haven't had sex are me and Kirara. We're the only innocent ones." Kagome said jokingly looking at her friends.

"Speak for yourself." Kirara mumbled from behind her magazine.

"Sango and Miroku, didn't see that one coming. Thought Kagome and Inuyasha would have had kids before you two went at it. Hell, I thought the Pope would be a porn star before you two even thought of admitting your feelings." Rin said incredulously.

"Yep, Hell has officially frozen over." Kagome giggled, earning a glare from her friend.

"Hey, you're not as innocent as you say Kagome. Don't think I didn't notice you and Inuyasha sneaking out last night, and I was already back asleep by the time you two came back." Sango shot back.

"We were just talking." _'Among other things.'_

"If they were only talking, she wouldn't be that red." Sango whispered to the other two girls who both nodded.

"I can hear you!"

"How about this one?" Shippo asked, pulling on another cheesy mask.

"Um...depends. How do you feel about the red nosed reindeer?" Miroku asked.

"Will you two hurry up so we can get out of here. This is seriously getting annoying." Inuyasha growled, already holding his costume choice in a brown bag that said "Carl's Crazy Costumes." in bold black letters.

"What did you get anyway?" Miroku asked looking over at his friend.

"Keh, none of your business. I'm getting out of here, meet me by the cars in 20 minutes." Inuyasha said to the other boys, turning to leave the store.

"Hey Sesshomaru, does this make my butt look big?" Miroku asked the other boy wearing a monk costume and practically shoving his ass in Sesshomaru's face. The demon sighed and looked to his brothers retreating back.

"I'm coming with you."

"What do you think about this one?"

"It's a necklace. I think that it's impossible for me to care less." Sesshomaru gave his brother a dry look, which he didn't even notice.

"I don't know if she would like it."

"And I would. Look little brother, just pick something already, she's your wench, what do you think she'd like." Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his brother's stare, and opted for looking at his claws instead. Acting like he gave advice, that wasn't "Shut up or I'll kill you," or "why don't you jump off a bridge and end my misery and yours", everyday.

"Look, Kagome's not as easy to shop for as Rin. Buy Rin something shiny and it'll entertain her for months. This has to come from the heart." Inuyasha said then returned to scanning the display for the perfect gift.

"The ring I got for Rin is meaningful. Just pick what you think suits her, and hurry up... or die."

"And here I thought today would be the first day that went by without you threatening m- That's the one!" Inuyasha broke off his sentence when he saw a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped locket. The locket had intricate swirls of gold intertwining with white gold that all circled toward the middle from four different corners. On the back in golden letters it read "I love you"

"That's the perfect one for her." Inuyasha turned around and looked at his brother. "What do you think?"

"One, remember how before I said I couldn't care less, well apparently I was wrong.. And two, I think that you should turn around and wave bye bye to your necklace 'cuz there it goes."

"What are you-" Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the necklace being handed to a platinum blonde crane demoness, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Excuse me, do you have another locket like the one you just sold." Inuyasha asked the salesman who acted all too high and mighty for his middle wage job.

"No sir, that was the only one." Inuyasha turned a desperate look to his brother who shook his head and sighed.

"She went that way." He pointed a clawed finger in the direction of the woman. Inuyasha bolted out of the store and ran down the street as fast as he could in an effort to search for the woman.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's an idiot." Sesshomaru said to the salesman before calmly walking out of the store in the direction of his brother.

"Excuse me ma'am." The platinum blonde turned around and stared at the panting dog demon next to her.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but, um...that locket you just bought, can I buy it from you?" Inuyasha turned pleading golden eyes to the woman.

"What? Why?"

"It's for my girlfriend, it's perfect for her. Please can I buy it?"

"Sorry kid, it's for my mother, she's sick, besides, your little teenage romance is gonna die in two weeks anyway, so just save your money."

"Look wen-!" Inuyasha stopped himself and took a deep breath, starting over this time much calmer.

"Ma'am," He gritted through clenched teeth.

"This is not some stupid "teenage romance". I really do care about her a lot. She's the only girl I've ever felt like this about...I love her. And I'm not too good with words, I sorta have foot in mouth syndrome, but if I give her that locket then she'll know how I feel, it pretty much expresses everything I want to say to her, but can't. She is the most important thing to me, so can I please, please buy the locket from you?" The woman looked at Inuyasha suspiciously for a moment, then a small warm smile graced her lips.

"I wish my boyfriend were as sweet as you, you can get the locket. My mom's half dead anyway, and we never really liked each other that much." Inuyasha thanked the woman repeatedly and paid for the locket.

"Your mate'll love it kid." The woman said before walking off.

"So the great Inuyasha has just begged for something." Sesshomaru said walking towards his brother.

"How much did you hear." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

"Everything, loverboy."

"I'll give you 40 dollarsto never tell anyone about this, and an added 10dollars to never say loverboy every again."

"Deal."

"So none of you are gonna tell us what you got huh?" Rin asked the 5 boys in front of her. (See Hojo's there!)

"Nope." Shippo answered.

"Well, when we get our costumes we're not gonna show you ours either." She stuck out her tongue and turned her back to them.

"We don't even know what each other got anyway."

"But I know what Sesshy got, right Fluffy?" Rin sent an innocent smile to the demon who only growled low in his throat.

"Hey, where's Kagome." Inuyasha asked his eyes quickly scanning the cabin.

"Um...In the woods somewhere."

"You're so specific Rin." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "I'll go look for her." Inuyasha grumbled, stomping out of the cabin, tossing his bag in the corner of the room.

"He's got it bad." Kirara muttered from behind her magazine.

"He's pathetic." Sesshomaru mumbled with a shake of his head.

Kagome sat in front of the small lake in the clearing where she was told the story of the star crossed lovers,(literally.) thinking about the past few weeks.

_'So much has happened between Inuyasha and I...I do like him a lot, but...do I love him? Did I make the right choice? Did we rush into this this?'_ She was too deep in thought to notice when the main object of her thoughts walked into the clearing and sat down next to her. She did notice when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He dipped his head and licked the mark on her shoulder, making her quietly gasp.

"I missed you." He mumbled quietly, a light blush staining his cheeks.

_'This was the right choice, and I don't regret ever making it.' _Kagome smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, Inuyasha."

Miroku was in hell; no hell would be an understatement. It was Saturday morning and all the girls were costume shopping. ALL of the girls, every last one of them, councilors and all.

"He looks like he's about five seconds away from hyperventilating, curling into the fetal position and hugging Mr. Snuggums." Inuyasha said to the other boys in the cabin.

Miroku was currently sitting on his and Sango's bed, rocking back and forth slightly, muttering about nothing to grab.

"Who's Mr. Snuggums?" Hojo (who is alive) asked.

"Miroku's beat up old stuffed teddy bear he's had since he was 4." Inuyasha grinned.

"Wait a minute..." Sesshomaru looked up from his book, a slight frown on his face. "Normally when someone is cut off from something they need, they go into relapse and act out."

"Mind repeating that,in English this time." Inuyasha gave his brother a dry look.

"With no girls to flirt with or grope, all that pent up energy has to come out somehow...meaning, he needs someone to hit on...or worse...grope."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'mso outta here."

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" Sango whispered to her friend, poking her in the side. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Huh? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well for starters, you've been standing there in that little mermaid costume completely zoned out for the past 10 minutes. By the way, shells really aren't your thing." Sango giggled. Kagome walked...well more like hopped back into one of the dressing rooms to try on another costume.

"Gosh, how did the little mermaid get around in this thing?"

"She was in the water smart one." Sango giggled. "So what's the matter, I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain dog eared hanyou."

"Well yes and no." Kagome answered.

"C'mon you can tell mama." Sango said in a motherish voice that sent Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"He asked me to be his mate, and I said yes. But, I was thinking about it, and...was it really such a good idea? I just don't know if I should've said yes so soon."

"Kagome in all honesty, Inuyasha is rude, obnoxious, loud, bossy, an egomaniac-"

"I get it Sango."

"But I really think you couldn't have made a better choice, you practically light up when you're around him. He really loves you Kag, and you love him, and at the end of the day, isn't that really all that matters. I think that if you had to spend a lot of time thinking about it, then you should've said no. Something that requires that much thought, even if it is such an important decision, isn't good. Things that don't need a lot of thought are usually the best things...unlike math." Sango said as Kagome finally exited the dressing room in a new costume.

"You're right. Well...how's this one?" She did a quick spin.

"I think we've got a winner. Inuyasha's gonna love it." Sango giggled at Kagome's bright red blush.

_'Inuyasha...I wonder what he's doing right now.'_

"Miroku! Get away from me!" Inuyasha backed away as the other boy came closer, looking like he was in a daze.

"Will you do me the honor of-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence! I have a girlfriend! And so do you! Remember Sango! The violent one, San-go!" Inuyasha backed away some more tripping over a rock, and fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So Sango, what's going on with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango as she and the other girls exited the store, with bags of clothes, costumes and accessories.

"Wha- nothing." Sango answered, walking ahead a bit.

"Hey it's my turn to pry. Anyway, we all know you two have slept together, there's really nothing else that could be more shocking...or disturbing than that."

"We didn't so much sleep together as much as have sex up against the wall in the shower." The three stopped behind Sango a look of disgust on each of their faces.

"Wait, do you mean, our shower, the one that we use every day! The one I used this morning!" Rin squeaked. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"I would say no amount of scrubbing would ever make this go away... but I don't ever want to go back in that bathroom to scrub!" Kirara said looking like she was 5 seconds away from emptying the contents of her stomach.

"I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that." Kagome kept chanting her little mantra for a few seconds. "Anyway, what, other than the disturbing stuff, is going on with you two."

"Well, other than the uh.. shower time," Sango blushed crimson and continued, "nothing really. We've never really said anything like "I love you," And honestly I'm perfectly happy with that." She ended then quickly walked away.

"She's in denial." Rin whispered sadly.

"Yeah, poor thing." Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Poor her! Poor us! I don't think I can ever take a shower again until camp is over!" Kirara said and Kagome and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hurry it up or we'll be left behind!" Sango yelled from a few feet in front of the girls who all nodded and ran to catch up with their friend.

"You knocked him out." Sesshomaru looked at his brother, then nudged the boy on the floor with his foot. "Are you sure he's not dead?"

"I hope so, Sango would massacre me. Anyway he came to close, it was in self-defense. I think he thought I was a girl or something, must've been hallucinating." Inuyasha said, looking at the ceiling from his and Kagome's bed, well since they had the bottom bunk he wasn't looking at the ceiling, just the bottom of the top bunk...same thing.

"Where are the girls anyway, it's been almost 7 hours. Are they buying costumes or the whole mall? We only took 40 minutes." Inuyasha grumbled.

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"You're not a big fan of small talk are you?" Inuyasha sent his brother a sideways glance.

"You said it once to a complete stranger, you can at least say it to her. Just try."

"You're being helpful...are you trying to get my half of the inheritance. Dad's not dead yet you know." Sesshomaru mumbled something that sounded like "soon enough."

"Just practice, if you can say it now it'll be easier to say it to her."

"You're my brother, and a guy...even though I have my doubts, mom and dad never did let me see your birth certificate. Either way, I do believe that practicing on you could cause serious mental, and emotional trauma."

"Inuyasha I'm not going to like to you; I don't like you. In fact, I loathe you, you're mere existence angers me. You as a person anger me, you are the bane of my existence, the root of all my problems. You are revolting to me-"

"Would you get on with it!"

"Oh, right, anyway, that girl is strong, and feisty and one of Rin's friends. She deserves better, but for some reason beyond my comprehension, she chose you. You could at least tell her how much she means to you and how you really feel about her. And I don't mean by just giving her some dumb locket." Sesshomaru sent an icy glare towards his brother.

"Wow Fluffy if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared." Inuyasha grinned at his brother who if anything only sent him an even colder glare. "Either that or I shouldn't eat my mystery meat from the cafeteria today...not like I was gonna eat it anyway."

"I told you already I'm only doing this for the girl. She deserves better...much better. And what did I tell you about calling me Fluffy! Anyway, just practice saying it...this doesn't leave the room."

"Keh, fine..."

"This year Inuyasha!"

"Keh...um...K-Kagome...I-I-I think I might l-love you."

"If you say it like that you'd be lucky if she doesn't throw something at you. Try again."

"Well it's kinda hard to tell a hot girl I love her, when I'm practicing on a really ugly girl." Inuyasha chuckled at the glare his brother sent him.

"Try again!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I love you dammit!"

"Um... do you guys want us to leave you alone?" Kirara stood by the door with three wide-eyed girls behind her. Two of which had huge anime style tears in their eyes.

"I knew he was to good to be straight!" Kagome said to Rin with huge anime tears flying out of her eyes.

"I knew he was to nice to be straight...and not be British!" Rin agreed. "It's always the hot ones!" Rin sniffled whipping away a tear.

Inuyasha blushed crimson and growled loudly. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Rin, whispered something in her ear that made her turn crimson, then casually walked out of the cabin.

"Um...I'll be right back." Rin said, quickly dropping her bags and running out the door.

"Ew." Sango muttered.

"Wait a minute, something's terribly wrong here." Kirara said, her eyes scanning the room. "Miroku's unconscious...but Sango's been with us all day." Kirara giggled and dodged a swipe from Sango.

"Yeah, that is weird, Inuyasha, what did you do?" Inuyasha turned abnormally innocent eyes to his girlfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about, he's just napping. So what'd you get?" Inuyasha got up, and dusted off the invisible dirt from his clothes.

"Nah uh, I can't tell, it's a secret." Kagome smiled at the boy who moved the stand next to her, yawned loudly and stretched. And in a move faster than Kagome thought possible he scooped her up into his and covered her lips with his before she could even squeak.

Kagome melted into the kiss that, in her opinion, ended to fast. But in the opinion of the other conscious people in the cabin lasted way to long.

"Whose up for some dinner, cause here comes lunch." Sango grumbled to Kirara who covered her mouth and made throw up noises.

"Hey I had to stomach hearing you and Miroku last ni-" Inuyasha was cut off by a loud groan from the no longer unconscious boy on the floor. Miroku slowly opened his violet eyes and scanned the room, his eyes landing on Sango.

"WOMEN!" He quickly crawled over to her and latched onto her legs and promptly started kissing them.

"I've missed you so much! Never leave me again!" Sango looked down at the boy attached to her legs. 'I get stuck with the stupid one. Just great.'

"Can you please stop slobbering on my jeans Miroku?" She tried to kick him off of her, but her efforts were in vain. He wouldn't even let go when she started walking, dragging along behind her.

"Miroku if you let go, I'll um..." Sango let out a resigned sigh. "I'll let you grope me." She muttered to quietly for even Inuyasha's demonic hearing to pick up. But demonic hearing and perverted hearing are two totally different things.

"Your wish is my command." (Hint to someone's costume) Miroku was off her legs in a second and Sango was out the door in two, with Miroku chasing behind her.

"Well then... now that that's over-" A loud slap echoed from outside, followed by the loud thud they'd all grown to love.

"Good contact on that one." Inuyasha mumbled with slight adoration.

"Anyway." Kirara jumped onto the couch and pulled out a magazine.

"Um..." Kagome looked over to Kirara then to Inuyasha.

"What?" Kirara looked over her magazine at the couple. "Oh...um...I think I hear someone calling me." She said before running out of the cabin.

"She's a bit sl-" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha with enough force to push him onto the bed behind him. Her lips attacked his in a hungry kiss.

"You know," She panted slightly when they broke apart. "This mark, makes me want you constantly."

"God I love being a demon." Inuyasha pulled her back to him for another heated kiss.

"Party starts in 5 hours 56 minutes, 22 seconds, no 19,18,17-"

"What dropped on her head to many times as a child is trying to say is, the party starts in 6 hours." Sakura said, cutting off her sister.

"So since there are 4 girls and it takes each of them approximately 1 and a half hours for them to get dressed, so boys you can use your original cabin to get ready, you can go now." Sakura said while her sister kept counting seconds in the background.

"But we've got 5 hours and 45 minutes to kill." Inuyasha objected holding the bright red girl in his lap who was desperately trying to claw free.

"So find something to do so they can get ready." Sakura ground out glaring at the boy.

"But-"

"NOW!" All the boys practically ran out of the cabin with their tails between their legs, that was more literal for some than for others.

"You've got like 5 hours and 40 minutes." Sakura said walking out of the cabin.

"And 14 seconds, no, 12."

"Shut up retardo." Sakura slammed the door behind her.

"We need to hurry, that's definitely not enough time."

5hrs 36mins leftgirls

Kagome pulled Sango's leg while Sango was holding onto the bathroom doorknob, and desperately trying to balance on one leg.

"Let me go! I've got first shower!"

"As much as that bathroom currently disturbs me beyond all reason, NO!" Kagome pulled harder on her leg making her loose balance and fall onto the other girl. Kirara happily skipped over the two and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her, while Rin left and went to take a shower in the boys' cabin.

5hrs 27mins leftboys

Inuyasha yawned and gulped down another yoohoo. He and the other boys continued eating.

4hrs 48mins leftgirls

"Kirara get out of there!" Kagome banged on the door for the hundredth time and still got no response.

Rin ran into the cabin earning stares from Kagome and Sango.

"Um...Rin...you're only in a towel. Did you just run from the boys cabin to this one in a towel?" Kagome asked looking at the girl like she had an extra head.

"Yeppers."

"Um...ok them. I'm going over there to shower."

"But Sango just left to go there."

"Dammit!"

4hrs 40mins leftboys

A trickle of drool slid from Miroku's mouth as he lay face down on the table in the mess hall

3hrs 12mins leftgirls

(Kagome finally got her shower)

"Someone fix my hair!"

"Where's my shirt!"

"Where's my makeup!"

"Where's my sanity?"

3hrs 4mins leftboys

Inuyasha and Miroku silently high fived as the looked at Miroku's now marker covered face.

2hrs 18mins leftgirls

"Kagome does my costume make me look whoreish?"

"Of course not Sango, you just look like you've raided Kikyo's closet. Thank you I'll be here all night!"

1hr 59mins leftboys

"Hey, maybe we should start getting ready." Inuyasha muttered to the other boys. They were all wondering around camp for about 2 hours or so since the councilors kicked them out of the mess hall so they could start decorating.

"Yeah...um...do you guys know why everyone's been staring at me weird?" Miroku asked the other boys who only hurried towards the cabin.

"I'm sure the cabin wasn't just fixed, why are they telling us about it now?"

"Inuyasha shut up and be happy." Sesshomaru mumbled, adding an "Or I'll kill you." as an after thought.

"Wait a second," Miroku stopped when they passed the lake. "INUYASHA! ILL KILL YOU!"

"It was Sesshomaru's idea!"

45mins leftgirls

"Guys, what are you doing with those?" Sango asked backing away from the approaching girls.

"It's just some mascara, eyeshadow and blush Sango. It won't kill you." Kagome said to her friend.

"But that thing looks like it will." Sango pointed to the silver thing in Kagome's hand, finally backing into the wall looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's an eyelash curler, c'mon this won't hurt a bit." Rin soothed as they closed in on the girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

31mins left

The girls made sure everything was perfect before knocking on the boys cabin front door. The muffled voice of Hojo was heard saying "Hold on a sec."

"You know this should be the other way around!" Rin yelled.

Seconds later the door opened and Miroku stepped out.

The girls stared...and stared, and stared, and stared, and burst into painful fits of laughter. They had to hold onto each other so they wouldn't fall, and tried to hold in tears that threatened to fall and ruin their perfect makeup.

There in front of them stood Miroku, hands clasped together, holding a rosary, and dressed in the black and white robes of... a nun. But all of his attention wasn't on the other three girls laughing and pointing, but was on the other girl who stood giggling a slight blush tingeing her cheeks under his intense stare.

"Heaven help me." He muttered staring at Sango who was currently wearing a shiny extremely short black leather mini skirt, and a short sleeved blue police shirt that was tied at the side so it barely reached her belly button. She even had a fake gun and was twirling a pair of handcuffs, with her police hat tipped down slightly.

"Sango," He breathed out her name making shivers run up her spine, a small smile tugged on her red glossed lips. He grasped on of her hands in his and kissed the back of it. "If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up." He whispered, dipping his head in for a kiss, but a finger on his lips stopped him.

"Oh no you don't mother Teresa. With all the trouble I had to go through to get this on," She gestured to her light blue slightly sparkly eyeshadow, eyelashes with blue mascara at the tips, (yes it does come in colors) and the cherry red lips stick and gloss.

"Well at least promise a strip search in the near future." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Nuns are celibate Miroku." Before Miroku could open his mouth to say anything else the door opened revealing Hojo who wore a black pinstriped business suit and a briefcase.

"Uh...what are you supposed to be?" Kirara asked looking him up and down.

"A lawyer." The boys smiled cheekily.

"Oh...how um...interesting."

The door opened once again and Kagome stood gaping. Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets leaning against the doorframe and just looking sexy. He wore a black muscle tee that showed off his heavenly chest, and black slightly baggy pants and black dress shoes. He also had on a black leather trench coat thing that made him look like a vampire right out of Buffy. His hair was no longer its snowy white color but an ebony that put Kagome's raven tresses to shame. His eyes were now a deep intense violet that was almost as captivating as their golden color. He looked paler, (but not risen from the dead creepy pale) he even had a trickle of dried blood coming from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He sent Kagome a smirk that showed his now more noticeable canines, but to Kagome's disappointment his cute furry puppy ears were gone.

_'He looks so hot in black.'_

Inuyasha's eyes raked over the raven-haired beauty in front of him. Her hair was in loose curls put up in a high ponytail with a few wisps of hair out to frame her face. She had on light pink shimmer eyeshadow and some shimmery pink lip-gloss, even her face seemed to shimmer a bit.

She wore a pink sheer top that reached just under her breasts, with billowing sheer pink sleeves that was decorated with silver flecks of glitter. Her pants were also a sheer pink with flecks of glitter and were slightly bigger and baggier at the bottom. She had on a pink headpiece with a veil and a lot of golden bracelets and pink open toed heels.

"Wow." Inuyasha rushed up to her and picked her up bridal style and moved to kiss her.

"I swear if you ruin my makeup I'll go vampire slayer on your ass." Kagome grinned at the boy.

"And here I thought you were a good genie. Where's your bottle anyway?"

"It's getting reupholstered." Kagome said dryly.

"Clever." Inuyasha chuckled and put her down and walked back to the cabin door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother, Bozo the clown."

"I'm not coming outside." Sesshomaru grumbled from inside the cabin.

"Fluffy get out here now!" Rin yelled tapping foot impatiently. She was dressed as one of the playboy bunnies, wearing the signature black bunny ears, and black one-piece bathing suit, with a bunny tail and black stilettos.

There was a loud growl from inside the cabin before the door flew open. Everyone had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Everyone except for Inuyasha who fell on the floor laughing and pointing.

Sesshomaru was a clown, a bright yellow and blue polka dot wearing clown. White face paint, big red smile thing, a huge red nose, big floppy shoes and all. After holding it in for 5 seconds everyone almost died of laughter.

"You giggle look giggle giggle great laugh" Rin had to hold onto Sango to keep herself up.

"I'll kill you all."

"With what, your rubber chicken." Inuyasha laughed out from on the floor.

"When this is over, you'll be the first to go." Sesshomaru glared at his brother who got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"I'm terrified."

THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR IDEAS AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE U CAN VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN 2 KIKYO!

I NEED IDEAS FOR NARAKU AND KOUGA!


	14. IMPORTANT

Hey this is an apology for not updating for so long, but I'm sorry to say that I may not be updating for a while, I just found out that my father who I love sooo much, has cancer, and I'm going to Grenada to go see him since he's not gonna be here so much longer. I'm sorry I can't update right now, and I'm sorry if I'm depressing you guys. 


	15. Wish Upon A Star

OK I GOT A COUPLE OF THINGS 2 SAY!

1) POLLS ARE CLOSED! Votes have been counted (by the way, you're all bad people, not 1 vote for something good to happen to Kikyo. Meanies! lol)

2) Yes this is the last actual chapter, I know I was supposed to do two more and an epilogue, but I just squished the two chapters into one, epilogue will be up soon.

3)I just wanna say Thank You to everyone who offered their support for my father! You have no idea how much it meant to me that you guys cared. Um...unfortunately he passed away shortly after he found out. It was really horrible for me, he was like the best dad in the world, and I really love him more than anything, so I was devastated and I just couldn't really do anything for a while. I went into denial and everything, I still don't really think I've accepted his death and its been over a month, but we were really close, and I was just so sad because I never got to say anything to him before he passed away since my mother said I couldn't go down to Grenada to see him when I found out he had cancer.

I don't mean to depress anyone, but I just want to say thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

HUUUUUUGE LONG AWAITED LEMON AT THE END!

* * *

Chapter 12...or 13, or something, LAST CHAPTER: Wish upon a star

"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Rin muttered staring at the fully decorated mess hall.

"This is definitely not the same mess hall." Kirara said looking around

The councilors had gone all out for this one. All of the huge bench like table that were normally set into rows around the room were gone, and replaced by smaller circular purple tables that could seat up to six. There were intertwined streamers of purple and white hanging from the ceiling. A huge stage was set up in the front of the room with a set up for a D.J on one corner. The tables were arranged so there was a large amount of room for a dance floor in the center of the room. Two large tables were set up in the corner filled with all kinds of food, drinks, and snacks, and two huge punch bowls in the middle of each table. The walls were even repainted a deep bluish purple to mirror the night sky, it was even decorated with little painted on stars that glowed in the slightly dim light of the room. Clouds were painted on the wall around the stars and on the ceiling there was the painting of a large full moon that also glowed a bit. On one of the walls a desert scene was painted with huge mountains of sand and glitter was glued onto the walls in swirling designs to show wind. And to top it all off there were even belly dancers dressed in purple and white. It looked like a scene out of Aladdin or something.

Painted banners from the councilors were hung from the ceiling of the large room all saying weird things like:

"So long losers"  
"I'd miss you, but I have an inability to care"  
"I was told to write we'll miss you"  
"I was soooo stoned the whole time I was supposed to be supervising"  
"I hope you die and I hope it hurts"  
"You ruined my sleeping time you should burn."

It really makes you feel loved doesn't it?

"I feel bad for whoever had to pay for this." Sango breathed out.

"That would be auntie Mai," Saku said as she and her sister walked up behind them.

"Of course, she doesn't know we used her credit card." Sakura added with a grin. They were both dressed up in pinstripe skirts and blazers with white collared shirts. They both had their hair up in executive buns with their bangs pulled into the buns. They were even wearing glasses and heels.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Rin asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well duh, responsible adults." Sakura said striking a pose.

"That's a stretch." Kirara mumbled, but the twins ignored her.

"We were gonna go for something totally out of our personalities, like Sy who's dressed as a prep." Saku continued.

"Yeah, I was gonna be Ms. Maiochi and Saku was gonna be her mole."

"But we didn't want to scare people too much." Sakura said with a smile, making the kids in front of her sweatdrop.

"Yeah...so how'd you guys get all of this done in two hours." Kagome asked looking around the elaborately decorated room.

"Pixie dust." Saku answered with a smile, earning a slap on the back of her head from her sister.

"Wallpaper, lots and lots quick dry paint, and hundreds of dollars of auntie Mai's money." Sakura said, still staring at her sister like she was an idiot.

"Anyway, we've got punch to spike, find a table, have fun. No public displays of affection...kidding." Saku said waving a quick goodbye to the gang.

"Oh yea," Sakura said before she too left, "we ran out of those mint things on the table, so unless you wanna wake up in Minnesota with a stamp saying "Property of Bubba" on your head. I think you shouldn't take any chances." She said with a smirk, walking away from the teens.

"Who else thinks they were high when they did this?" Kagome asked with a sweatdrop.

"I think they were high when they did everything this summer. C'mon let's find some seats." Inuyasha said, putting his arm around Kagome's waist, leading her to one of the empty tables, followed by the others.

"Sesshy, can you get me a drink please?" Rin asked giving him her most innocent face, well as innocent as you can get when you're dressed up as playboy bunny.

"Inuyasha can you get me something too?" Kagome asked batting her eyelashes. Inuyasha kehed but got up with his brother anyway and went to get the girls something.

"I love having a pet...I mean boyfriend." Rin giggled out.

* * *

"What are we supposed to be getting them anyway?" Inuyasha growled looking at the very large assortment off drinks.

"Um...punch I guess." Sesshomaru answered stoically.

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged and he and his brother began filling cups with punch. Inuyasha took a sip from one of the cups and almost choked on it.

"What the hell is this!"

"Gosh can't you children read now a days." Leah asked coming to stand next to the guys. She was dressed in a pink and white-stripped dress that frilled out from the waist down, reaching right below her butt, with stocking that reached mid thigh. There was a little frilly white apron tied around her waist, and she was holding a little basket with little pieces of candy in it.

"I mean, it says it right there." She pointed to two very small barely noticeable slips of paper under each punch bowl. In tiny black letters one said "spiked" and the other said "wimps". They had taken from the spiked one.

"You all drink way to much." Inuyasha said with a sweatdrop. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Candy striper. Anyway, have fun, and most of these drinks are spiked, so read the fine print." Leah smiled and was about to leave, but turned back around and grabbed the cups of punch from the boys' hands.

"Never let good liquor go to waste."

* * *

Inuyasha returned to their table with the alcohol free punch, to find Mrs. Clause (oh I forgot to describe Kirara's costume, she was wearing a red mini-skirt with white feathery trimming and a red velour top that reached about her hips and fastened over her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed. With white trim on the sleeves. And wearing the classic red and white Santa hat. Anyway) to find Mrs. Clause sitting on Captain Jack Sparrows lap.

"Nice costume Shippo." Inuyasha said looking over the teen that was dressed as the lovable drunken captain from Pirates of The Caribbean. Putting the cups on the table he pulling Kagome onto his lap, grinning when the girl eeped.

"Thanks man. Why are you all, human looking tonight?" Shippo asked looking at Inu's darkened hair and eyes.

"It's a half-demon thing." He answered, not even paying attention to the boy as his hands slowly inched further up Kagome's inner thigh.

Kagome was taking a sip of punch when the mess hall doors opened, and her punch came flying out of her mouth, some splattering on Inuyasha's face.

"Oi wench, watch where you're spitti-."

"Oh holy...wow." Kagome said, cutting him off, staring at the person who just entered the room. "Kikyo, she's an...angel!" All of the people at the table's attention flew to the doorway, and all they could do was stare. Sango and Rin nearly choked on their drinks, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha started laughing like maniacs, Miroku nearly fell out of his chair, and even Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.(A shocked eyebrow!)

There at the door, stood Kikyo with a fake halo over her head, feathered wings attached to her back, and the normally floor length white angel dress cut reach her upper thigh, and of course, she had on a pair of white stilettos.

"That has got to be some form of blasphemy." Rin mumbled still staring at the girl.

"That's got to be the ultimate form of blasphemy." As soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth the angel turned and looked straight at him, sending him a seductive smile.

"Yeah, I think if we sacrifice you she won't "grace" us with her presence." Miroku said, earning a punch to the head from his fuming friend.

"It's good to know you care perv." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" The shrill screech, or Kikyo's voice, came from a few feet away. Inuyasha looked around frantically and gently pushed Kagome from his lap, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Wha- Hey!" Kagome tried to pull away but he only brought her closer.

"There's no way I'm dealing with her tonight, I've had such a great few days with you, I really don't want her to mess up my good streak." He smiled and leaned closer to her ear. "Especially great Thursday night." He whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe slightly, causing the girl in his arms to shiver slightly.

"And I thought Miroku was bad." Kagome giggled gently slapping away his hand as it roamed over her revealed stomach up to her breasts.

"Bitch, you ain't seen bad yet." Inuyasha said, running his other hand down the small of her back to rest on her ass, bowing his head to nip at her neck. Kagome opened her mouth to tell him to stop before anyone saw, but the voice coming from the speakers cut her off.

"Girls, boys, and all those in between." Saku said, giggling at her own lame joke before the mic was suddenly snatched away by her sister.

"You know, you insult people like that." Sakura said, shooting her sister a glare.

"Says the girl who calls them Satan spawn." Saku snorted. Meanwhile, the forgotten campers all stared and sweatdropped.

"Alrighty then," Sy (who was dressed preppy) said grabbing the mic and pushing the girls off the stage, making them land on the floor with twin "eeps". "That's been enough dysfunction for me today. Anywho, what tweedledrunk and tweedledrunker were trying to say-"

"Did you just call me tweedledrunk?" Sakura yelled from on the floor.

"No dear, you're tweedledrunker, anyway, what they were trying to say was, welcome to the end of camp bash! On behalf of all the councilors, we just want to say, you've been the best campers we've had in all our years...weeks, of counseling. Or so the guy with the cue cards say." Once again, group sweatdrop.

"Anyway, here's a great song, have fun, and if you don't see me for the rest of the night, call the police." He ended, dropping the mic and running off the stage with Sakura chasing behind him, yelling about being called drunk. The monster mash came on seconds after he fled.

"The Monster Mash. It's official, they're insane." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Oh Inuyasha!" The loud screech cut through the crowd, followed by a string of curses from the hanyou turned human.

"Speaking of monsters." Kagome mumbled as Kikyo emerged from the crowd, looking a tiny bit disheveled

"Oh Inu, I've been looking everywhere for you, I barely noticed you with your hair like that, but your brother pointed you out to me." Inuyasha growled and looked over Kikyo's shoulder to his brother who mouthed the words "Clown jokes" to him.

_'Bastard' _His growl only got louder when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome's eye twitched and she forced herself to not hit Kikyo_. 'She's lucky I'm a peace loving person.'_ Kagome thought with a sigh, trying to relax...until Kikyo tried to kiss her boyfriend, who put his hand in her face and tried to push her head away.

_'Then again, what is peace really?'_ Kagome was about five seconds away from knocking Kikyo back to hell,(Get it, angel, hell, Kikyo, ok at least a pity laugh, plz.) when Saku and Sakura (who finally got tired of chasing Sy) danced by with a conga line behind them.

"CONG-Oh...my...Ga!" Saku interrupted herself looking at Kikyo's costume. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before just shaking her head and chuckling, "I can't, it's just too easy."

"Joke overload, too many insults. Must say something about the whore in a halo." Sakura said rubbing her temple.

"Anyway, let's conga before there's some divine intervention." Saku giggled at her own lame joke as she and her sister congaed away, with almost all of the kids and councilors congaing behind them.

"Kikyo! Get off me! I can't breathe!" Inuyasha said trying to pull her arms off his neck.

"Oops, sorry Inukins," She began, dragging her hands down his muscular arms, much to his annoyance. "You know, we should go somewhere a bit more...private." She sent him a seductive smile that made him want to throw up the potato chips he had eaten minutes before.

"Or, you know, we could not. And you could go back to wherever you came from and never speak to me again and I could die happy. I like that one better, maybe that's just me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was still fuming on the other side of the conga line, unable to see Inuyasha and the "whore in the halo" through the line of people.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Kagome's thoughts on how to maim Kikyo were cut off by the loud yell from somewhere on the conga line. "I'm never letting you dance behind me ever again!" The yell was followed by a loud slap then the thud of a body hitting the floor. Kagome only shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Sango clenched her fists and pushed her way through the conga line, looking for anywhere to get away from that lecher. 

_'I don't believe him. He's such an idiot! I can't believe he said that.'_ She looked down at her hand, which still ached from slap she gave him. She bit her lips and blinked back tears that threatened to fall, and continued to push her way through the crowd.

"Sango! Wait!" She heard his yell over the music and cursed under her breath, her eyes scanned the room for an escape route, landing on the doors to the kitchen.

"Sango!" She didn't listen and headed to the kitchen before he could catch her...too late. As soon as she was about to open the door his hand grasped hers.

"Sango please." She didn't even turn to look at him, but pulled her hand from his.

"Don't touch me Miroku." She spat.

"Sango, I'm sorry, I was only kidding, I don't-"

"Stop it Miroku!" She raised her voice gaining the interest of some of the people standing around them. "Is that really what you think of me?" She asked him, turning stare into his violet eyes, her voice lowering considerably. "If I knew you were such a bastard I would never have-" She cut herself off when she noticed the stares they were getting from the costumed people around them.

"Let's finish this somewhere more private." She glared at the boy one last time before turning around and stomping through the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Move it heifer." She growled pushing a girl dressed as a cow out of her way. Miroku sighed and followed her outside.

* * *

_'How can one conga line be this damn long!'_ Kagome mentally growled as she stared at the congaing people in front of her.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, I'm about to hurt whoever started this thing." She muttered, clenching her fists at her side.

"Is it just me or is this the longest conga line ever?" A smooth voice said from behind the startled girl. Kagome looked over her shoulder and was met with a pair of ice blue eyes...and a frilly pink dress.

"Hey Kouga...or should I say, Little Bo Peep?" Kagome snickered staring at the boy dressed in the frilly pink and white dress, with a pink bonnet, he was even holding a shepherd's staff.

"Someone took my costume and replaced it with this thing." Kouga explained looking down at his costume. "Besides, it takes a real man to wear pink." He said in the proudest voice he could.

"Yeah, real man, definitely." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Anyway, where's the mutt?" Kagome glanced at the still going conga line.

"Probably trying not to massacre a fallen angel." Kagome said, giggling at the confused look on Kouga's face.

"So are you havin-"

"Kouga! Who's that you're talking too!" The yell from a few feet behind Kagome cut Kouga off mid-sentence. The boy in the pink dress looked over Kagome's shoulder and cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Kagome, gotta run." He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, then sped off into the crowd.

"Well that was weird." Kagome mumbled to herself. About 5 seconds after Kouga left a girl ran up to Kagome. She dressed in black and blood red form fitting dress that started out as a strapless corset top that had thin red vertical lines going down the top stopping at her waist, from her waist the dress flowed down to the ground, she also worse black dark fairy wings on her back. She had bright green eyes and red hair that was let out, reaching her mid-back, with a purple flower tucked behind one ear.

"Did you see a guy dressed in a pink dress run by here?" The girl asked Kagome, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Uh, yeah, he went that way." Kagome answered pointing in the direction Kouga ran.

"Thanks." The girl called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

Seconds later loud shouts of " Kouga get back here" and "Ayame get away from me!" Were heard over the loud music.

"And that was even weirder."

* * *

_'Sesshomaru had better sleep with one eye open from now on.'_ Inuyasha thought grimly as he tried to loosen the girls hold on his neck.

"Inukins I want to conga." Kikyo said, batting her eyelashes, trying to look innocent and appealing.

"Really? Cuz I want you off of me!" He almost yelled, moving his head to the side when she tried to kiss him again.

"Oh Inu, you're so funny." She said with a giggle.

"Look wench, I want you off of me now! I don't like you, I never will like you, and I especially don't like you calling me INUKI-"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's rant was cut off mid-yell by a monotonous voice. Kikyo's eye twitched furiously and she clenched her teeth before turning to glare at the person barging in on her "Inukins" time.

"What Kanna?" She growled out at the unflinching girl. Looking over Kikyo's shoulder, Inuyasha found it impossible to hold in his laughter.

_'And here I thought Kikyo being an angel was bad enough. Now there's an undead looking Malibu Barbie walking around.'_ He thought as his laughter exploded from his lips as he stared at Kanna.

The girl had either dyed her hair Barbie blonde or had a really great wig. She had a spot of bright pink blush on both cheeks, and pink eyeshadow, along with blue contacts. She even seemed to be less pale than normally. She was wearing a tight pink shirt that said Barbie on it, an a very mini pink skirt, the outfit showing off that she did in fact have a figure. She actually looked like a life sized Barbie doll, except that instead of the normal creepy Barbie smile, she looked as impassive as ever.

"Naraku wants to speak to you." She answered, making Kikyo's eye twitch faster.

"Well tell him I'm busy!" She growled out through clenched teeth.

"He says it's really important." The pale Barbie replied.

"Yeah Kikyo," Inuyasha interjected, "it sounds really urgent. I'll always be here."

"Well if it's alright with you..." Kikyo said smiling at the boy. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She giggled trying to kiss him but he turned pretending someone called him. She practically skipped away and Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. _'What a pain in the ass. Gotta get out of here before she comes back, and I gotta find Kagome.'_ He looked around, spotting her through the conga line that was still going by.

He pushed through the line, earning a few angry comments, not like he cared anyway. He spotted Kagome as Kouga ran away, followed by some girl in a dark fairy costume.

"Oi wench!" He yelled earning a glance from a girl in a bar wench costume. "Not you, the other wench." He grumbled, the girl made an "o" shape with her mouth and turned back to her friend.

"Oi wen-Genie!" He said correcting himself. Kagome turned away from looking at the retreating Ayame to her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed, before giving him a slight glare. "Did you just cut through that conga line?" She asked looking at the still going conga line behind him.

"Yeah, dunno why you didn't just do that and save me from getting touched by an angel." He said with a smirk.

"You are the clever one tonight aren't you?" Kagome said laying on the sarcasm.

"Wanna get out of here? Kikyo might be coming back for me any second. And having the joy of being in her presence once in a night is enough for me." Kagome giggled grabbed the boy's hand pulling him towards the door.

"Yea I don't really feel like joining the never ending conga line anyway." They were about half way out the door when they heard a loud yell echo through the room, making everyone stop for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY!" They exchanged curious glances, but shrugged it off and left the room.

* * *

"Sesshy, stop." Rin giggled playfully as Sesshomaru backed her against a wall, kissing and nipping at her neck, his hands resting on her hips. "Sess, people will see us." She said looking around the room to see if anyone noticed them.

"So? Not my fault they're nosy." The clown mumbled, stopping his assault on her neck to go lower, he really loved the playboy bunny costume.

"I don't want a bunch of pervs staring at us, c'mon, the kitchen should be empty." Rin said gently pushing Sesshomaru off of her then grabbing his hand, pulling him behind her to the kitchen.

As she opened the door she was met with the sight of Kirara and Shippo making out on top of one of the tables. She "eep"ed and quickly closed the door then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Looks like they had the idea before us." She said with another giggle.

"That's something that's gonna give me nightmares." Sesshomaru said with a grimace.

"I guess we could just dance and stuff then." Rin mumbled to herself, but still aware that Sesshomaru could hear her.

"Or we could continue outside." Rin tapped her chin in thought for about half a second before turning to the boy with a smile.

"Yeah, that works too."

* * *

"You know Kanna, I could be with my Inukins right now, he's probably just standing there right now missing me," Kikyo glared at the back of the Barbie's head. Kanna almost scoffed at the girls comment instead she continued walking.

"I'm sure he is." She said holding in her sarcasm, continuing to lead the girl towards the boy dressed in a pink bunny costume. When Yura, who was dressed as a naughty nurse in a white nurses dress that barely covered her butt and showed a whole lot of cleavage, saw Kikyo approaching, after sending a quick glance to Naraku, she turned to whisper something to Kagura, making them both giggle. Kagura, who was dressed as French maid, sent a quick glance in the direction of what Kikyou thought was a girl dressed up as a Catholic schoolgirl. Her short black hair was down and she was twirling a piece between her fingers, while her other hand held onto a lollypop. She wore a short pleated plaid mini-skirt with white heels that matched her white school shirt that was tied at her mid-stomach. As Kikyo got closer, she realized that the person she thought was a girl, was a boy.

"Kikyo." Naraku's cold voice brought her attention from the cross dresser to the boy in the pink bunny costume.

"What do you want." She spat, her dislike for him evident in her voice.

"I can no longer go after Inuyasha's wench for you." The anger that flared in the girl's eyes almost made even him flinch.

"Why not? We had a deal remember?" She clenched her teeth and willed herself to stay calm.

"Certain things have..ah... arisen, that cancel out that agreement." He responded evasively.

"Things such as?" Her temper was getting the better of her, it had better be a damn good reason or else there would be one less person going back home tomorrow.

"Um... well, you see-"

"He's gay sweetie." The boy in the catholic schoolgirl costume said poking his head over Naraku's shoulder. "And he's all mine."

Kikyo's mouth fell open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, well at least he gave her one hell of a good reason. She turned to Kagura, and Yura who were both trying very hard to hold in their hysterical laughter, even Kanna had a smile on her face.

"Told ya he wanted to tell her he was really gay." Kagura mumbled to Yura. "Pay up." Yura grimaced and slipped Kagura a twenty. Meanwhile Kikyo was still in shock...shock, which turned to pure rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY!" She exploded at Naraku, but his lover answered for him instead.

"It means he likes men." Kikyo sent him a glare that could freeze hell.

"Who are you anyway." Venom laced her every word.

"Jakotsu. And that costume really isn't working for you." He said looking her over. Kikyo glared at him then turned her gaze back to Naraku and her rage, turned to disbelief.

"There is no possible way you can be gay, I mean, I- we did...ewww I did a gay guy!" She squeaked putting her hand over her mouth. Kagura and Yura had to excuse themselves so they wouldn't end up bursting with laughter, which they still did when they were a few feet away.

"Fine then! I'll just finish with that bitch myself!" Kikyo screeched, storming off. A few seconds later she walked back up to Naraku, a determined look on her overly made up face.

"Quick question though. Between the two of you, who's the girl?"

* * *

"So what is it now?" Sango spat, glaring at the boy in front of her. They were now standing on the far side of the lake, having left the mess hall in search of a more private place to talk.

"Sango, I'm sorry, truly I am," The girl didn't even respond to Miroku's plea, she only sent him another intense glare. "Sango, please, at least say something." He tried to hold one of her hands only to have it pulled away.

"You want me to say something. Fine! You're a pig Miroku! And if you ever touch me again I'll break off both of your arms." She said sending him a deadly glare, her voice dangerously low. She brushed past him going back to the mess hall.

"Sango, it was a joke." He said softly, hearing her stop, he continued. "I would never say that to you and mean it." She turned around to glare at the back of his head, revealing tears brimming in her eyes.

"Then why would you ask me to have another go no strings attached? Do you think I'm a whore or something?" She asked as a tear streaked down her cheek, her voice barely about a whisper. "Why Miroku?"

Miroku turned and walked over to her, his thumb gently brushing away her tear, making her flinch and take a few steps back.

"Because I'm an idiot who's to blind to see I have the perfect woman right in front of me." A small smile slipped across Sango's lips as more tears spilled from he eyes.

She ran to him, knocking them both onto the grassy ground as she cried into his chest.

"Please tell me I haven't lost my chance with her." He pleaded running his hands through her hair, looking down at her head.

"You idiot, of course you haven't." She smiled slightly before capturing his lips in a short kiss. They parted and smiled at each other, before she snuggled into his chest.

"Look," He pointed to the sky, breaking their comfortable silence. "A shooting star." Sango turned her head to look smiling brightly she whispered,

"Make a wish."

After a few seconds she looked up at the boy she was laying on.

"What'd you wish for?" He looked down at the girl and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Nothing."

"Why nothing?"

"What's there to wish for, I have everything I've ever wanted right here in my arms." He smiled at her, dipping his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss once more.

* * *

More Fluff Cometh!

* * *

"Fluffy?" Rin asked, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap in front of the lake. (It's a really really big lake, so no Sango and Miroku can't see them and they're on the other side.) 

"Hmm?

"What are we gonna do after this." Her fingers stopped making their invisible shapes on his costume and she shifted slightly to take a look at his face.

"What do you mean?" He continued rubbing her back soothingly, hoping to stop the distress he smelled coming from her.

"We're not gonna see each other that much after this. I'm finishing high school at the end of this year and you're going off to college, and you won't have any time for-"

"Rin, I will always have time for you, no matter what. I love you Rin, and I always will." Rin sat up and smiled brightly at the demon she cared for so much.

"I love you too Sesshy, and I always will." She whispered, he leaned down to kiss her when something caught her eye, causing her to squeal.

"Oh Fluffy! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She smiled and pointed to the star, Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, she was just so cute.

"Rin a star won't ma-"

"Just make a wish clown boy!" Rin growled grabbing onto his big red nose for emphasis. Sesshomaru glared at her before sighing and muttering "fine". He watched as she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath that even his demon hearing couldn't pick up.

"What'd you wish for?" He mumbled when she opened her eyes, not really paying attention as he lightly dragged his claws up her bare arm, feeling her shiver in excitement.

"You first." She smiled innocently, twirling a piece of his silver hair between her fingers. She heard him sigh and felt him move one of his hands off her arm while his other hand took hold of her left hand.

She stared in shock when he slipped a white gold diamond ring on her finger. Her mouth hung open as she brought her hand to her face to stare at her ring. It three round diamonds with three more smaller diamonds one each side.

"Fluffy?" Rin looked into his amber eyes.

"It's an engagement ring. Look on the inside." She silently nodded and slipped off the ring, a soft gasp escaping her lips, the inside was engraved with "Past, Present & Future," accented with two more diamonds. Memories of what he side before their first time ran through her head.

"We don't have to get married soon," He began as she slipped back on the ring. "It's up to you, but that's just to let you know that I am going marry you in human terms. But I hope you do know that as soon as we get back I'm marking you in demon terms." He dipped his head to her neck and ran his tongue over the preliminary mark he had placed on her a while ago, making her shiver and gasp. "And that can last for days."

He had extensively explained to her the difference between regular sex and mating, which took a while. The thought of being locked in a room with Sesshomaru for days with only a few breaks for rest and food made her body heat up and a dark blush spread across her cheeks.

"I can't wait." She sent him a seductive smile before leaning up for a kiss.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as the boy sucked and nipped on her neck. He smirked and ran his clawless hands over her clothed breasts, running his thumb over her nipple through the sheer material.

"You look so fucking hot tonight." He murmured against her neck, his only response was a soft moan as his hand continued to tease her breast through her top.

"If I were still a hanyou I would've shredded your clothes a long time ago." He said in a husky whisper, his breath caressing her skin. He kissed and nibbled his way back to her lips, capturing them in a fierce kiss. His tongue gently brushed across her bottom lip making her moan slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He traced over her teeth then gently coaxed her tongue to play with his. His hand traveled from her breast to her stomach feeling it quiver beneath his touch, but stopped at her pants.

When they parted Inuyasha looked down at the girl laying on the ground below him, her hair was slightly tousled, and her lipstick was smudged a bit and her lips were a light red, her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were tinged pink. He smirked at his handiwork before dipping his head to place another lingering kiss to her lips before rolling over to lie next to her on the grass in front of the lake. (Big lake!) He pulled her close to him when her heard her soft whimper.

"You have no idea how much I would love to finish what we've started, but when I first take you I don't want it to be on the floor outside of a party, and I want to be a hanyou." He smirked at her giving her a peck on lips.

"Demons have more stamina than humans, it can last for days," He lifted himself up to gently nip on her ear before whispering. "And trust me," He ran his tongue over the lobe making her shiver, "It will." Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips and if Inuyasha were still a hanyou he would smell her scent spike.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her to him, Kagome sighed and rested her head on his chest, staring up at the sky, seconds later she gasped and pointed to a star flying through the sky.

"Make a wish." She mumbled with a smile.

"I'm not five, I'm not gonna wish on a stupid star it's not like it'll come true any-" The glare she sent him cut off the rest of his comment. "Keh." He grumbled a wish under his breath and looked to the girl.

"What'd you wish for." He asked pulling her closer to him.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." She giggled, slipping a hand under his black shirt to roam over his muscled chest.

"Keh, whatever you say wench."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and tilted her head curiously, "What did you wish for?"

Inuyasha looked at her innocent face and sent her his trademark smirk.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." He mocked sticking out his tongue. Kagome opened her mouth to retort but a voice from a few feet away cut off anything she would say.

"Aww isn't little Inu so cuuuuuute." They both looked up to see Miroku and Sango grinning madly at them.

"Miroku, I'll kill you." Miroku growled through clenched teeth, but made no move to get up.

"Sorry but you guys just looked so cute cuddling there, I didn't even know you had a sweet side Inuyasha, you old dog you." Miroku chuckled at the glare Inuyasha sent him.

"And I didn't know you had such a feminine side, Sango's lipstick looks really good on you Miroku." Inuyasha said with a grin, as the boy tried to wipe off the lipstick.

"Out of the two of us, you shouldn't be the one talking about feminine sides." Miroku grinned at boy remembering when the girls gave him a makeover in his sleep.

"I'll give 5 seconds to run." Inuyasha growled, well as best as he could as a human,

"C'mon Miroku," Sango said taking hold of Miroku's hand. "We should go and leave Kagome and her new puppy alone." Sango giggled pulling the boy behind her.

"I guess, after all you do still owe me a strip search." Miroku said with a grin, still not out of hearing range of the couple on the ground. A loud smack echoed through the cool night air.

Sango giggled and walked away from the twitching nun on the floor, turning around for a second to say,

"After the party." Miroku jumped to his feet and chased after the giggling girl with a lecherous grin.

"So...anyway... did you wish about me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, acting as if they were never disturbed.

"You're sure full of yourself Inu." Kagome giggle, "Even if it was about you, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Keh, fine wench." The vampire grumbled, intent on giving Kagome the silent treatment. Kagome sighed and chewed on her lip for a little while before looking up at the boy.

"I wished," Her soft voice caused him to look down at her, "That we would always be together, and even as the years pass, we'd always feel the same way we feel about each other tonight." She ended softly, looking at his shirt so he wouldn't see her cherry red blush.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl resting on him, and hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his gaze.

"That's impossible Kagome," He stared deeply into her shining storm colored eyes. "In a few years I could never feel the same for you as I do tonight. Because everyday that goes by makes me love you more." Kagome smiled brightly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned up and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips.

"So what'd you wish for?" She asked with a grin when they parted.

"That-"

"Inukins! What are you doing with that whore!" The loud screech from the girl standing a few feet away cut Inuyasha off.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes. He gently pushed Kagome off of him and got to his feet, offering Kagome a hand.

"What do you want now Kikyo? I'm trying to enjoy some time with my girlfriend here." Inuyasha said glaring at the hell's angel in front of him.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" The girl whined, giving Inuyasha her best innocent pout. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but Kagome beat him to it.

"No he's not! Kikyo, get over it, he doesn't like you! He's my boyfriend, now back off and go find some other poor helpless guy to harass!" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and smirked, ignoring the fact that Kagome just called him helpless.

"This doesn't involve you bitch! This is between me and my Inuyasha!" Kikyo spat glaring at the fuming girl.

"That's it!" Before Inuyasha could even try to stop her,(not like he would anyway) Kagome stepped up to Kikyo and punched her hard in the jaw, causing Kikyo to loose her footing and fall into the gross allege (among other things) filled lake, with a loud splash.

"Cool, my wish did come true." Inuyasha chuckled looking at the murky water. By the time Kagome had punched Kikyo a crowd of people that were hanging out outside had already gathered around them, including almost all of the people from their cabins, and Naraku, Kagura, Yura, Kanna, and Jakoutsu.

Kikyo's allege (among other things) covered head popped up from under water seconds later, her face scarlet with anger, and all of her apparently not water proof makeup was running down her face, making her look scarier than normal.

"You BITCH!" She screeched at Kagome who smiled at her.

"And proud of it." She grabbed the still stunned Inuyasha's hand and pulled him back to the party with her. "Oh and Kikyo," She looked over her shoulder and sent Kikyo a huge smile.

"It's been fun this past month, I'll miss you." Kagome giggled innocently before heading back to the mess hall with Inuyasha in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile the small crowd started to dissipate, but the few that were left were still laughing at the girl who was struggling to get out of the water.

* * *

"Dude," A red head from Naraku's cabin turned to him. "Isn't she like your girlfriend or something, shouldn't you go down there and help her." Naraku looked at the girl in the pond and chuckled. 

"Even if she still was my girlfriend I wouldn't go in there just for her." He laughed again before getting pulled off by Jakoutsu to one of the empty cabins.

"Kagura! Kanna! Yura! Get me out of here!" She yelled at the three girls who were laughing the hardest... well except for Kanna she was just smiling slightly.

"Are you serious?" Yura asked between fits of laughter. "We don't even like you, why the hell would we go in there for you."

"Of all the times to forget my camera, dammit!" Kagura said with a smirk. "Oh well, there's still a party going on. See ya muck monster." The three girls left to the mess hall, leaving Kikyo all alone.

"Did you know that she was that freaky looking without makeup, talk about what nightmares are made off." Kagura said to the others with a giggle before they went out of Kikyo's hearing range.

"Somebody help me!"

* * *

"Ok, this is physically impossible, it goes against all laws of nature, and science and pretty much everything else. We were gone for like half an hour or more, so how the hell is it possible for that conga line to still be going!" Kagome ranted standing at the door, staring at the conga line that was in fact, still going.

She let out a sigh and shook her head, looking to her friends. "Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em-"

"Bang their head into the wall!" Rin yelled out, Kagome sent her an 'are you high?' look before continuing.

"No smart one. Join 'em!" She grabbed her friends' hands and pulled them onto the end of the line.

"You know this actually isn't that bad." Sango said, pulling Miroku's wandering hand off her backside and onto her waist.

"It's cursed, I swear." He said to the girl.

"The only thing that's cursed here is your personality." She replied with a grin. Suddenly the music and the conga line stopped and the microphone screeched, bringing everyone's attention to the stage, where all of the 14 or so councilors stood.

"Hey guys it's almost 2 A.M so sadly this party has to be ending soon." A councilor with blue dyed hair in a wicked witch of the west costume said into the mic.

"So we're only gonna play one last song, before we kick you guys out of here." Leah said taking the mic.

"But before you go, we wanted you guys to know, that we think you're not really that bad." Sy continued, passing the mic to Sephora who was dressed as a kinky teacher.

"And even though in this past month we've made fun of you, tormented you, possibly drugged some of you by accident, given you guys some pretty dangerous things to play with, and may have poisoned you, we were after all the ones who were in charge of making the food for you guys," The girl grinned at the horror struck faces.

"We want you guys to know is that most of you, are pretty damn cool. Of all the people we could've been forced to spend part of our summer with, we're pretty happy it was you guys." Saku said with a smile, handing her sister the mic.

"Yeah, you're all ok with us, and if we see you on the street, we may even act like we know you guys, but enough of this mushy crap. Drink as much booze as you can in the next couple of minutes, 'cuz here comes your last song!" Sakura grinned as the Electric Slide came on. (You can't have a party without the electric slide, it's like against the law)

As soon as the councilors started jumping off the stage to join the dancing, the two doors to the mess hall flew open, and in stepped, none other than, Ms. Maiochi. Pure rage written on her man like face, and anger flashing in her beady eyes.

"WHAT THE IS GOING ON HERE?" Her transgender voice boomed through the room.

"I thought she was dead by now." Rin whispered to Kagome who nodded her head in agreement.

"Crap, how'd she escape." Saku muttered to her sister who only shrugged before jumping onto the stage and grabbing the mic.

"Well, due to one rather fat unforeseen interruption, we have to cut this party a few minutes short so we can run for our dear lives. Everyone exit in an orderly fashion and avoid the angry transvestite at the door. Goodnight guys." With that the girl dropped the mic and ran to the kitchen to get out through the back, followed by all the other councilors, who were followed by Ms. Maiochi. Seconds later Kirara and Shippo stumbled out of the kitchen.

"I thought she was dead." Kirara mumbled to no one in particular

"A weird end, to an even weirder month." Kagome said with a sigh, heading back to the cabins with her friends.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched before cracking open an eye to find Inuyasha's newly golden ones staring back at her. 

"Mornin'. " He smiled at her showing off his sharp new canines.

"G'morning, hmm you're back to your hanyou self, that's a pity." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Pity?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were so much sweeter as a human." Kagome giggled at the glare he sent her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed sitting up, noticing everyone was still asleep.

"You know, this is the last morning we get to wake up next to each other," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think we should make it a memorable one." He smirked before gently nipping her shoulder. Kagome shivered and moaned softly, but resisted the urge to do him right there, and she realllllllly wanted to do him right there, and pushed herself off the bed onto her slightly wobbly legs.

"Not this time dog boy. This morning I plan on, for the first time since coming to this camp, take a shower without having someone banging on the door." She grinned and blew him a kiss before turning around and heading to the bathroom.

"Care for some company in there?" Inuyasha smirked when he saw the girl flip him off over her shoulder. "Yeah that's what I was thinking of too."

"You're a dumbass Inuyasha." Kagome called over her shoulder with a giggle.

"So that's a yes right?" His only response was the slamming of the bathroom door.

* * *

"Ok kiddies it's time to haul ass! Onto the non-air-conditioned buses!" Sakura yelled as the kids piled onto the buses.

The girls spent about ten minutes out of their morning drooling over Rin's engagement ring, "aww"ing every time she told them something especially sweet that Sesshomaru said. Right now they were all getting onto the surprisingly air-conditioned buses.

"So Kag," Inuyasha whispered in her ear standing behind her, "Is this ride gonna be anything like the first one, 'cuz I really liked that one." He gently ran a claw up her spine, smirking at her gasp and the spike in her scent.

"You're such a perv, I think you've been spending too much time with Miroku." Kagome muttered getting onto the bus.

"You know you like it." Inuyasha grinned following behind her.

"Oh please." She grumbled, not noticing when Inuyasha sat down in one of the empty seats. He snaked out a hand and grabbed her wrist pulling her onto his lap.

She shivered when she heard his husky whisper in her ear before he traced the lobe with his tongue. "Seem familiar Kaggy?" His hand wandered down her side brushing over the side of her breast.

"I want you so bad right now, and I'm not above giving the people on this bus a little show Kagome." He whispered in her ear sliding his hand to her skirt waist.

Gathering all of her will power, which wasn't really that much, Kagome slid off Inuyasha's lap.

"You're gonna have to wait 'til later for that," She paused for a while a sly smile forming on her lips, "But we can still play." She reached over and pulled him to her in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Um...excuse me." Hojo said to the girl sitting by the window. She turned her demonic red eyes to him and smiled. "Uh.. is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the seat next to her. She shook her head, no, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and slid into the seat. 

"You have very lovely hair." She said touching his the blushing boys brown hair, her eyes slid from his hair to his eyes, blushing when she found him staring at her.

"Um..thanks I guess. Oh, I'm Hojo." He said extending a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Yura, a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as both of their blushes darkened.

* * *

I felt bad for all the crap I've put him through over the past couple of chapters, so there's a happy ending for Hojo

* * *

The councilors waved the buses off before sighing and heading to their cars, most muttering "glad that's over." 

Sy walked over to his mate, holding out her cell.

"You've got a call, and it's not your mom, so hold back the caught Ebola excuses."

"Ok, thankies." She said taking the phone. "Hello...oh hey Mrs. H... Yep we got her someone...yeah, he's pretty cool, just a bit foul mouthed, but they're good for each other...hanyou...you're welcome.. K, bye!" Sakura flipped her phone closed as her sister came bouncing up to her.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parent's just called to see if we got them anyone." Saku said with a grin.

"Yeah Kagome's mom just called about her."

"Do you think it's wrong to set people up to find their mates and stuff like this, just 'cuz their parents asked us 'cuz they thought they were to lonely?" Saku asked sucking in a huge breath when she was done.

"No, drugging our aunt and tying her up in that abandoned cabin was bad. This is more like a helpful push in the right direction. Its not like we told them to mate now or we kill them, so we've done nothing wrong." Saku grinned at her own explanation.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night babe." Sy said wrapping an arm around his mate leading her to the parking lot.

"Wait a sec! We've still got like 50 more parent's to call! Why are all of you other people leaving!" Saku yelled running behind all the other councilors.

* * *

After a long bus ride that was once again filled with shouts of "Hentai!" smacks, more yells of "Bitch!" "Wench!" "Bastard!" "Jerk!" and of course "Jackass!" and the poor other people on the bus sweatdropping,(there was also a lot a making out) the bus finally pulled to a stop and let everyone off. The kids all stumbled off the bus, grabbing their bags (from the magic luggage imps) before running to their awaiting parents.

"Hey, I'll call you later ok?" Miroku whispered to Sango, giving her a hug, making sure his hands didn't wander to low, her parents were after all right there, and her father looked like he could inflict more bodily harm than Sango, and that was a pretty damn scary thought. He was still healing from the smacks he got at the beginning of the month.

Sango sniffled letting out a small laugh trying to hold back tears. "Yeah, you better, or I'll kick your ass." She pulled away from him and headed to her parents but he caught her hand.

"Sango, I know this is kinda stupid to ask but," He looked down and blushed a bit. "Will you be my girlfriend Sango." He said, causing the girl to gasp, her parents were just four feet away! She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Of course." She breathed out when they parted.

"I think your dad's gonna kill me the next time he sees me." Miroku mumbled looking over Sango's shoulder to her parents who had seen the little show.

"Oh well, he'll just have to get used to it, 'cuz we're gonna be doing that a lot." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes before pulling the boy down by his collar for another long kiss.

* * *

"Inu, before we go, I have something for you." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she pulled a picture out of her pocket and handed it to him. He smirked slightly looking down at the Polaroid. It was the picture she took the morning after the girls took it upon themselves to help him get in touch with his feminine side. Flipping it over he read the short not she wrote there.

_'Hey, I hope you always remember me as the girl who gave you best makeover of your life. If you ever need anymore makeup tips call me. And remember never call me ugly again._

_Love Kagome'_

"Yeah, if I ever become a drag queen, you'll be the first one I tell." He sent her a half grin, before suddenly pulling her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

"You know how I feel about you right Kag?" He murmured softly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist in a loose hug. "Well, sort of I guess."

"Dammit Kagome." He gently pushed her away enough for him to look into her eyes. "I love you, and you should know that by now." He ran a hand through her hair, this thumb brushing her cheek.

A gentle smile slid onto her lips and all the love she held for him sparkled in her eyes. "I love you too Inuyasha."

He smiled and dipped his head, leaning in to kiss her, when,

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what I just saw!" A low growl ripped from Inuyasha's throat as he turned vengeful eyes to the poor neko youkai who dared disturb them.

"What is it Kirara?" Kagome asked placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm so he wouldn't rip the girl to shreds.

"That." She pointed to through the crowd of kids to Naraku. "Look at his parents." She giggled.

"I feel bad for whatever woman had to spawn that thing." Inuyasha grumbled. (My friend Chika thought up that one.)

A woman with dyed blonde hair and a huge smile on her face came up to Naraku and pinched one of his cheeks, causing the boy to grimace and scowl.

"So sweetiepie, wanna tell me about your little camp?" She said in an overly cheery voice. Naraku grumbled "no" and glared at the back of her head as she walked to her bright pink corvette.

A man with jet-black hair and another huge smile walked over, pulling Naraku's duffel bag behind him, dumping it in the car.

"Yeah sport, tell us all about it." He gave the boy an pat on the back before they all got into the car.

"My hatred for you two is immeasurable." Naraku mumbled, glaring daggers at them.

"Aw, someone's a little grumpy today. I know what'll make you feel better, singing!" His mom chided as she and his father started singing "The wheel on the bus" as they pulled onto the street.

"I hope you both sleep with your eyes open." Naraku mumbled again before they drove out of sight.

"Um...err...uh... ok I've run out of noises, please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that." Inuyasha asked looking down the street the car drove down. The two girls nodded.

"That was too freaky."

* * *

HERE COMES THE LAST CHAPTER LEMON! READERS BEWARE! I let out my inner perv for this one

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at her now empty bowl of ice cream, pushing herself off the couch she wondered into the kitchen to get more of her vanilla bean best friend. She blew up her bangs in an effort to entertain herself as she rummaged through the fridge for more chocolate syrup and whipped cream. 

_'Two weeks.' _She sighed again, scooping a large amount of ice cream into her little glass bowl. _'It's been two weeks since that jerk went on a family trip to Europe and I'm here acting like a love sick puppy. I did get to hang out with him before he left, even if it was just for a few days.'_

"It's still not fair." She grumbled, adding another scoop of ice cream for good measure before placing it back in the freezer. "I should've just gone with Mama, Souta and Jii-chan to Osaka, at least then I wouldn't be alone for the next four days." She muttered picking up the chocolate syrup. But before she could dump half the bottle onto her ice cream, she heard a knock on the door.

Grumbling to herself about melting ice cream she opened the door and was met with a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Roses?" She muttered to herself.

"Yes roses wench." The unseen man behind the roses replied gruffly. "Now can I come in."

'There's only one person I know who can be that rude.' "Inuyasha?" The silver haired hanyou moved the roses from his face and smirked at the girl.

"The one and only." She squealed and threw her arms around him in a long hug, almost squashing the flowers but he moved them in time.

"These are for you." He smiled when she let go and handed her the flowers, causing her to squeal again.

"Aw, they're beautiful, apparently you've turned into a gentleman while you were over there huh?" She said before running off to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"Feh." He mumbled about irritating women and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So, did you get me my autographed picture of Orlando Bloom?" She called from the kitchen, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and strolled to the kitchen entrance, casually leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, and Johnny Depp's in my closet waiting for you." The girl giggled, arranging the flowers, her back to the boy. Inuyasha let his eyes roam over her gorgeous figure and perfect curves, curves he'd been itching to touch for weeks.

"You want some ice cream or something?" She said making sure the flowers looked perfect.

Moving silently across the room Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Actually, what I really want, is you." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, making her gasp as he started kissing her neck and exposed shoulder.

She bit back a moan when his fang grazed her shoulder, she smiled to herself when she got an evil idea. Her hand slowly crept across the counter and grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it over her shoulder and onto his face. She giggled and broke free of his hold.

"You know, you look pretty good with a mustache." She giggled some more when he twitched his lip making his whipped cream moustache move.

"Heh, so that's how you wanna play." He smirked at her, wiping off the moustache, and grabbing the chocolate syrup on the table.

"Inuyasha, you know chocolate's bad for dogs." Kagome said with a giggle, before she knew what happened she had a line of chocolate syrup on her face and part of her tank top.

"Ok, now it's on." She mock glared at the smirking boy, before shooting whipped cream at him. And so began the great chocolate and whipped cream war, which lasted for about 10 minutes, before Kagome finally ran out of whipped cream.

Seeing his chance, Inuyasha tried to pounce on the girl, but slipped on one of the many chocolatey puddles on the floor. Grabbing onto Kagome he pulled her down with him, still managing to pin the giggling girl's hands over her head.

Groaning Kagome looked around the kitchen. "My mom's gonna kill me for this." During the fight they had somehow managed to get almost the entire kitchen covered in syrup and cream, but only landed about three shots on each other.

"You know, you're so helping with the cleani- What?" She asked, noticing Inuyasha was staring at her intently. Instead of answering the boy dipped his head and lazily ran his tongue over her chocolate covered cheek.

"Mmh, chocolate covered Kagome, my favorite." Kagome gasped and felt her face heat up.

Inuyasha grinned when he smelled the change in her scent and covered her lips with his in a heated kiss. One of his hands trailed down her arm to her side, slipping under her tank top. He lightly dragged his claws up her stomach, making her moan into the kiss. He ran his hand up to one of her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging it.

His lips left hers to trail little kisses down her jaw and neck, making sure to pay extra attention to his mark on her neck. He continued his downward decent, until her shirt stopped him.

"Sorry Kag, but this has got to go." He swiped a clawed hand down her shirt, slicing it to pieces.

* * *

He returned to reality seconds before her, and rolled off of her. Grabbing his pants off the floor he pulled something out of the pocket. When Kagome slowly descended back to reality she felt something cold being slipped around her neck, looking down she saw the gold necklace Inuyasha bought her. (Back 2 chapters ago or last chapter, or something)

"Inu?" She looked over at the smiling boy next to her.

"Look at the back." She turned over the locket and read the three words that were written in white gold. 'I Love You.'

"I know I may not say it often," He began, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "But I want you to know, that no matter what. I will always love you Kagome."

"I'll always love you too Inuyasha." She whispered, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss.

They lay together in a comfortable silence for a while, Kagome started drifting to sleep exhausted from their earlier umm...actions, until Inuyasha spoke.

"When's your family coming back?"

"Not for another four days, why?" The simply evil look in his eye made her shiver as he smirked at her. "Oh no Inuyasha, I'd like to be able to walk on the first day of school."

Before she even realized what he did, he had her pinned to the bed with one hand holding both of her arms over her head, his smirk turning devilish.

"I remember someone teasing me to the bring of insanity earlier." He dipped his head to her neck, nipping at his new mark, making her take in a shuddered breath. "I think it's time I return the favor."

* * *

The End! Ok not really, there's still an epilogue!

* * *

To My readers here's your link to the lemon if you want to read it: 

h t t p / w w w . m e d i a m i ne r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w c h. p h p / 4 8 4 3 2 / 3 4 1 1 9 9 / REMEMBER TO TAKE OUT THE SPACES!

OK SHOUT OUTS AND THANK YOUS! InuYashas-One-And-Only-Mate- I'd like to say thanks, and I'm so sorry, I wish your dad the best, and I know that I can't say anything to make it and I know how horrible that feels. So I'm sorry, and thanks for your support when I found out about my dad.

Frost – I loved what you said with the whole Kaggy fighting Kikyo and Kik falling into the lake, so thanks for that D

NorikuKitsune- OMG LOVED THE KANNA IDEA! I read it and I was like PERFECT! And Jack Sparrow for Shippo, wondiferous! I LOVE POTC! So yeah thanks, lol.

InuyashaMaster- I liked the Vampire slayer idea for Inu, but I have a love of vamps, and there had to be one, and it had 2 be hot, so I kinda took your idea and changed it I hope that's ok, but yeah THANKS FOR THE IDEA!

I wanna thank my wondiferous friend Danielle for coming up with Sesshomaru, Naraku and Miroku's costume, she's a genius...sometimes.

AND I KNOW THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO SAID KOUGA SHOULD GO AS A SHEEP for a wolf in sheeps clothing thing, BUT I CAN'T FIND THE REVIEW! I'M SO SORRY! REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHO YOU WERE AND I'LL TOTALLY GIVE YOU A SHOUT IN THE EPILOGUE. cuz the sheep thing made me think of little Bo Peep, so yea, YOU ROCK! AND I'M UBER SORRY!

And yea there will be more shout outs and thank yous at the end of the epilogue! So yea if you think I'm gonna forget you, remind me in a review cuz I really do forget everything lol.


	16. Epilogue

**:Epilogue:**

_**One Summer Later**_

"Kagome why didn't you pack last night!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her daughter who was running around the shrine looking for her stuff.

"Because you didn't tell me I would be leaving in the morning!" Kagome yelled back, almost tripping over her cat, Buyo who was sprawled on the floor.

"Stop making excuses and finish pack young lady!"

"O.k. done packing." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Now to get dressed."

"Kagome hurry up! You're gonna miss your ride!" Ayame yelled to her daughter again. Seconds later Kagome stumbled down the stairs, pulling a black duffel bad behind her.

"Ok, I'm ready. Bye mom, love ya! See you in a month." The girl called to her mother before closing the front door behind her. She ran down the shrine steps as quickly as she could with a 50 ton duffel bag weighing her down. She let out a long sigh after finally reaching the bottom step after four breaks to catch her breath.

" 'Bout damn time." She looked to the owner of the voice, finding her silver haired boyfriend leaning next to his graduation present, a brand new red Ferrari F430 Spider. (omg if that car were a guy, I'd so do him. lol)

"Well, if somebody would have come up the stairs to help me, this could've taken a lot less time!" She said pointedly, sending a glare to her mate who only keh'ed and walked over to her. Her glare intensified when he took the bag, that she could barely drag, and effortlessly swung it over his shoulder.

"Now then," Inuyasha smirked before wrapping his free arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her body to his, resting his head in the crook of her neck and placing a light kiss on his mark. "Sleep well?"

He grinned when he felt her body tense, probably thinking of his late night visit to her room.

"Nope, there was this annoying dog bothering me all night." She answered pushing her mate away, grinning at his scowl.

"Fine, see if that dog ever bothers you again." His grin reappeared at the look of disappointment that flashed in her eyes for less than a second.

Smirking to himself, he once again pulled her to him, giving her a long, hard, bruising kiss that left her dazed and week in the knees. When she finally came back to reality, Inuyasha was sitting in the driver's seat with a smirk on his face.

"You gettin' in or what?" He asked with a cocky smirk, which turned into a grin when he noticed the icy glare she sent him.

"Jerk." She grumbled, but quickly got into the car, making sure to buckle up, Inuyasha's driving was... well it was a ride you were sure to never forget. The boy sped out of the parking spot with a screech, and lowered the convertible's hood.

"You know, your little act back there probably made us late. I knew I should've just taken the bus to the camp." Kagome grumbled the last part to herself, smacking away Inuyasha's hand as it wandered up her thigh.

"we're not gonna be that late, we're probably just gonna miss Miaochi's speech, and we've heard it before anyway. Besides, why would you want to take the bus when you could ride with someone as sexy as me." He smirked when he heard her snort. "We'll probably get there the same time as the others, and clown boy." Kagome grinned at the nickname Inuyasha had given his brother since last year's party.

"I thought they all left before you."

"Yeah, but odds are Sesshomaru and Rin are pulled over somewhere, and doing things in the backseat that I much rather not think about. Miroku went to pick up Sango and you know those two can't go ten seconds without jumping on each other, and let's not get started on Kirara and Shippo." Kagome giggled then sighed, turning her head to look at the passing scenery.

"Well, here comes another waste of my perfectly good summer."

* * *

They pulled into the camp parking lot a few hours later, and headed for the mess hall. They slipped in unnoticed, getting there just in time to be put into groups, ironically, they got put into the same ones they were in last year. Looking around the crowded room they found no sign of their friends. Making sure they remembered to go look for them later, they headed to their old cabin, with the other members of their group.

"Fond memories of this place." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as they neared their old cabin, earning a jab in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Pig."

"No, dog." He said with a smirk, and ran a claw up her spine making her shiver and gasp.

While they were having their little moment, everyone else sat inside the cabin and looked around, waiting for their councilors. Eight pairs of eyes turned to the door when their two councilors entered.

The brunette councilor cleared her throat, and in a voice that clearly screamed 'I'm so happy to be here and in case you haven't noticed this is what you call sarcasm' said:

"We are your councilors, and we're only doing this because our college requires volunteer hours." Everyone in the cabin looked at the pair with sweatdrops. Then the other councilor, a boy, spoke.

"So, if you need anything...you're pretty much screwed. Anyway this is the girl's cabin and right out there is the boys cabin." He said in the same bored voice as the first councilor. Without another word they turned and headed to the door, but before they left the girl turned and smiled to the kids.

"Oh yea, I'm Kagome, he's Inuyasha, and welcome to camp Shikon."

**:Ok now THE END:**

Omg I'm so sad, I've been working on this story for over a year now, or about a year...well it's been a while, and I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers on all the sites that I've posted on, I LOVE U GUYS! really you guys are soo awesome and I'm gonna miss this story so much, and of course I'm gonna miss you guys, sniffle.

But before I say bye I just want to give one last shout out to the two people who have always yelled at me about posting...evil bastards.

So DANIELLE AND ANA I LOVE U GUYS! And thanks for always yelling at me, (Ana) threatening to fly over here via red bull and kick my ass and (Danielle) pinching me, until I updated. u guys are awesome...weird and freaky, but awesome! This story really would never have been finished if it wasn't for u guys bothering me.


End file.
